


Warm Snow or Cold Earth

by Ace_san5



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Croods (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff/Drama/Issues, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HiJack/Frostcup, M/M, Minor Swearing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_san5/pseuds/Ace_san5
Summary: A slight complication with updates:I am currently working as a graphic designer at an advertising company so working on this story or any of the stories I'm working on will be on hold. (I will never delete them) Plus, I and my buddy are working on an original story/comic as well and that is also on hold since they are working on their thesis and my schedule doesn't have consistency. (either too busy or almost no work but I'm too tired to work on my shit)However, I will try my best to make a fit schedule for this fanfic. I will also endorse to you lot about the comic that we're working on. I hope you can support us and also will like the story.(Hint: It's a Slice of Life genre. Humor, Drama, Action, and Smut are included aaand illustrated HAHAHA! So stay tuned for updates. :D)





	1. Chapter 1

 

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Hector is sitting on a bench near the park trying to stop his dorky smile from the people passing by while waiting for his boyfriend.

Someone suddenly taps his shoulder from the back and Hector jump slightly from the touch. He turned and saw his boyfriend smiling innocently down at him…

“Guy...” Hector smiled back.

“Morning Hector... Wanna go grab some coffee?” Guy asked shifting in front of Hector.

“Sure! Which coffee shop should we go?” Hector stands and tried taking a hold of Guy’s hand...

Guy stared at their hands and look up at Hector’s face. “Hector you know we’re out in public”

“Who cares?” Hector asked with a smirk.

“I do” Guy answered with a firm tone.

Hector sighed and let go of Guy’s hand. “Fine… What’s the big deal with holding hands anyway?”

Guy is the one to sigh this time. “I’m sorry…”

Seeing He’s boyfriend making a sad face because of him made him feel guilty…

“No don’t say sorry, I just missed you that’s all…” Hector blush slightly and started walking to the nearest coffee shop... “Come on, it’s cold out here,” Hector called not too far away.

Guy followed with a small smile growing on his face. But it was broken from the thought of what he’s going to do at the time they got in the coffee shop…

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the shop, Guy picked the table near the glass window and Hector followed suit. A waitress came asking their orders. Guy ordered a black coffee and mocha frap for Hector…

“So” Hector started. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

There was a long pause before Guy answered Hector’s question…

“We need to break up…” Guy said looking Hector in the eyes.

Startled by the answer of his boyfriend, Hector tried to smirk not letting himself panic…

“W-what? Guy, if this is about the public thing I won’t do it anymore I promise-“

“It’s not that…..my…parents knew...” Guy cut in.

“How?” He asked with a little bit of panic tone for he knew the time when Guy’s parents know about them, their relationship will end soon enough…

“Three days ago, when you took me home and kissed me….somebody saw...” He said frowning a bit.

“But I didn’t-“

“I know…” He cut in again. “The person who saw us was taking their trash out so it’s more like a coincidence...”

“Can’t we do something other than break up? Guy… please, don’t do this we can figure something out just-“He begged, almost starting to cry. “Just… don’t break up with me” looking straight into Guy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Hector…” Guy looked down at his hands then stands slowly when the waitress came back with their order…

The waitress was putting down their order when suddenly Guy gave her the payment and started to leave the shop. She was confused for a bit but when she saw the other man sitting still with wide eyes, she knew something wrong happened and better leave him be.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack sat at the counter rubbing his shoulder, in front of him was a tall man with grey hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes wiping some washed wine glass…

“Ya know ya can’t just sit there when there're still customers,” Aster said wiping some flair bottles this time.

Jack just sighed…

“Oh come on Aster were almost closed and there’s only one customer left,” Jamie said entering the counter, giving a peck on Aster’s cheek. “You okay Jack?” Jamie asked turning in Jack’s direction.

“Yeah, still good...” Jack said rubbing his temples this time.

“You can go off early, Aster and I will do the closing. Right, Aster?” Jamie suggested and Jack looking at Aster waiting for his approval...

“What!? No wa-augh…” Aster tried to protest but Jamie nudged him on his side narrowing his brows a little…

Aster sighed. “Fine, you can go off early this time frosty…”

Jack chuckled. “Thanks, Bunny…” giving him a smirk but with a tired complexion combined.

“Ack! Stop calling me bunny you bloody show pony!” Dropping the flair bottle that he’s wiping.

But Jack ignored Aster and stands, walking in the dressing room for a change of clothes…

“Do you think Jack is alright?” Jamie asked when Jack is already out of sight.

“Ya hear him, I’m sure he’s alright,” Aster said continuing on what he’s doing.

Jamie sighed. “I wonder what’s happened this time…”

Aster dropped the flair bottle gently then turn Jamie’s head his way. “Stop ruining your cute face by worrying for him,” Aster said giving Jamie a kiss. “And I’m getting jealous here ya know...” Aster followed frowning.

Jamie giggled. “He’s my best friend, Aster, you don’t have to get jealous of him. Besides, he’s not my type” Jamie said giving Aster a long kiss.

“GET A FREAKIN’ ROOM YOU TWO!”

Someone yelled from somewhere…

“Oh, so ya want us to leave without closing the bar!?” Aster yelled back, turning his head for a bit not really looking for the person who yelled at them...

“NO WAY! JUST…. STOP FLIRTING AND START CLOSING!”

Someone replied…

“Hehe~ jealous…” Aster said.

Jamie chuckled. “Come on let’s just close up, the last customer already left,” Jamie said and grabbed a hold of Aster’s hand pulling him out the counter gently.

“Aye, then let’s make out,” Aster said with a smirk.

Jamie raised his eyebrow at him that says ‘really, you still have to say that?’

Aster chuckled and pulled him out the counter then they started closing the bar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters' names are a bit different from their animated movies. Feel free to guess or to ask me who they are. Though, you probably will know who they are as the story progress.

**CHAPTER 2**

 

Hector laid on his bed still thinking about what happened, he did cry for a while ago but realized that he's at fault too by kissing Guy outside. He should have done it when they were inside his car it was stupid of him to kiss him outside…

Hector was pulled back from his thoughts by someone knocking at the door…

"Yes…?" Hector said lazily.

"Phone for you dear," a woman said with a slight rough accent.

"Okay thanks, mom…" Hector replied, getting up from his bed.

….

He held the phone to his ear and greeted the person on the other line…

"You sound dead," the other person started.

"Have you ever heard a dead person talk?" Hector asked.

The other person chuckled and said, "I did. Just now."

"Not really helping, Terrence," Hector said.

"Woah... You're really dead, why Terrence?" the other person called by Terrence said.

"Your other name was supposed to be called when a person is glad or happy.." Hector explained.

"But you are gay," Terrence mocked

"Fuck you….." Hector said with a straight face knowing Terrence does not really see it.

"ahahaha~ Come on now, tell me what happened.."

"You're the cousin, how come you still don't know yet?" Hector asked.

"I do know that Guy's parents knew your relationship with him, what I actually wanna know is what happened today," Terrence said smiling.

"You're smiling, aren't you?" Hector asked with a frown.

"What~! No, I'm not…" Terrence protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Hector said. "Usual place then?"

"Uhuh…" Terrence said.

After putting the phone down Hector heard someone blew their car horn. He looked out the window and saw a jet black Camaro waiting idly outside his house…

"Seriously..?" Hector said with a low voice, a smile creeping on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Driving their way to the 'usual place' Terrence keep glancing on Hector wondering if he should start asking or wait for his friend to start the conversation…

"Well, we broke up," Hector started.

"…"

"What else do you wanna know?" Hector asked.

"Want ice cream?" Terrence asked Hector back.

"You're such a ruiner, man," Hector said chuckling.

Terrence smiled and made a concerned face after, "What did he say?"

Hector gave him a short silence before replying, "He just ended it"

"So he chose his parents over you?" Terrence asked.

"..."

"Dude, that's fucked up…" Terrence said with a frown, "Also old fashioned" He added turning his head to look at Hector with raised brow then looking back at the road.

Hector chuckled, "Just drive faster so we can get ice cream,"

"Heh~! Fine your treat."

Hector frowned playfully, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asked turning to look at Terrence.

"I'm driving you there, I think that's fair enough," Terrence said with a smirk.

"Some best friend you are," Hector said rolling his eyes.

Terrence just kept smirking at him…

 

* * *

 

 

People pass by in front of a white-haired boy sitting on a bench, staring down, sighing a lot and thinking. Thinking of his sister…

Meanwhile, Hector and Terrence are inside the convenience store looking for the flavor of the ice cream they wanted. They found a caramel and that flavor is the last of it, the rest were chocolates. They even argued about who's going to have it, but Hector gave up, in the end, letting Terrence have the caramel flavor instead and have the chocolate ice cream for himself…

"Seriously I'm the one paying but I didn't get to have the flavor I wanted," Hector complains in a hushed tone not aware that Terrence still hears him.

"You just have to be more persistent next time bro… hehe~," Terrence said waving the ice cream for Hector to see.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Hector replied with a little sarcasm.

They were nearing the cashier where a middle-aged woman employee is unintentionally eavesdropping through the two's conversation…

"Because I'm charming and you love me," Terrence said with a wink towards Hector.

"That's just gross, man," Hector said with a raised eyebrow smiling.

"Doesn't really show on your face though," Terrence said, slightly laughing.

The woman was smiling and staring at the two and suddenly…

"Aw~ you two are such an adorable couple," She said while taking their ice cream.

Hector and Terrence were startled while staring at the lady, they looked at each other then back again to claim their ice cream. While getting out the convenience store, they glance for the last time at the woman and smiled sheepishly while she's waving at them…

"Are we even flirting with each other?" Terrence asked.

Hector sighed and chuckled, "Duh, you just said that you're charming and I love you" Hector deadpanned.

"Sometimes people's prediction isn't on the right track," Terrence said with a straight face.

"Uhuh…"

They sat on a bench and Hector noticed a white-haired boy, slumped on the bench across from the one he and Terrence are sitting. He didn't give much attention and just thought that the guy might have broken up with someone too and that reminds him of his own situation again. But if he just looked closely and concentrated on the boy across from them, he was crying and the shrugging of his shoulders proves it enough.

….

Jack didn't know what to do, his sister needed the medication as soon as possible but they don't have the money for it. He even stops attending college and been taking three jobs in a week and it's still not enough. The money he earned is almost only fitted with his brother's tuition and the rest was for their food and house bills. He was tired of it. He never had time to bond with his siblings because of his jobs anymore. Even when they live under the same roof, he barely saw them awake. He's been longing to hear their laughter again, he wanted to hug them and he misses them.

Suddenly, he remembered the offer that's been waiting for him from Reye, a host from the gay bar he's been working on as a waiter. Reye offered Him a special job, and all he needed to do is dance half naked in front of the customer or customers.

Honestly, he doesn't want it but there is no other option left. Well, there's Jamie but if he wanted to borrow the cash then that means he has to tell him. Together with Jamie's boyfriend Aster, Jamie would definitely borrow some cash from his boyfriend and lend it to Jack. Jack doesn't want that. He doesn't want others to worry about him, no more frowns and sad faces. He wants laughter… He wants freedom…..

So, in the end, Jack decided to accept Reye's offer and he's going to tell him his in with it tomorrow…

"I hope it'll be okay," Jack said to himself and stands from the bench he's been slumping in and went to his next job.

He's not sure of this. Of course, he's not! Jack doesn't have any experience with dancing half naked in front of gay men for goodness sake. Heck, he's not even gay!

 

* * *

 

 

Strangely, Hector was not aware that he's been staring at the boy across their seat. Terrence, on the other hand, was almost done with his ice cream and thinking of a plan to make Hector give his for him. But he noticed Hector's line of sight, when he follows it he sees the white-haired boy stands up… walking away. Terrence also noticed that Hector was following the boy's motion…

"What the hell, man... Are you planning on hitting on that boy? Seriously, you just had break-up for breakfast this morning…" Terrence said crossing his legs and leans both elbows, making a straight face…

"It's still morning and I'm not gonna- why'd you think I was planning on hitting on someone?" Hector said, looking at Terrence with an 'I can't believe you're saying that to me', "And for your information, I want Guy back" He added, rolling his eyes.

"Then why are you staring at that boy?" Terrence asked, turning his head in Hector's direction and raising a brow.

"Wha- a boy- where is- I was?" Hector asked back, can't decide on what question to ask first.

Terrence made a face, "the fuck," he uncrossed his legs and stands up, "t'so annoying when that happens" he muttered looking away.

"What, would you repeat that one, please?" Hector pleaded.

"I said I'm starving, let's go have lunch," Terrence said, walking to the parking lot.

Hector follows, "It not even 11:30 you hungry already? And technically, you are not starving since you know when will you're going to eat so you're probably just hungry."

"Okay fine Mr. Nerdy Hiccup, you're such a bookworm." Terrence teased, rolling his eyes.

"We talked about that name…" Hector warned, frowning.

Terrence was chuckling when he noticed Hector's ice cream still half full.

"As always you don't finish your food," Terrence said, still staring at Hector's ice cream.

"Wha-?" Hector looked at his small ice cream tub still half full then sighed, "here, you can have it" handing to Terrence.

"Hahaha! Thank you…"

"You aren't really welcome."

Terrence ate the ice cream first real fast before driving because he can't wait until they got to Hector's house where his mom is cooking. Terrence's favorite, grilled salmon.

 

* * *

 

 

Note: Jack left the 'usual place' of Hector and Terrence at around 11:30 and he just walked the whole way. So he got to the art shop passed noon… hahaha!

Jack walks into an art shop where a girl arranging some materials on the shelf…

"Welcome to- Oh, Jack!" The girl greeted.

"Good morning, Trix" Jack greeted back.

"Jack, it's past noon already," Trix said, getting a ladder and moving to a high shelf.

"Oh," Jack replied looking at the wall clock of the shop.

"You had lunch already?" Trix asked while arranging some sketchbooks.

"Uh... I'll eat later" Jack said, walking passed Trix to get his uniform from his locker.

"Mom brought some fries and burgers a while ago." Trix said, "I ate the fries though, you can have both burgers I won't be eating them anyway," she added.

"No it's fine I'll just buy food later," Jack tried to protest, tying the apron's lace.

Trix stopped arranging the sketchbooks and looked in Jack's direction, "Would you just eat it?" she said.

Jack sighed, "Thanks..."

"Also, mom's coming back to give some foods to you again."

"What?" Jack asked, frowning a bit.

"Don't worry, we know that you have money problems and don't want us to help but it's not actually for you." Trix said, answering the main question in Jack's mind, "It's for those two, you know she's fond of them especially their teeth."

Jack chuckled, "I see…"

Done with arranging the sketchbooks, Trix got down and went to her locker to get those burgers…

"Here." handing Jack a paper bag.

"Thanks." Jack said, seeing what was inside the paper bag, "you've got to be kidding me," Jack looked at Trix.

Trix chuckled, "You can finish those, you're a guy anyway," she said, as she walks to the counter

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure your stomach can handle two quarter pounder burgers." She said as she gets herself busy.

"Still, I can't eat all of this it's too heavy" Jack reasoned to her.

"Then give it to Nick, I'm sure he'll love that."

"I don't know, I think he's starting to become a vegetarian."

Trix turned her head towards Jack, "No way," she whispers

"Yeah, I'm not sure though"

Trix smirked, "give it to Emma then"

Jack froze for a second and said, "Right, maybe she will"

Trix noticed the sudden change of tone from Jack, "What's happened?"

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the car, Terrence was humming happily while thinking of food. Hector seeing this, he just smirked and kept quiet, thinking of something to do to make Guy come back to him…

"Augh, shit…." Terrence suddenly said

"What?" Hector asked looking at Terrence.

"I forgot to buy some materials."

"Uh…. You can turn around, I don't mind."

Terrence didn't say anything and just took a U-turn…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs are already mentioned in this chapter. The total of them are three so far and will keep it that way for the following chapters.

**CHAPTER 3 part 1**  


A lot of people are loitering on campus and most of them are creating too much noise.  Far the crowd, two individuals sit in front of each other busying themselves with their interests.

The male companion was holding a book, clearly contained by the adventures that he's creating in his mind through the description of the book. His hair blonde paired up with his blue eyes and a frameless glasses sliding his nose from time to time.

Across the man, a female friend, she's wearing her hair in a braided ponytail, her eyes almost matching the color of her friend's but darker and more pronounced. She's been busying herself with her wood carvings while the design of the model is sketched in her pad, laid in front of her.

Her phone suddenly started to chirp…

"Gab, your phone is ringing." The blonde said, distracted by the chirping phone, "and change that ringtone, will you." he added.

Gab stopped sketching and made a face when she grabbed her phone from her body bag and answered the call…

"Yes, Toothless, what is it?" Gab greeted the other line, putting her sketch on the table.

"I'm in an art shop. You need something so I could buy it?" Toothless said.

"Oh." Gab replied, starting to perk up, "Uh, white charcoal and soft pastel… Ah! Also a black book, I'll pay you on that one."

"Okay, I'll bring it there when I'm done here."

"Don't you have classes today, kid?" Gab asked.

"Don't call me kid we're just the same age, and no I don't have classes. Professors seem to be lazy today." Toothless replied, a little irritated with the word 'kid'.

"No, not really, I'm ten months older than you," Gab deadpanned, smiling.

Toothless groaned, "I'll be there, in a few minutes." He said before ending the call.

"Who was it, Terrence?" the blonde boy asked.

Gab tossed her phone back in her bag and said, "Yes Cadan, It's your crush and he is coming here."

"Tsk. Can you please cut it with the crush thing? And stop bullying me with your words." Cadan said, irritated but a little blush showing on his cheeks.

Gab laughed louder for people to glance their way, "Don't give that shit on me while blushing and I'm not bullying you. I just show affection that way that really means "do your best to impress him"…" she said with a smirk.

"You'll never change that attitude"

"If I did then it won't be fun to hang out with me now, no?" she replied with a smile, continuing with her sketching.

Cadan didn't reply but he was smiling, Gab wasn't able to see it because of his book blocking half of his face…

 

* * *

 

 

Terrence parked in front of the art shop…

"You coming?" Terrence asked.

"No, Toothless, I'll just wait here," Hector said, still staring at the window.

Toothless smiled with the name so that means his best friend is feeling better bit by bit, "Okay, this won't take long." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

When Toothless got in the shop Hector sighed, he leaned on his seat and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes though, an unbelievable scene in front of him is happening…

In front of Toothless' car, a brown-haired man with a weird ponytail on top of his head, smiling and beside him a girl with red hair, holding his hand giggling to whatever the man is saying. They are passing, walking slowly as if to make it stuck in Hector's mind and repeat it in every single day of his life.

Guy is with someone else and Hector was confused. They just broke up this morning, right?

Hector was getting out of the car when Guy's mother got out of the car beside Toothless'…

"Did you kids have fun?" Guy's mother asked them but actually just looking at his son like they are having a little telepathic conversation.

The girl answered the woman, "Yes, madam, it was fun. Guy here is really a gentleman." She said smiling at her.

"Good." The woman said sternly but with a smile.

As Hector watched the scene, he started to frown. But to his surprise, Guy was smiling but the smile was not because he is happy. Hector knows it.

Hector stayed inside the car until the one beside it left. He started to think deeply again, he didn't notice Toothless getting inside and calling him…

"-tor, Hector... Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

Hiccup came back from his thoughts, "What?" he asked turning to Toothless who's frowning.

"What? Don't "what?" me, what is it this time?" Toothless asked, still frowning but his voice full of concern.

"Nothing, sorry it won't happen again." Hiccup said.

"It better be!"

"And stop calling me-"

"Stop giving me that bullshit! I'm angry at you." Toothless cut in, frowning

Hiccup widened his eyes but smirked after, "Aw~ did I make the big baby mad at me now? Oh why, oh why~?" Hiccup almost sang, tilting his head.

Toothless pushed Hiccup's face and Hiccup laughed…

"We're heading to the university," Toothless said.

"What? Why? You don't have classes today, right?" Hiccup asked.

"I got something to give to my sister."

"That's fine for me, but aren't you hungry?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, well we still got time." Toothless said, smiling and probably because of thinking about the food again, "Besides, it's my sister we're visiting." He added.

"Riiiiighht~ it is your sister. I don't really know if I should be sorry for her for having you as her little brother." Hiccup said.

"Hey I'm not her little brother, we're the same age." Toothless argue.

"Ten months apart? That's the same age?" Hiccup deadpanned.

"You sound like her now," Toothless said with a straight face, starting the car.

"Oh, thank you." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't a compliment."

Then they drove off, heading for the university…

 

* * *

 

 

(Okay, this is what happened inside the art shop…)

When Toothless came in, a white-haired boy greeted him and started to ask about what he needed. Toothless remembering from a while ago that the guy in front of him is the one being stared at by his best friend from the park. He looked back at his car before answering the guy.

"Uh, oil paint, a set of oil paint," Toothless said.

"What brand, sir?" The guy asked.

Toothless pointed at a particular name in front of them.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the guy said with a smile.

Toothless was surprised to see the guy that it leads him to think if there is something like fate or destiny happening here but shrugged it off after. While waiting for the guy he suddenly had the urge to call his sister.

He got five before someone answered…

"Yes, Toothless, what is it?" greeted his sister, with a bored tone

"I'm in an art shop. You need something so I could buy it?" Toothless asked

"Oh." His sister said perking up, "Uh, white charcoal and soft pastel… Ah! Also a black book, I'll pay you on that one." She added.

"Okay, I'll bring it there when I'm done here."

"Don't you have classes today, kid?" his sister asked.

"Don't call me kid we're just the same age, and no I don't have classes. Professors seemed to be lazy today." Toothless replied, a little irritated with the word 'kid'.

"No, not really, I'm ten months older than you," she said.

Toothless groaned, "I'll be there, in a few minutes." He said before ending the call.

Just in time after the call, the guy came back with the things he needed…

"Here, are these all you need, sir?" the guy said with a polite tone, still smiling.

"Uhm no, actually I still need two white charcoals, soft pastel, and a black book," Toothless said.

The guy nodded and left to get the materials…

 

* * *

 

 

After the customer left, Trix coughed reminding Jack that she's still in there and waiting for his explanation…

At the time she asked Jack what happened, Trix caught a black Camaro taking a park in front of their shop. When she recognized the plate number she started to shift from the counter going to a corner and pretends that she's going to arrange some materials again. Jack watching what Trix is doing he raised a brow and before he can manage to ask his friend, a tall man came in. Raven hair, tan skin, green eyes, the guy was wearing all black except for his inside shirt. Black pants, black boots, black coat and a grey long sleeve shirt inside his coat.

While Jack is having a 'business' talking with the man, Trix kept quiet through the whole conversation. After the man left, Trix stands and went to the cashier again…

Jack gave her a questioning look that said 'what was that?'

"That's nothing, he just reminds me of… someone." Trix said, answering Jack's questioning look, "and he's a regular customer here." She added.

Jack nodding, his mouth making an 'ah' shape, "your ty-"

"The 'someone' that that customer resembles is a nightmare so no, not my type" Trix cut in.

"Oh, okay, my bad" Jack said, a little awkwardly.

"So are you planning on telling me what happened?" Trix asked.

Jack frown, he should have asked her more about the 'someone'…

"It's under control now, so don't worry" Jack assured.

"It's Emma we're talking about here you know."

"It's under control," Jack said with finality.

Before Trix could ask again, a woman wearing clothes that almost had 10 colors came inside, carrying two boxes and four paper bags on top. Trix seeing this rushed outside with Jack following her and carried a box out from the woman's hands and put it on the counter…

And.. For a small woman, she sure had a trick to carry boxes almost the same size as her…

"Mom you should have called especially when you're carrying those" Trix said gesturing to the boxes.

"I made it anyway," Trix's mother said, smiling.

"Good afternoon, ma'am" Jack greeted the woman, flashing a warm smile.

Toothiana cupped Jack's head and pulled a little harshly and started to open his mouth wide to see his 'freshly fallen snow' teeth…

"Aw~ still white as snow, good job dear," Toothiana said, not removing her fingers from Jack's mouth.

"Ah dint doh eni'ing toh eht, eleh." Jack said, trying to form a word but totally failed. (I didn't do anything to it, really)

"Sorry, could you repeat it dear?" Toothiana said, confused but fingers still on Jack's mouth with her eyes looking from every side of his teeth looking for a cavity or something.

Trix sighed, "Mom, fingers out of his mouth please." She said.

"Oh. Sorry dear" Toothiana let go of Jack, "They are beautiful" patting Jack's arm lightly and moving to her daughter's side.

Jack chuckled, "How's your day, ma'am?" he asks.

"How many times should I remind this boy that he can just call me Tooth?" Toothiana asks her daughter, a little whine in her tone.

Trix smirked, "No one really knows, mom," she said getting inside the counter again…

 

* * *

 

 

The parking lot is almost full, a lot of different vehicles parked back to back but he managed to find a spot with a tree shading it. When his Camaro got parked, he looked at Hiccup who is still deep in thinking.

Toothless sighed, "You still thinking about it, huh?"

Hiccup blinked and turn toward Toothless, "sorry"

"Nah~! It's just that –well maybe I don't understand but seriously Hiccup there are other guys out there." Toothless said with a concerned look on his face, "Way better for you and won't choose their parents over you." he added.

Hiccup smirked, "Okay, alright, don't be so dramatic. There are no cameras around to film this scene we're –uh, you're doing"

"I'm…. I'm just freakin' concern, you-you little-!" Toothless cut himself off and started to push Hiccup fast and repeatedly making the car shake and people started to look at the shaking vehicle. They can't really seem to see who are inside because of its black tinted windows.

Toothless stopped by a knock on his window. Looking out he sees his sister and immediately opens his car door…

"You done looking like you're having great sex here?" Gab said both hands on her back. On her side, a blonde guy standing.

Toothless came out his Camaro, "Sis-"

"People are looking concerned for this baby," Gab cut Toothless off, patting the Camaro and started to walk away.

Toothless looked at the blonde and he just shrugged then towards Hiccup and Hiccup mouthed 'let's just follow her' getting out of his best friend's car.

They sat facing each other, best friends sitting beside each other and a blonde kept stealing glances towards a particular raven haired guy. Of course, Gab noticed it and chuckled, but instead of any teasing she suddenly…

"So what's up with you Hiccup?" Gab ask

"Huh, what? Why me?"

Gab stared at him with a straight face...

"Seriously, you guys are his cousins why do you still ask?" Hiccup ask

"I do know about Guy's parents knowing your relationship with him, what I wanted to know is what happened today," Gab said

Hiccup raised a brow because that was exactly what Toothless said a while ago but more formal from Gab. He even thought if these two siblings practice this question just to ask him…

"He broke up with me."

"Hmm… That's a little odd." Gab commented.

"How is it odd?"

"I had a dream" Gab suddenly blurted.

"What? How did that connect with it being odd?" Toothless asked

"Well in the dream it was you who broke up with him," Gab said, pointing at Hiccup.

"Me?" Hiccup said, disbelief forming on his face, "That's just impossible."

"Always expect the unexpected." Gab said, turning to Toothless, "Where are the materials?"

Toothless didn't say a word and just slide the paper bag in front of his sister…

"Are you sure, you want him back?" Gab asked Hiccup again.

"I didn't-"

"It's obvious, you know. Especially Toothless getting irritated like this that means you're into something and he's trying to get you off it but you're just too stubborn." Gab said, her eyes turn to Toothless for a second for gesturing.

Hiccup sighed, "I just… love him." He said with a tone of defeat.

Really, is Toothless' sister some telepathic being or something? Hiccup thought.

"Really?" Gab ask

Hiccup just looked at her...

"I really doubt it though." She said, her forefinger on her lower lip

With this comment, the three slowly turned their heads to the woman, giving her their questioning look…

Noticing the boys around her looking, she started to smile and then turned to face Hiccup…

"I know a place that could help you," she said with a grin.

"I have a feel bad about this" The blonde muttered.

"Shut up Cadan" Gab said still grinning.

"You're creepy"

Gab laughed at the comment and Hiccup making a face, not really understanding what she's trying to tell him.

Toothless suddenly, "Aha! I get it that would be good for him!" he said a little too loud.

"Too slow, kid" Gab said.

Toothless glared at his sister...

They planned it out, Gab suggesting that Hiccup should try going to this particular bar. Both Cadan and Hiccup shouted the question 'What!?" at her and she almost fell from her seat. She asked Toothless to help her explain and he started explaining and Gab syncing in from time to time. At first, Hiccup declined the offer but Toothless get on dramatic on him again and started to beg. Gab looking at his brother made her thought 'this boy is a big time puppy' and hoping he won't do it to her. Soon Hiccup accepted it but said it to be just once because he still wanted to get Guy back. Toothless felt irritated with the statement but agreed anyway. On the back of his mind though, he is determined to make Hiccup forget about Guy. Yeah, it sounds like he's the one in love with his best friend but really he just hated seeing Hiccup hurting. He has seen Hiccup been through it when they were still in high school and if it wasn't because of Guy, Hiccup would be seeing himself with cats as his only companion in life…

"Wow. You guys just made me late for my next subject" Gab said while looking at her watch. She doesn't sound like she really cared though.

"As if you care" Toothless deadpanned.

Gab chuckled and made her stand, "good point but I still need to attend."

With that finality, they said their goodbyes and went on to their destination…

Cadan was really quiet for a while, debating himself to ask his best friend about their conversation before, but Gab noticed the hesitation and answered what she thought her best friend wanted to clarify from her…

"Do you remember when we were in 4th grade?" Gab asked the blonde.

"What about 4th grade?" Cadan said

"I told you that I dreamt about you crying because you tripped and cut your knee," Gab said.

"Yeah."

"And in that dream when you saw me, you stopped crying and started to smile as if you've seen your mother and know that you'll be fine because she'll be treating your knee." Gab continued.

"uhuh.." Cadan agreed, "and the funny thing is after hearing it, I tripped when we were playing tag with others and accidentally pushed by someone." He added," but instead of mom making me stop to cry, you did and you were the one to treat my wounds."

Gab was smiling, looking at Cadan in the corner of her eye…

Cadan gasped, making a halt, "Does that mean –when you said Hiccup is-" he said, eyes getting bigger and bigger if it were possible.

Gab stopped walking and chuckled, "I'm not sure though." She said, "If I remember it, sometimes it doesn't happen."

"But it still awesome you know," Cadan said, turning to look at his best friend

Gab just smiled at him and continued walking, "Come on, you have class too right?"

Cadan checked his watch, "Our classes aren't the same but we have the same time, right?" he asked.

Gab stopped and turn to look at Cadan, "and that means?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Screw class," Cadan said with a smile.

Gab was surprised because her best friend never cut classes even when he's late…

Gab laughed, "And because of that my dear friend, we'll go to the arcade!"

"What? No! I want to go to the library." Cadan whined.

Gab stared at her best and suddenly made a firm grip on his left shoulder, "Nope! You're coming with me.." she said with a smirk.

 

Cadan started to scream and call for help but no one really tried to take them seriously, because why would they? When he's screaming and laughing at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3 part 2**

Jack’s POV

Before I got out from the art shop Sandy texted me that the bakery will be closed for this week. The bakery is my third job and Sandy is my boss, a short man with a golden hair and golden brown eyes. The man can't speak due from an old accident but he always tried his best to be understood by others. Most of the time, he writes on notes or a handy whiteboard and sometimes he tries to teach us employees so we can understand him. The others do learn fast than me, I think I'm helpless but Sandy doesn't give up.

When Trix and her mother knew about the text they insisted to give me a ride home. I never really got the chance to decline because they didn't stop saying things that supposed to be convincing like "it's dangerous in the dark you know, you might get robbed or molested or kidnapped, -gasp- or maybe they try to get your intestine and sell it" and most of these ideas came from Toothiana by the way. I do appreciate the worry but I'm not a child, I can take care of myself besides, what would a thief rob from me?  But anyway, I thanked them for the ride and immediately got inside the house because Toothiana gave me the boxes she was carrying when she got to the art shop. It's a mystery to me about how the woman got the strength to carry out the boxes because it's really heavy.

After dropping the boxes, Emma greeted me with a question...

"What is that?" she asked

"Those are gifts… From Tooth" I said with a smile, "Do you remember her?"

"The dentist?" she asked again, slowly approaching me.

"Yes, the dentist and she also wanted to see you again"

"Do you think I can hold it if I go out the house?" she asked, looking at me with almost no emotion.

"I…I –of course, you can Ems, why do you think you can't?" I asked her, a bit of worry tone in my voice

"They said that I can't," she said bowing her head.

"Who did?" I asked her, pretending that I don't know what she meant.

Emma stiffened with my question and slowly walked away. It was not in her nature to walk away without answering a question, Emma is a very polite and spirited girl but when our mother died she started to act differently.

(Flashback)…..

_The Overland siblings got home late after the funeral but Emma was still crying. Both her older brothers already tried to make her stop but in vain. Emma got to her room immediately and both boys just looked at each other wondering if one of them should approach her again. But they settled not to and just give her time to adjust._

_Emma loved their mother and was very close to her, she always does the things that will make their mother proud and happy. Despite that, Emma was a little bit spoiled, since she is the only female child. Then one night a heavy rain had occurred in the town of Burgess._

_Mrs. Overland got stuck in her office. She wonders if she should call home to let her eldest know that she might not get home that night. But when she did and instead of Jackson taking the phone, Emma answered it and the woman hesitated about telling the news or not. She told her daughter though, and it was a bad decision, worse actually because Emma started to have a tantrum. Demanding her mother to get home immediately. Mrs. Overland was too kind to say no to her only girl and tried to calm her down by making a promise that she is going home right away._

_The street was nearly empty and that lets Mrs. Overland drives a little faster to get home to her children, well most likely, child. Her car's head lights are on really bright but because of the heavy rain combined with thick fog, making her impossible to see the road clearly she didn't notice a truck in front of her. The truck's lights were off._

_The last scene Mrs. Overland saw is people around her making a ruckus or of what she made out of it are "make way!" or "please step aside people!" and after that, she can't help but close her eyes._

_The reaction from her children is mostly silence but Emma was different. When the three heard the news on what happened to their mother, Emma was in shock and wasn't able to react, seeing her mother in the hospital bed covered in white cloth. The girl just sat beside the corpse and stare. She does it from seeing her mother until the funeral. She only started to cry when her mother's corpse was being pulled down its grave. Both her older brothers tried to calm her down but it didn't work, she still cried until they all got home and locked herself in her room._

_A week after, in the middle of the night, Jack heard banging and crashing. He thought that maybe a thief got in but before he got near the stairs the door beside him banged hard that made him jump. Realizing whose door it was, he immediately called Emma's name while trying to open her door._

_When he managed to open his sister's door, he saw everything in a mess and her sister sitting on the floor curling up and covering her ears…_

_Jack slowly walk toward his sister and all he's hearing Emma saying, "Make them stop, please make them stop…. I beg you" while his sister is staring straight to nothing with wide eyes. Soon Jack's brother came in and asked what just happened and Jack just shakes his head and started to calm her sister._

_In the next day, Emma was calm as if nothing happened to her and continues until the third day she just started to cry and talks about what happened to their mother was her fault. In that state, it was her second brother Nicko who was there and tried to comfort her but eventually, it never worked until Jack came back home from his classes._

_The following weeks, Jack started to think about Emma's condition. He thought it was depression but the girl mentioned about someone talking to her. He asked if it was a new friend but his sister said that the voice has no owner, that she just randomly heard the voice and most of the time they blamed her for everything that she is doing wrong or lacking._

_Jack was already working in the art shop before his mother passed away. With that, he half-accidentally mentioned her sister's action to his friend Trix and what his friend did is asked her mother about it. So it ended up Emma getting a check up to a psychiatrist, insisted by Trix's mother Toothiana._

_'Emma has a schizoaffective disorder.' The psychiatrist's words echoed in Jack's head. Schizophrenia and depression, in Emma's case, is manic depression. The psychiatrist suggested that Emma should take a therapy right away and of course Jack would be glad to let Emma take it but what money should he use? His mother just recently died and there are three of them, sure Emma stop going to school because of her condition but there is still his brother who's in high school and he can't just let him stop because they are short with money. He also had his college classes –unless…. Unless he stops attending college and starts to look for more job, that's it! He's the one to stop and find a job. He had to, for the sake of Emma_ …

(End of Flashback…)

From that moment on, Jack stopped attending his classes and been taking three jobs every week. This goes for almost a month now, he is still surviving but the money isn't enough. Since it will take more than a couple of sessions and not to mention the medication needed. Emma needed a shot if her manic depression suddenly attacks again.

 

Back to Jack's POV

A heavy sighed got out from me before the door opened, Nicko just got home. My younger brother doesn't talk too much and if you look at him, you might see him as a nerd because of his appearance. He wears an oversize glasses with black frame, he is thin and his clothes always looked oversized on him but from all that he has his hair as white as mine. And if you ask, nope, our hair is not naturally white. The actual plan was to make it blonde but it looked worse so we did repeat the process until it turned white…

"You're home early today," Nicko said.

"Yeah, Sandy texted me and said the bakery will be closed for this week," I said while getting off this backpack.

He stopped me from taking his bag, "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked and I just smiled at him.

"Yes, I think it is," I said.

Nicko just nodded and went to his room to change then I started unpacking the boxes. It was ironic because with all the food inside there are a couple of candies. What has gotten into Toothiana's mind? But it made me smile because I think maybe she's accepting a little bit candies from now on.

In the middle of unpacking, Nicko appeared like a ghost in front of me wearing all black again. I made a face and said, "Would you stop that?" he gave me a questioning look telling me to elaborate myself. "Stop wearing all black and walking like a cat," I said.

"It's comfortable," Nicko said, taking a look at his long-sleeved black shirt, "I don't think it's a bother"

"With that white hair of yours, it does," I said, continuing with unpacking. "Here" I tossed the candies to him. He gave me a questioning look again, "It's from Tooth" I said.

"Toothiana?" he asked a tone of assurance.

"Yes, Toothiana" I smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup's POV

Someone has been knocking on my door like crazy…

"It's not locked!" I shouted to whoever was knocking. I have a good guess about who it was anyway so I pretended to sleep again then someone burst into my room.

"Wake up sleepy head we're going out to have fun today!" Toothless chirped like we are going to have fun today.

"Five more minutes," I said, frowning.

"No!" now he's jumping on my bed.

I sat up and said, "What the fuck, are you five?" rubbing my eyes.

"At heart, yes," he said, not stopping.

"I'm up. Would you stop?" I said lazily.

"Not until you got your ass away from this bed"

I stood up but sat in my computer chair and tried to sleep. I heard Toothless stopped from making my bed a trampoline and flicked his tongue. If I was right, I think he's…

"Hello, Gab? Hiccup doesn't wanna get up, can you come-"

"Okay, I'm up!" I said, standing up. He didn't even bother saying goodbye because it was a fake call.

"Come on take a shower and put on some decent clothes"

"As if I have 'none decent clothes'"

"I'll wait in the kitchen," Toothless said and got out.

"Don't eat all our food!" I said, reminding him.

So yeah, I took a shower put on some 'decent' clothes as Toothless said and got down to the kitchen. I saw mom and Toothless talking animatedly but once my mom saw me they stop their conversation. She smiled and asked if I'm ready and of course I gave her a "ready as I'll ever be" face. When I sat down next to Toothless she immediately gave me a mug of coffee then I muttered thanks. Toothless started tapping his fingers on the table reminding me to drink the coffee quick so we can go, but seriously where are we going? It's freaking seven in the morning!

"Why is it that you're impatient today?" I asked him, "It's hot you know!" I said while gesturing to my coffee.

"Use a spoon then! And hurry up" Toothless said slamming his hand on the table repeatedly.

I didn't take all the coffee because I don't usually finish anything when it comes to food anyway. When I stood, Toothless just went straight outside and prepared the car.

After closing the car door I see Toothless on the phone talking to someone, I think it's a male voice. I asked him who it was and he said it was Tuffnut, Toothless asked him and his friend Belch to hang out. They will be with us in this hanging out thing he said would be fun but nothing is really fun unless it is a plan for taking Guy back.

Anyways we took off and got to the mall do stuff like watching horror movies and doing pranks to those who are watching with us like 'Tuffnut keep throwing popcorns in every direction' earning us glares from others. Pretending that we need different sizes of shoes and once the salesman or woman went away to get our desired sizes, we simply just went away and look for another store as a prank. This went the whole morning until they got tired of doing stupid stuff –I mean seriously I know I'm with them but this is stupid. What can I do anyway, I approved of this.

We ate lunch then arcade after, at least I had a little fun with the arcade. Now we've been out the whole day, it's already 9:15 pm and I still have no idea on which bar is Toothless taking me.

….

Toothless parked in front of a bar named Empress Marie, pretty odd for a gay bar's name but who cares? The ambiance isn't like gay men just went inside and having sex anywhere inside or doing blowjobs. The design of the building is actually nice like you're just entering a coffee shop, no violet lights, just warm brown ones and people on the terrace just chatting with their dates. Oh, that's wrong I think customers and host chatting with each other.

When we got inside, a waiter greeted us and before he could ask about how many seats Toothless cut him off and ask a service for 'Terrence'. The waiter nods, completely knew what it meant and lead us to a room…

 

* * *

 

 

Jack's POV

I'm nervous. I'm freaking nervous, I think I should back out but before I could give more thoughts about it, Reye came in and sat beside me…

"Are you ready?" Reye asked, a cheerful smile working on his face.

"I think so," I said, looking down. I'm already wearing nothing on top and with these jeans unbuttoned, I really wanna back out.

Reye chuckled, "you can close it if you want," he said still smiling.

I didn't close it though because it's only Reye who tells me to close it, the others would probably make me unbutton it again. "Nah, it's fine," I said, giving him a reassuring smile which I think did not work.

"Well, give it your best shot and maybe if you're lucky the customers will give you points. And that's important" Reye said, trying to cheer me up, "Now I'm off to my room and you just relax and just dance there, sexy" he followed with a wink then left out the room.

A few minutes after Reye, someone knocked and called my name, I called back and they said the customer had arrived. There are five of us working on this, the first two will enter and will be dealing with the poles. The second two will be the ones near the customer and do the flirt dancing. Ugh, I should not name those types of dance. Now since I'm new, they decided that I'll be the last to come in. I didn't mind it because I would rather be in the corner than dancing shitty in front of strangers.

I thought that they might be some perverted old men, but I was wrong though. Opening the door, I saw four men nearly my age. Two of them have the same height, 6 feet or higher and the other two probably the same height as me. Wait that's not the point!

As I got in the middle and started dancing, I felt someone approach me. I stop for a moment to see a guy –one of the tallest with a messy auburn hair staring at me but I continued dancing, even if it's a little awkward. Then I heard him laugh…

W-What?" I asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup's POV

It was getting really boring right now well for me that is, these three idiots are the ones having fun. It's been three minutes since those four came in this room. Oh great! Seriously I don't need this! I really wanted to go home but Toothless kept his eyes on me while flirting. What the Fuck! I'll definitely make this guy suffer.

Someone came in again, Okay, woah wait. Well, this is unusual, the guy have his hair dyed white and even from a far distance I can see his eyes with a lighter blue color gleaming like a wolf's in the dark. Then the said white-haired guy started dancing with terrible moves. I figured this one is new but despite the horrible moves it was actually amusing. Or maybe he might work after all.

Before I knew it I'm already in front of him, oh well my feet eh –I mean foot might have been growing his own brain now. He stops for a moment to look at me but continue his awful dance moves. When he did, I can't hold back a laugh…

'W-What?" the white haired boy asked.

 

* * *

 

 

"W-What?" Jack asked the man in front of him

"Haha –huh?" Hiccup replied, still laughing

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked the man again

"Sorry, it's just" Hiccup chuckled, "your moves are terrible"

Jack gasped, "what- alright fine, I'm sorry if my moves are terrible but I just needed your money mister!"

"hmm.." was all Hiccup replied crossing his arms

"….."

"How about I have you for a night?" Hiccup offered the white-haired male, "that way you can earn a lot more"

"Excuse me" Jack backing a little but Hiccup pulled him close

"I had a bad day, and I think letting me have your ass is more useful than with your terrible dance moves. Besides, you need money, right?" Hiccup smirked.

Jack escaped the man's arms and just like that…. Slap him hard in the face.

"You're a huge dick head you know that!" Jack screamed.

Everyone in the room stopped to whatever they are doing and turned their head to see what the screaming is all about. But all they saw is an auburn haired man's hand covering his left cheek and a white-haired guy stomping out of the room.

Hiccup was left standing and with people staring at him, his cheeks felt warm and it was throbbing but he felt something else. His heart suddenly beats faster than before and almost heard it thumping. It felt uncomfortable for him but at the same time, it gives the feeling of excitement and so much energy that his life might have been extended for a decade. He removed his hand from his cheek and put it in his chess. Heart still beating fast, he inhaled and exhaled trying to calm it down.

"Well that's just interesting"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted as the longest chapter and here I think is when I stopped. But the next chapter will be updating this weekend. Just needed at least a comment about it from a friend. Though I will still post it this weekend, with or without any comments.

**CHAPTER 4**

 

Inside the car was nothing but silence, Hiccup's head is leaning in the car window, eyes closed while frowning. They are on their way to Hiccup's house and if you are wondering about their other two friends, they insisted to call a cab home after what happened. It would turn out really awkward if they got inside Toothless' car anyway so better avoid it. Toothless have no idea what just happened, a little annoyed because Hiccup got slapped really hard but he's not the one to complain. No one hit you without a reason and his best friend here is not talking about it at all so when they got in front of Hiccup's place he immediately asked him…

"Mind telling me what just happened back there?" Toothless asked crossing his arms

Hiccup sighed, "I just asked him out. That's what you wanted, right?" turning to his best friend, "asked someone out?"

"No one gets slapped just because they asked someone out"

Hiccup frowned and leaned back in his seat, "I asked him for a night"

Toothless turned to him with wide eyes, his face asking to repeat what Hiccup just said

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused about Toothless' reaction

"You were not supposed to do that –no, you never do that!" Toothless facepalmed

"Technically, I just asked him that so I can get out of that place. I was getting bored"

Toothless clicked his tongue, "You agreed to it but not really considering, huh?"

"Well, what do you expect? You know what I really wanted!" Hiccup half screamed at his best friend

Toothless' rolled his eyes, "When will you give up?" he said with a bored tone

"Not until I get a good reason about him breaking up with me because I'm sure he was just pressured by his parents" Hiccup reasoned

Toothless' eye twitched this time then he groans, "This. This stubbornness you have, it's getting really annoying! Whenever you want something, you won't leave it until you have it but you never really get it at all. You just ended up getting hurt!"

"But this is not something, Toothless" Hiccup argued, "You're my best friend, why don't you want to help me with this?"

"Because- !" Toothless paused

"'Because' what?" Hiccup asked him

Toothless sighed, "Because he's getting married, Hiccup" leaning on his seat, "Guy is getting married in two months"

Hiccup didn't say anything just staring at his best friend with wide eyes, repeating what Toothless said in his mind. Trying to register the meaning of it and after a few minutes, he got out of the car, getting inside his house. Toothless on the other hand groaned again and drove off. Hiccup will definitely give him the silent treatment again, he remembered the last time trying to apologize to him and getting him to talk was a huge effort. Now he's having it again and surely this time he'll be using so much of his effort to make him stop the treatment. Especially the fact that the best way he got is helping his best friend get his ex-boyfriend back.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the bar, Jack is inside the room changing into his clothes. First his left leg then next the other shoving it with force into his brown pants, he was clearly annoyed about what happened. When Reye came in, Jack almost pounds on the man ready to throw a punch…

"Reye, you said they won't do something like that!" Jack started, "you said all I have to do is dance half naked but one of them freaking squeezed my ass!" he added, turning red and not because of embarrassment –well a bit but it's more because of anger.

"I know, I know," Reye said in a gentle tone, "I'm sorry, Jack it wasn't supposed to turn out like that" he reasoned

"Then do explain what that bastard did" Jack demanded, his brows in a deep frown

"I-" He was cut off when someone came in, making him and Jack turn towards the door

"The man was a new customer, probably not paying attention to the rules," an old woman said, closing the door she came in to

"Empress!" Reye said with surprise

The old woman called 'Empress' nods towards the blue haired man, "Reye my boy, I have told you a thousand times that you may call me Marie" she said and smiled, "May I talk to this young man?" she asked as she gestured to Jack.

Reye nods and leaves the room, Marie simply following the blue-haired man's movement until he closes the door. Jack became stiff at that moment. He's in front of the owner. He doesn't know her much but with her appearance, she looks fierce. Her old white hair twisted in a loose bun, wearing a grey blouse with laces in every ends with a dark orchid shoal hanging in her arms, brown dress pants complimenting her fine straight posture.

"Jackson, am I correct?" Marie started

"Y-yes ma'am" Jack answered, his head lowered

"Marie, just call me Marie," Marie said as she sat on a trunk

"Yes ma' –I mean Marie," Jack said, "Can I help you?"

"Lift up your head Jackson, I'm here to explain things not to fire you about the scene you made" her expression still strong but she gives the gentle atmosphere around.

Jack lifted his head to face the owner and she gave him a smile, he returns the gesture of one of his own. "You have a gorgeous face," she stood and walked closer to Jack turning his face slowly side to side to explore the features of his face, "Are you certain that you are a man?" she asked him suddenly

"I'm sorry?" Jack got off guard

Marie chuckled, "I did not mean that but if your hair is as long as a teenager girl's and your manly posture gone, you can be mistaken as a woman" she stated with a smile. Jack's eyes grew confused, not sure if he should take it as a compliment or an insult.

Marie sighed, "You see my boy there are rules, the man did not follow it and so did you" with that Jack's eyes grew wide but before he protests Marie's hand motions for him to wait. "You accepted the job and he was your customer. Slapping your customer is not a part of your job, you are lucky that they just left and did not ask me to fire you"

Jack lowered his head again but Marie lifted it back, "I'm sorry, it won't happened again" he said

"Of course it won't unless you are going to do it again," Marie said, eyeing Jack

Jack smiled and shook his head, "I think I won't be"

As punishment, Jack will be working overtime for two nights and he accepted it. He still has time for his siblings anyway so a few hours for two nights won't hurt. But when he thinks about what happened, it was actually a waste. He should have said no than bursting his anger at the man. In some ways he was disappointed about the man's attitude, if only he was nicer, Jack would agree with his thought 'He's almost perfect; tall with a slightly lean body, strong jaw, warm hands, and those eyes… oh, those eyes were like emeralds –wait!' He cuts his daydreaming when he realizes the way he thinks about the man.

He's not gay after all.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been four days. Hiccup still gives Toothless the silent treatment and Toothless is having so much of irritation right now. Gab is annoyed with those two blockheads herself but she doesn't really know what happened. She can't just do anything without knowing the reason, can she? But when Saturday came, she invited the two to have a chat though it's more like an order when it comes to Hiccup and Toothless. They have no idea about both of them being invited at the same time and place.

Cadan's apartment is always quiet… of course, it is when all he does is read, study, clean the house and study again. Toothless already knew where Cadan lives so he went there on his own. He used to play there when they were younger before he met Hiccup…. Gab knew that Cadan would kill her about making Toothless go alone but she had to, Hiccup didn't know where the blonde lives. When Gab and Hiccup got there though, Hiccup and Toothless were just staring at each other. It was pretty awkward so Gab clapped her hands to break the silence…

"So let's start this, shall we?" she smiled at Hiccup, waiting for him to join Toothless and Cadan in the living room

Surprisingly, Toothless and Hiccup told what happened at the bar as if there was nothing happening with them at all like the silent treatment was long forgotten. Little did they know, Gab was listening and at the same time observing their interaction with each other…

"So basically you're upset because Toothless knew it before Guy broke up with you?" Gab asked

"A little, yes," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his ears

"Will you forgive him though?" Gab asked him again but waved her hand as if there was a bug flew right in front of her face, "never mind, how about he'll try to help you with Guy?" with that Hiccup straighten his posture and turn to Gab, Toothless turned his head quickly as if he's going to snap his neck himself. Cadan who's reading his book just glance at the three but actually, he's been glancing at Toothless from time to time.

"Hep!" she pointed at Toothless, "you have nothing to say on this" she followed, Toothless shrinks on his seat. "Stop smiling Cadan, you look creepy" she smirked

Cadan pretended to cough and straighten his self, continuing with his book.

Hiccup saw how Toothless reacts and loosen his posture, "He won't really be into it"

"How about like this; you ask someone to be your 'pretend' boyfriend and make Guy jealous. If it doesn't work that means he actually didn't love you and you have to stop thinking about plans to get him back. But if he did get jealous, that means he does love you and we won't argue about it anymore. You can have your way to stop the wedding." Gab offered

Both Toothless and Hiccup nodded...

"Where the heck will you find someone to pretend as Hiccup's new boyfriend?" Cadan asked

"Can't you do it?" Gab asked him back, she was joking but she dropped the tone, making it sound more serious

Cadan made a face saying 'Are you kidding me!?'

"Relax! I was just joking" Gab chuckled

"You sound serious," Hiccup said, Gab and Toothless burst out laughing

The siblings got home seeing their mother –well Gab's mother getting ready to be out again. Don't get it wrong Tamora loves her children even when Toothless weren't hers. It's just that she's a surgeon and always be needed at the hospital…

"Still busy?" Gab asked her mother, not turning to look at her exhausted face

"Yes, I'm sorry Gabby. I promise to take at least a day so we can-"

"Nah, that's okay, take the day off and rest," Gab said

Toothless was in the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator pretending to be looking for food. Tamora just stands there in her place near the sofa watching as her daughter walks up the stairs.

"Terrence if you are done looking for food, go change and meet me on the rooftop," Gab said before she closes her door

Tamora lowered her head, clutching her bag tightly. She doesn't realize that Toothless was already near her…

"Mom, she just misses you," Toothless said, rubbing her back

Tamora shed a tear, sniffing "Don't worry, I'll take you guys out when I got that day off I promise" she said as she sniffs, patting Toothless' shoulder. "Oh no, I'm going to be late. Good night Terrence" wiping her face before kissing Toothless' forehead, "Say goodnight to your sister for me" and then…. She's out

"I will" Toothless whispered

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless' POV

Up the rooftop, Gab was already there sitting on the stone floor staring at the stars. A German shepherd sitting on her right, wagging its tail. I sat on her left and lifted my head to look at the stars too…

"She said 'good night'" I started

"I know," she said

I sighed

"Look, let's not talk about mom. You need to find someone who can fit the role for Hiccup" turning to face me and there she goes with it again

I groaned this time, "Don't you know anyone?"

"You want me to be killed by their boyfriends?" she deadpanned

I sighed irritably, "Why is it that you love playing cupid?" I asked her

"It's not like I wanted to be" she shrugged

I sighed, "I feel like one day you'll be playing cupid with mine"

She chuckled, "That depends. And stop sighing"

"Speaking of these un-describable talks-"

"You seriously calling it un-describable?" she asked me, smirking

"Whatever, there's this guy who started to appear ever since Hiccup had his break-up with Guy" I turned to face her, "and not only that, I only see him when Hiccup is with me. If I remember, I think the one slapped him was just the same as that guy, I mean he looks exactly like him" I said, Gab started to frown. "Do you think there is something about that?" I asked her. She seemed to think about what I said, trying to match things…

"You find that guy," she said with finality

"What?"

"Toothless, this is getting good," she said with a smile

"What is?" I asked, really confuse

"There might be something about that guy appearing from time to time." she said, her face determined, "find him," she added with a wicked grin, or was it just creepy?

The following day, Toothless and Hiccup were back to their routine again. Only with Hiccup keep bugging Toothless about when will he find someone to help him…

"Just wait, alright," Toothless said, walking towards his Camaro, "man, you're like a spoiled kid asking what his gift for Christmas"

Hiccup frowned, "shut up, two months is a short time you know" Hiccup reasoned, walking beside his best friend

"Do you remember the face of the guy who slapped you back at the bar?" Toothless suddenly asked, opening his car door but instead of getting in he leaned his elbow on it.

Hiccup paused to look at his best friend, not really sure on where will this be going, "I –I don't… remember" he said, "look, buddy, I'm trying to forget about that" he added and got inside the car

"No, no" Toothless sat on the driver's seat closing the car door, "the hair, even just his hair. You could at least remember the color of his hair"

Hiccup gave him a confused look, "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

Toothless sighed, leaning on his seat, "To be honest, I was thinking that maybe we can ask that guy"

"WHAT!?" Hiccup screamed, "Are you kidding me? Did you ever heard how loud his palm met my face?" his hand working on to touch his left cheek. "And do you think he would still agree with what I did?" Hiccup sighed, "Honestly it's his job, why would he slap me because of that" he muttered.

"He's a host, not a prostitute, Hiccup" Toothless said, starting the engine

Hiccup glance at Toothless, "What they did was just performance and after that, just chat" Toothless said

"Woooow… Thanks for telling me that now bud" Hiccup leaned on his seat, his hands on his forehead

"I wasn't expecting you doing something like that" Toothless smirked

Hiccup groaned… too long that it became his manly scream. Toothless just laughed at his best friend and drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup's POV

Toothless parked his car in front of the art shop where he and his sister always buy their materials. I was confused as to why we were here because Toothless bought something just a week ago. I got more confused when he turns off his engine and gets out of his car…

"Wait" unbuckling the seatbelt, "Where are we going?" I said when I got out, not closing the car door yet

"Inside of course," Toothless said pointing his thumb at the art shop

"I can just wait here in the car," I said, my hand motioning him to go ahead

"I'll lock it now so close it" Toothless sighed turning his back on me, "I wanna confirm something"

I made a face that says 'You're not making any sense' knowing that my best friend doesn't see it. Closing the door, I started to walk beside him. He turns his head to me, giving me a mischievous smile…

…

It was cold when we got inside and I was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt. I could have sworn the ac is at its maximum temperature...

"So what are we going to confirm here?" I asked Toothless who's just shoved his hands on his pocket, waiting

I heard boxes stumbling and an 'ow' from someone; a guy. A sound of a door opening and tapping of shoes on the floor, I lowered my head, scratching the back of my ear then someone welcomed us… When I lifted my head, a pair of glacier blue eyes staring widely at me…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless' POV

I watch as Mr. White widened his eyes as he sees my best friend beside me. Hiccup lifted his head and paused as if the time just stopped. I watched the two with amusement it was somehow comparable to a television drama where the main character saw his beloved again, though this situation is entirely the opposite of it.

It took them a minute before someone broke the silence with a question. It was Mr. White...

"H-how did you-" Mr. White started, "No, why are you here?" he followed as he started to frown

Hiccup turned his head to look at me, his face forming a question 'What the heck? What is this?'

I chuckled before walking towards the white-haired guy, "We mean you no trouble, my friend here came to apologize" I said to Mr. White, giving him my friendly smile.

Mr. White glance at me then turn his eyes back to Hiccup, still surprised by his arrival. I think he's still confused though…

"If you're going to apologize, make it fast because I'm working," Mr. White said, his frown hardening

"Uh… About that" I said, both of them turning to look at me. Mr. White getting a lot more confused and Hiccup widening his eyes, obviously knew where this is going. "We would actually like to invite you for a drink"

He frowned again, "No," he said firmly

'Crap' I thought, "It's not going to be like last time, I promise. We just have something to ask you" I said. "Please?"

The white-haired guy look at Hiccup again who's both hands are inside his pockets looking anywhere but Mr. White, "How can I be sure?" after he asked that question, I heard the back door opened again and a girl appeared.

"Jack?" she asked, staring at us

Before this 'Jack' can respond to the girl, I already made her an excuse, "There, she's your witness that you're going with us and I expect you have cameras here- I mean come on, It's not like we're going to do something bad to you," right…. good way to go Toothless.

"Are they bothering you?" the girl asked Mr. Whi- I mean Jack again

"No, no it's fine" he assured her with a smile then turned to me again and sighed "Trix, can I have a break?" he asked the girl, not looking at her or me but to Hiccup.

"Oh, uh… Sure, you can take a break" she said

Jack looked at her then, "thanks" then smiles. "Where are we going?" He asked me

I smiled and nodded at him to follow us. I nudge Hiccup slightly signaling him to follow and of course, I saw it. After Hiccup glance at me, he did to Jack too, a small blush working on his cheeks. Is it because of embarrassment or that he sees Jack as attractive, I'm not sure…

They ended up at a cafe near the art store, just to make sure that Jack wouldn't feel paranoid around Hiccup and Toothless. They even took the table where everybody could see them if ever both men decided to attack him or something. You can't blame Jack his last encounter with the Auburn was at the bar where he invited him to have sex. Now a sudden appearance with a friend saying that the Auburn just came to apologize, and when he urged him to say it fast they followed it up with an invitation to have coffee because they have something to ask him. Who knows what they are planning.

After settling themselves on their seats, a waiter came to ask their order. Toothless has been acting really nice that Hiccup always made a face or almost to smirk. He doesn't know if it's because that Jack is with them to make a good impression or there is something up that he doesn't know yet. Either of those, it's still funny because Toothless has a little bit of a 'trust issues' when it comes to strangers.

Toothless sense that not one of the two will start a conversation so decided to start it himself…

"So, let us introduce ourselves," Toothless started, "I'm Terrence and this is… " He followed as he gestures to Hiccup who looked at him then to Jack

"H-Hector" Hiccup said, Toothless narrowing his left eye towards Hiccup but Hiccup ignored him

"I'm Jackson," Jack said

"Well Jackson-" Toothless started but was cut off by Jack saying that 'Jack' would be fine, "Okay, Jack Hic- I mean Hector here wanted to apologize and to ask you something" nodding to Hiccup

"Yeah, uh- You uhm… You see, er" Hiccup stuttered, Toothless sighed and bumped

Hiccup's good foot with his. "Sorry" clearing his throat, "Jack, about the bar incident.." his shoulders tensing, "I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be for real… I was just.." scratching the back of his ear, "planning to use you as my way out" he shrugged. "I –I just wanted to get out of there"

"Why were you there in the first place if you wanted to be out?" Jack asked with suspicion

"I was dragged," Hiccup said, glaring at Toothless who just shrugged

"Oh, really? " it's Jack's turn to feel embarrassed now. He overreacted. "I see... I'm sorry too then" he followed, lowering his eyes, "I overreacted" he chuckled

The waiter came with their orders, placing them accordingly to who ordered which.

Both Hiccup and Toothless are looking at each other. This is going accordingly to plan…

"Your reaction was just fine," Toothless said, feeling his best friend's glare

Jack stared at him with a questioning look

"If I was the one treated like that, I would rather punch the guy" Toothless continued, his face a smug

Hiccup kicked his boot under the table and muttered 'Not helping.'

Toothless chuckled while Jack is watching the two

"Let's get to the point now. Hector, do your thing" Toothless said, taking a sip of his brown coffee

Hiccup sighed, "Jack, I'm just wondering… Will you be… my boyfriend?"

"WHAT!?" Jack shouted getting the crowds attention

"Calm down," Hiccup said

Jack turn around, apologizing to the people he sees

"It's just for a show," Hiccup said

Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you're not really making any sense right now"

"He's right, so might as well tell him from the start" Toothless smiled

No choice of course. If Hiccup wanted this to work then at least tell the guy about the purpose of him pretending as his boyfriend. The funny thing is, Jack is listening to an obedient child no questions in the middle of the story-telling not until it ended.

"Huh. You wanted to make sure if he really still has feelings for you," Jack repeated, "In my opinion, you should have just moved on and find someone else. I mean, dude, he left you to obey his parent's decision. Isn't that enough to know that he had no feelings for you?"

"That's what I told him," Toothless said

"Just –don't think about it too much, are you fine with it or not?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his temple

"I'm sorry but I have no time for it, I need to work and I'm not... gay," Jack said

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other…

"You're not gay?" Hiccup asked

"No" Jack frowned

"But you were at the…. Bar" Hiccup said, his words fading, confusion is starting

"I –I needed an advance and that's the deal," Jack said, blushing

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other again...

"Then why not make this help a job?" Hiccup said

Jack stared at the Auburn, "what?"

"A job" Hiccup repeated, "I'll pay you in exchange for you pretending as my new boyfriend"

Jack frowned in thought, "How -how much will you pay me?"

"It's for two months but if he gives in earlier than that then it would be good if you name your price" Hiccup said

He thinks, he computes it, the time that will be consumed and he settles in a particular price…

Jack smiles at Hiccup, making the auburn flush, "I'm in"

Jack and Hiccup had their deal and Toothless as their witness. Though Toothless got back to his grumpy self around strangers, and yes Jack is still a stranger. Remember he's not really into this he just helped Hiccup have someone to fit the 'pretending boyfriend'. So starting tomorrow, Jack would be Hiccup's new 'boyfriend' and will start to make a plan. They exchanged numbers so Hiccup can contact Jack for tomorrow then after that, the three males parted in their ways.

 

* * *

 

 

Guy's POV

I was out in the garden, a book in hand but I wasn't really reading it. My mind's thinking back to Hiccup, I don't know if I should tell or just let it be until I'm married. Terrence knows, the same with Gabriella but then I told them not to tell Hiccup… but Terrence probably did. I sighed. I can't decide when to tell him. When I got inside, I saw Gabriella sitting on the couch chatting with my mother. Mother stops talking when she saw me, I was expecting Gabriella to turn too but she didn't until mother called my name…

"Oh, there you are Guy" mother called, Gabriella turned to me

"Hello cousin," she said as she smiles

"Why –I mean, yes, Hello Gabriella," I said, almost forgot the mother is just near her,

"What brings you here?"

Mother stands, "I'll let you both talk, call the maids if you need something. I'm going to work" she said and walks to her room

I sat on the couch in front of my cousin, "Oh, do you like some tea?" I said as I stand again

"No, no thanks" she leans her back, "stop being so formal, your mother's inside her room now" she smiles

I sit again slowly, "O-okay"

"So have you told Hiccup yet?" she asked, her smile never fading

"Not yet," I said, lowering my head

"Okay then, now's your chance," she said straightening her back and crossing her legs

"What?" I said, lifting my head to her

She searches her bag for something. A paper was in her hand, a ticket. Her eyes not leaving the ticket she put it on the small table in front of us and slides it towards me slowly, "I want you and your girlfriend –uh that's wrong, your fiancé to watch this play." I wince when she said the word fiancé, "Hiccup will be there too"

"I –I can't," I said, staring at the ticket

"You can, you just don't want to," she said, I look at her and I see a little frown on her face. Only, I'm not sure if it's an angry frown or with worry. "Alright, don't tell him but at least let him know you have a girlfriend" she crosses her arms

"He'll ask more questions if I do that" I sighed, "it's better if he just knew our break up was because of my parents" I look up at her

"You're so mean cuz," leaning on her back again, pouting with disappointment

I frowned questioningly at her, not getting it. "What?"

She sighed, and I heard a mutter of boys, "Guy, your reason is… pretty lame. Reasoning that you and Hiccup should break up because of your parents…well you sound like you didn't really have feelings for him" she said. "Say, did you really have feelings for him?" tilting her head

I frowned at her

She smirks, "good," she said as she stands, "So I suggest you tell him before your marriage because he's suffering" walking away but pauses after her three steps. "I don't really mind if you won't tell him…. It's just that, Hiccup is somehow annoying with his stubbornness and that frustrates my brother" she turns to look at me with a smile, "You know how I act when it comes to Toothless….. See you Saturday"

I watched her leave until the door shut close, I return my gaze to the ticket. Should I go or not? This is difficult, I have managed to ignore his calls and text messages for weeks. If I go to this play I don't know what will happen. I'm still confused about my feelings for him actually. I'm not really sure if I liked him or loved him or is it just infatuation. Was I just attracted to him because his features are too soft for a guy when we were in high school? Is it sympathy because he was a target of bullies back then? Is it because he needed my protection and now that he changed, I wanted to stop?

All these ideas are making me frowned deeply, my hand found its way to my head tugging my hair. But mother broke me from my thoughts…

"What are you doing with your hair?" she asked, I looked up at her

"N-nothing," I said, looking down and releasing my hair for my hand to grab the ticket on the table

"Are you going?" she suddenly asked

"A-are you listening from a while ago?" I asked her back, looking back up at her

She frowned, "You expect me to do rude things?"

"No, mother" I lowered my head but not like I'm looking at the floor

"Then answer my question. Are you going to the play?"

"I think so"

"Then you should bring Eepoline" she suggested

I frowned but she doesn't recognize it, "Yes, mother"

 

* * *

 

 

**The Newly Couple's Date**

The plan is simple. First, they go to the theatre inside their university where there is a play called "The Faces of the Witch". Both Hiccup and Jack will wait until Guy and his girlfriend arrive and go in to take the seats beside them. Second, since Guy knew that Hiccup will be there, Hiccup will be the one to pretend to be surprised seeing Guy with a girl. But of course, Hiccup knew about the girl. Guy's fiancé. Probably introduce her to him as a girlfriend as what Gab said or worse, tell him about the wedding and that Guy doesn't really have any feelings for him.

Hiccup shook the thought out and returned to waiting. Waiting for Jack to appear! He's freaking late. They are supposed to meet at Toothless' house. He clicked his tongue…

Hiccup leaned on one of the couch "I should have just asked his address instead" he said impatiently

"Relax nerd, he probably got lost. You know most people that are invited to come to this house always ended up getting lost" Gab said, while playing thumbs fight with his brother, then she caught him. "Hah! I win" throwing her free arm in the air

Toothless groaned, "You cheated"

Gab smirked, "How can you cheat in a thumbs fight, I would like to know," she said then stands, walking toward the fridge

Hiccup sighed, "he's late"

Gab closed the door of the fridge by her foot, her hand holding a plate of salmon sushi. She returned to her seat beside Toothless, "The play starts at two, it's still early. It's not even seven in the morning for heaven's sake!" she said, putting the plate on the sala table.

"He might not appear" Hiccup reasoned

Gab sighed, "Look, you will be prepared enough for the plan, so stop being a worry wart and come seat here with us and have some breakfast."

Hiccup obeyed and sat in front of the siblings. Toothless already had more than one sushi in his mouth while Gab had hers with a bite in her hand, the other still in her mouth being chewed. Hiccup chuckled to himself as he watched the two eat. You probably think that when there are a boy and a girl as siblings, the boy eats a lot more than the latter. Well, between Toothless and Gabriella that's not how it works per se. Toothless does eat a lot when it comes to fish, his sister Gab is just average but if you offer her meat especially beef then don't expect anything for the dog. As Hiccup had this thought, worrying about Jack not coming around is slowly being forgotten.

The Auburn man got more impatient so he decided to call Jack, turns out the guy actually did get lost. Jack can't afford a taxi so he decided to take a bus and just walk the address when he got to the village's gate...

"You could have just told me so I can get you from where the bus stops," Hiccup said to the phone, unknown to him the siblings are watching him walk back and forth while talking to the phone.

"Its fine, this village is just big and the houses are almost the same" Jack said

Hiccup sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "That's because you're on the third phase of the village"

"uh….I see"

"Just stay where ever you are, I'll be there in a minute," Hiccup told Jack and then ended the call

"WOW. He's worried about his boyfriend" Toothless and Gab said in unison, both of them turn to each other and broke into a laugh

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I won't be long" he said before heading out

Hiccup and Jack came with Gab and Toothless ready to go…

"You're leaving already?" Hiccup asked, getting both siblings' attention

"Yeah… He's one of the make-up artists," Gab point nods to her brother, "and I need to manage things." She followed.

Hiccup looked at his watch, exactly nine in the morning "We'll head out now then"

Toothless frowned in question, "It's still early"

Gab stops arranging her stuff and stood straight, having an idea why Hiccup wanted to leave early. She observes Jack, he's wearing a blue hoodie, brown tight jeans and a pair of blue sneakers, while Hiccup is wearing a dark green shirt with a brown coat, dark pants and a pair of tan renon shoes. 'Definitely 50-50 chance the theatre would let him in' Gab thought…

"Right. You can go off now" she said and went back with her bag, Toothless raising an eyebrow at her

Hiccup took Jack's risk and went out again, leaving Toothless and Gab packing…

"Why'd you let them off early?" Toothless asked his sister

Gab chuckled, "Jack needs a makeover so Guy will be easily jealous I think," she said

Toothless smirked, "He doesn't really need to"

"I know right, they look good together already," Gab said with a smile, zipping her bag

"Wha- are you a mind creeper?" Toothless asked with a frown

Gab laughed, "you mean reader, but no.." slinging the bag on her shoulder, "you just told me" she smiles, walking out the house, "lock the door" she followed.

Toothless followed and locked the door. He asked his sister if they are using his or hers, Gab shrugs putting her bag at the back of a matte grey Audi R8…

"Yours, it is then" Toothless muttered

Hiccup and Jack went to the mall to do the 'makeover' for the white-haired male. The first clothes that Jack had tried on were black coats and bow tie. Too formal. With a tie matching the black coat, it made Jack look like a businessman. A shirt and a vest look like a waiter forgotten his apron. A black long sleeved button up shirt looks simple for his hair. Hiccup frowned but still went to look for other options and while Hiccup is looking, Jack tried jeans with a blue checkered shirt and a grey scarf. Hiccup came back with his other options and saw Jack, he almost drops the clothes in his arms but manages to facepalm. He shook his head towards Jack and gesture him to take it off and try the clothes he picked. Jack chuckled and took the clothes to change.

Several more clothes and Hiccup still doesn't approve. He's rubbing his forehead for quite a while when Jack finally came out of the fitting room. He's wearing a dirty white button-up shirt for the inside and a plain navy blue sweater, and a dark grey jacket with black jeans fitting his legs. Hiccup stood from his seat and checked every angle of Jack's body, satisfied with what he sees he gave him a 'thumbs up'. For shoes, Hiccup bought a navy blue boat shoes for Jack and Rolex for his accessory.

It was already noon so they decided that they should eat before heading to the theatre. A little odd because, Hiccup, as we all know, aware that this is a fake date. He doesn't need to impress or prove something to anyone but still, he asks Jack where he wanted to eat like they are actually a real couple. Jack realized the man's kind of question to their situation but when he looked at him, Hector seems like he didn't realize what he just asked so he answered him with a 'shrug'…

"We can just go to McDonald's" Jack suggested

Hiccup stared at him for a bit, "Sure, it's been a while anyway" he said then started walking

Jack smirked and followed the man, "rich kid" he muttered

Little did Jack know that Hiccup barely had the chance to go there because he always wanted to bring Guy to special places, places where no one can judge or no one will recognize them as a couple.

…..

After lunch, they stayed in the car for a moment to recall the plan…

"If we get earlier than them then-" Hiccup started but cut off by Jack

"We'll wait for them and when they appear, we'll go sit beside them then you will pretend that you're surprised to see them there. Do flirting moves to make your ex- boyfriend jealous and at the end of the play we'll ask them if they are alright to go with us eat dinner all together." Jack continued

Hiccup stared at Jack, "Alright, looks like you remember it well" he said, proceeding on looking for the ticket for the parking.

Hiccup opened the little compartment in front of Jack and there he started to look for his parking ticket. Suddenly Jack's hands brushed his. Hiccup was about to paused when Jack caught something else. His license.

Jack was about to look at the front of Hiccup's license when the man, snatch it away from his hands, "Wha-! Hey let me see" Jack said, trying to get Hiccup's license back

"No way! Why are you looking at personal's stuff?" Hiccup said while blocking Jack's hands

"I'm just going to look at it" Jack insisted, still reaching for Hiccup's license

"What's the big deal?" Hiccup pushed Jack harder to make space but not to cause any harm, "Stop it okay! I don't want you to see it"

Jack pouted, "Fine" then crosses his arms

When Hiccup thought that Jack gave up, he put his license in his pocket but before he can, Jack snatches it back. Jack opened the car door so he has some time before Hiccup can get it back from him. But Hiccup didn't go out or tried pulling him back in. Jack was able to read it and a smile slowly appears his face, he went back inside the car and he sees the Auburn man's hand covering his face. The white-haired male's smile turned into grin…

"Your real name is Hiccup?" Jack asked, nearing into a laugh

Hiccup sighed, sliding his hand on his face then Jack laughs out loud…

"Hiii-ccup? Ahahaha! Hiccup?" Jack tried to say while laughing, "There's no question why you covered it with a 'Hector' ahahahaha! Hiccup!" Jack continued

Hiccup frowned, "Would you stop?" he flick his tongue, "let's just go," he said, starting the car

"Alright, alright…. Hiccy" Jack teased for the last time, still grinning

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the theatre thirty minutes before the play starts and surely the coincidence is playing with them, giving them a few surprises. As they passed the door of the building, Hiccup bumped into a couple and when he turned to apologize, a pair of brown eyes greeted him…

"G-Guy" Hiccup stuttered, "You're here," he said silently. Obviously, he's surprised about this moment because he didn't expect them to meet this early. Well, not as planned that is

Guy made a weak smile, "I can see you actually came" he said, his gaze went to a certain male beside his ex-boyfriend, "This is Eepoline" Guy said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her gently for the introduction. "My girlfriend"

The girl's named Eepoline got a little off guard by her fiancé's introduction about her but better asked him after, "Hello, I'm Eepoline but it's fine to call me Eep" Eep smiled, offering her hand to the man

Hiccup hesitated for a moment when he felt a tap on his right arm, "It's nice to meet you" he said as he took the girl's hand and shook it. Then it's his turn to introduce Jack, he took the white-haired male's hand and pulled him slowly forward, "Uh, Guy and Eep…" he smiled at Jack, "this is my boyfriend, Jackson" unexpected from Jack, he intertwined his fingers with Hiccup's. Knowing what Jack did, Hiccup just lets it be for he knew that the white-haired male is only doing his job.

Guy winced a little about the mention of Hiccup's new boyfriend. He thought that his ex-boyfriend was still upset about their break-up as what his cousin told him, but it looks like Gab was wrong after all. His face was slowly dropping when Eep suddenly squealed…

"Oh my gosh, you are boyfriends?" she asked them excitedly, "How cute! Don't you think?" she asked her fiancé

"Y-yeah, I guess so," Guy said, trying to look at the couple in front of him without making a sad face

"You look gorgeous together!" Eep squealed again, "I hope both of you will end getting married soon" she smiled

Now Jack frowned a little to that statement but of course, Hiccup noticed it and tried to get them closer together by putting his arms around his waist, "Oh yeah I hope so too"

"Oh, let me take a picture of you guys!" Eep said, taking her phone out

"Sure.." Hiccup agreed, earning a nudge on the side from Jack

Eep is already taking pictures when Hiccup leaned down to Jack's ear and whispered, "What is it?"

"Pictures are not in the deal" Jack whispered back, nonetheless still smiling

"Right, I'll pay you so don't worry a thing" Hiccup assured

"That's not-"

Their attention was caught by another squeal, "You two are so sweet, look!" turning her phone for the couple to see. It was awfully true, Hiccup looks like kissing Jack's cheek while Jack is smiling. It was sweet.

Jack took a step forward to look closely at his and Hiccup's photo, pretending to be fond of it as well. Hiccup, on the other hand, glanced at his ex-boyfriend who's getting uncomfortable bit by bit. He smirked to himself. The plan is working…

Hiccup's phone vibrated… A text from Toothless

'Where the hell are you guys!? The play is gonna start in five minutes!'

'Sorry... We'll go inside now' Hiccup replied

"Who was it?" Jack asked

"Toothless… He said the play is going to start in five minutes so, shall we?" Hiccup asked Jack with a smile and after the white-haired male has given him a nod, the Auburn turn to his ex

"I guess we really should be getting inside," Guy said, staring at Hiccup's eyes with barely hurt expression. He turned to his fiancé with a weak smile

Eep smiled and nodded, pulling Guy's hand gently to get inside. After they turned their faces towards the entrance door, Hiccup frowned. Of course, Jack saw it and tried to comfort the man with a pat on the back…

"It's working, don't worry" Jack started

"Ohhhh, you're assuring me now huh?" Hiccup smirked, taking Jack's arm to hook on his

"This isn't necessary, no one can see us" Jack frowned at their linked arms

"Yes it is" Hiccup smiled, "and this time you won't be slapping me" he followed earning himself a pinch. "Ouch!" he hissed

"Come on! We have to go in.." Jack said, dragging the man inside

Exactly when Hiccup and Jack took their seat, the curtains slide open. Three witches are standing five inches away from each other in the middle of the stage, their heads covered with a pointy hat. They are presented as the Wise, Mysterious, and the Powerful; the first to lift their head is the one presented as the Powerful, the eldest. The second is the Wise and lastly the Mysterious. You can barely recognize her. She's wearing a black tunic covered in a silver armor set. Her skin looks paler, arms and legs are covered with white scales, an ashen grey hair with her lips as red as blood. The audience on the back can barely notice but she is wearing contact lenses, white contact lenses. Jack ask a question…

"Woah! Did Toothless did that make-up?" Jack asked, gesturing to the Mysterious witch

Hiccup chuckled, "I think so since he's good in cosmetics"

"Her costume is cool too" Jack complemented, "But why is that she's the only one wearing a costume like that? The other two are just wearing… medieval dresses" he asked

"You want me to spoil you?" Hiccup smiled

"You know the story!?"

Someone shush them from the back...

Both of them turn to where they thought the source was and mouthed a 'sorry'…

"So, do you?" Hiccup asked again but in a hushed tone this time

Jack shook his head, "Nah, better just to watch it"

As the play goes, both of them are simply moving and doing whatever things just to not be bored. Obviously, they can't sit still for three hours. Jack also gave up by being spoiled of asking Hiccup about the scenes so he would know what part will be interesting, but those 'asking and answering' turned into chatting then it became 'tickling' each other. Someone shush them again… Scene by scene they already grew bored, the fun part is still away. Now they have the scene where two town's men are drunk, gossiping about the witches who arrived in their town as healers. It got too boring for the two, Hiccup already knew and Jack being informed about it. As the conversation of the town's men goes, it became a lullaby to them. Jack fell asleep while Hiccup is still awake but his eyes are slowly drifting. He saw Jack's head is leaning on the other side, Hiccup was supposed to roll his eyes when he saw Guy looking at them. Idea! He took Jack's head and turned it to lean on his shoulder and let him sleep.

Hiccup barely noticed that he's already leaning on Jack's head, his eyes closing when an old man beside them coughed. He turned to look at the man whose face is wearing a reaction of disgust, Hiccup frowned. But he still straightens up, almost forgot that Jack is leaning on him. He clapped his hands to wake the white-haired male and said male woke up, startled, he suddenly started clapping thinking that the play was over. Hiccup stops him from getting too much attention and slowly putting down Jack's hands, shaking his head slowly. Still, someone shushes from the front….

….

The Powerful set out a plague that slowly and painfully killing the town's people, the only way to stop it is by killing the one that occurred the said diseased. The Wise tried but she's weak and no match from the power of her sister, so before she died she transferred the remaining magic inside her to their youngest, Mystery, begging her to save the people. The Mysterious is somewhat confused by her sister's last plea. Why does she need to save people who only grew selfish and stubborn? Hiccup is very much concentrating on the scene as well as Jack who's getting a little… tiny… bit emotional.

From that part, Jack and Hiccup never said a word to each other. Their eyes all focused on the stage until it ends. The Town's people never thank the witch who saved them from the plague but instead charged her with being the cause of it. The Mysterious witch was furious and silently gave a curse to the town. A nightmare every year that will never be forgotten by children, except for a boy who is destined to fall in love with a hideous creature inside the woods. He shall say the words of 'love' to this half man creature for the spell to be broken. The curtains close after the last word of the witch came out of her lips.

All were silent for a moment and some started to clap their hands, followed by several and then a sound of applause. Both Jack and Hiccup joined the crowd along with the couple beside them, Guy and Eep, especially Eep who stood from her seat. But along with the crowd, there are people who are not clapping, mostly are elders and the others are frowning. Hiccup noticed it and of course, he does, he is sitting beside one them.

When the crowd had calm down, Hiccup heard the elder's words saying that the story was ruined because of the ending. The Auburn man just ignored the elder and a good timing that Toothless texted him telling him to meet them at the backstage… Guy received the same text message from his cousin too…

 

* * *

 

When Hiccup knew about Gab texting Guy to go with them to the backstage, he got confused. The siblings knew the plan so why did they have to call for them?

Eep haven't met Guy's cousins and as they near the backstage she saw three figures wearing dark formal clothes. As they get nearer, her gaze went to the tallest of the figures. He has raven hair the same as the two but slim, wearing a turtleneck sweater with a jacket, hands inside his pocket. The second male has his hair long, shoulder length, wearing a dark olive green shirt and a black cardigan. Last is the woman, a cocktail dress with a bodice, her long sleeves hanging loose and a pair of gladiator sandals. Her hair pulled into a braided bun. The woman greeted them with a smile…

"So, how was it?" Gab asked the group

"The story was outstanding, I wasn't expecting some ending like that" Jack said, a bit of enthusiasm.

Gab smiled, "Well Jack, I'd like you to meet the person who wrote the story…" she said as she made a space for the couples to see the person, "His name is Pitchiner Kozmotis, a graduating writer of this university."

Before everyone can respond an Australian accent greeted the said writer to get his attention. Pitchiner Kozmotis turned his head to the source of the said Australian voice….

"Aster, I see you actually came," Pitchiner said with a British accent.

"Aye, ah did promise, remember?" the guy called as Aster said, as another male slowly appearing from his side. "Jamie came along too."

Jamie waved at Pitch while a frown starting to appear on the man's face…

"I really do love your stories, Pitch," Jamie said with a sweet smile.

Pitch's ears were turning pink and Gab noticed it but then Jack called the two new arrivals…

"Aster?! Jamie?!" Jack said in pure surprise.

"Jack?!" Jamie replied with the same reaction.

Aster was also surprised to see his boyfriend's best friend and with the fact that the white-haired male is with a man, his arm wrapped around the taller male like they are going out.

"So you guys know each other?" Gab interrupted.


	6. Pounding Hearts and Watchful Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter, I am gathering the characters needed for the climax of the story. It might take another two chapters before we get to the fun part. But since I'm planning on updating every 4-6 days, the story will probably have it's ending soon. Hopefully, you'll leave me some thoughts about how the story went. Because believe when I say that it is really important. It will also help me improve writing and in paying more attention to detail.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**

 

Short preview:

_Gab smiled, "Well Jack, I'd like you to meet the person who wrote the story…" she said as she made a space for the couples to see the person, "His name is Pitchiner Kozmotis, a graduating writer of this university."_

_Before everyone can respond an Australian accent greeted the said writer to get his attention. Pitchiner Kozmotis turned his head to the source of the said Australian voice…._

_"Aster, I see you actually came," Pitchiner said with a British accent._

_"Aye, ah did promise, remember?" the guy called as Aster said, as another male slowly appearing from his side. "Jamie came along too."_

_Jamie waved at Pitch while a frown starting to appear on the man's face…_

_"I really do love your stories, Pitch," Jamie said with a sweet smile._

_Pitch's ears were turning pink and Gab noticed it but then Jack called the two new arrivals…_

_"Aster?! Jamie?!" Jack said in pure surprise._

_"Jack?!" Jamie replied with the same reaction._

_Aster was also surprised to see his boyfriend's best friend and with the fact that the white-haired male is with a man, his arm wrapped around the taller male like they are going out._

_"So you guys know each other?" Gab interrupted._

 

* * *

 

After meeting everyone, they all decided to have dinner at Gobber's. It was a local diner just outside the university, and it was somewhat awkward when they all took their seats on their assigned table.

The sitting arrangement was pretty clear, all couples sat with each other. While Pitch, Gab, and Toothless sticks with each other as the remaining single individuals at the table.

No one wanted to start a conversation at this point, as Gab observe everyone while drinking on her glass of water, she figured Eep will give in to break the awkward silence…

"So," Eep started.

Gab was right, putting back the glass of water on the table.

"Jack, you know Jamie and Aster?"

"Yeah, both of them are co-workers from one of my part-time jobs. But Jamie's my best friend since childhood," Jack informed.

"Oooh, that's cute," Eep commented. "Did you guys became best friends knowing you prefer the same gender?" she followed the question. Guy turned to his fiancé, starting to feel alarmed. "Eep," he whispered. A warning tone in his voice.

Jamie turned to Jack, he can't exactly answer that since he was surprised that his best friend suddenly started dating a guy. From the last time Jamie checked, he was the only one who's gay.

Jack saw Jamie, almost asking the same question with his stare. "I- uh… well, I'm bi- bisexual…?"

Toothless smirked and so does his sister…

"Yeah, but you're too gay for me though," Hiccup joked

Aster spits the water that he's drinking. Hearing that one was quite hilarious, especially hearing that it was being directed to Jack.

"Aster, may you really?" Pitch asked, handing him a tissue. Quite disgusted by the action of his cousin.

"Mah bad," Aster replied, taking the tissue.

It fell on being awkward again despite the joke. Though Eep was smiling nonetheless. Thankfully their order came along, the waiter placing their order accordingly in front of them…

A few moments of silence… well, except for Jack and Hiccup whispering with each other…

Gab sighed, "Pitch."

"Yes?"

"Do you have plans for the next play already?" she asked

"I do have a few ideas at the moment." He informed.

Eep gasps while chewing, "Can you spoil a bit?"

"What? No!" Jamie protested, rather strongly. Everyone turned to him, "I mean, it won't be fun to have a spoiler, isn't it?" he backed up, hoping for someone to save him from the attention.

"That's right," Gab said, happy to save the guy from feeling embarrassed. "So calm down girl." She winked at Eep.

Eep understanding the gesture. She might have been wrong but Gab was with the writer coming out from the backstage.

"I'd like a little spoiler too, to be honest," Jack admitted.

"I'll cover that later," Hiccup supplied, a sudden realization hit him.

Pitch turned to Gab, "You told them?"

"Woah, I have no idea that he knew!" she defended.

"I…. may have been the cause of him knowing." Toothless confess.

Pitch was looking at the younger man, a face of betrayal shaking in disbelief.

"Wha- I can't help it! I need to at least talk to someone about the costume and make-up to use on the stage actors!" Toothless defended.

Pitch sighed, "Nevermind."

"What, they know and ah don't? Or at least Jamie…" Aster followed, "I was practically begging for ya to tell me before. Ahm quite hurt."

"Aster, they have to know since they are part of the production." Pitch pointed out.

"Ah, come on, ahm still gonna watch the play even if you tell me"

"You'll spoil Jamie," Pitch reasoned.

"No Ah won't" Aster protested. "Okay, maybe just a lil' teasin'" he admitted, earning him a soft punch from his boyfriend. Aster smirked. In which, Pitch rolled his eyes.

Unbeknownst to the exchange, both siblings are simply observing but for entirely different reasons. One was actually having interests with Aster while the other sensing a sort of love triangle happening with the exchange. Though she's quite unaware of her brother's thoughts yet.

Eep supported the Aussie's reasoning, "Yeah, we'll definitely see the play!"

Guy was quiet. As always, though it was too quiet of him actually. He's only observing his ex-boyfriend and his new partner. Not really paying attention as to what the group is discussing. Something in his heart feels heavy seeing Hiccup with another man. But he knows he has no right to be jealous. He chose to be separated from him, he chose to not disappoint his mother.

Though from time to time, Hiccup was also observing Guy. Trying to figure out if his plan was actually working.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, they all went their separate ways. Jack and Hiccup both sighed in relief after getting inside the car…

Hiccup chuckled, "Do you think it was working?"

"I think so," Jack replied. "Guy kept looking at you… or more like at us I guess."

Hiccup smiled, "Great, then we continue," he said, feeling confident as he started the engine. Driving Jack home.

 

* * *

 

When Jack got to work at Marie's, Jamie started bugging him by simply hitting his mop while wiping the floor. Faking it to hit his handle…

"Jamie," Jack started

Jamie sighed, "why didn't you at least text me about this?"

Jack had told him about him and Hiccup. Jamie was worried at first but Jack clarified that Hiccup was not a bad guy at all. And to convince his best friend he has to tell him everything. Again, at first, Jamie was not liking the idea and as well as commenting that Guy obviously had no feelings for Hiccup.

"Jack, you're practically taking his money for helping him at something that has no other options than fail," Jamie reasoned. Aster wiping some glasses, listening to the conversation while working.

"I know that and I keep telling him before he hired me. But he promised to take care of Emma's therapy. You said so yourself that I shouldn't turn down the help that I can get." Jack said. "Or maybe that was Trixie…?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Trixie or not, I get it. You're right, but please let me know before you do these things," putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I do want to help too you know."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I know. But-"

"Oh shut up," Jamie cut him off. "Don't take it back now, you just admitted it."

Jack chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry." Ruffling Jamie's hair, "Thanks, Jamie"

"Oy, oy, oy!" Aster warned, "Hands off Frosty."

Jack dropped his arm, "Why is it that your rabbit's always jealous?"

Jamie chuckled.

"Get back to work Frost!" Aster followed.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, inside the Haddock home, Hiccup was relaxing in his room sketching on his drawing desk as he hums to himself still pleased about the result of last weekend, not noticing his mother leaning on the door frame of his bedroom listening to him with a smile. She knocked, startling her son a little bit but earning his attention…

"Mum," Hiccup turned

"Ya sound happy," Valka said, walking to sit on her son's bed. "Did somethin' happened?" she asked.

"Ah, well I guess it is some sort of good news." He informed

Valka chuckled, "I see," she said as she stood, walking toward Hiccup, kissing him on the forehead. "Well, if you want breakfast just come down to the kitchen," she followed as she walks out his bedroom.

Valka did not ask any further about the reason for Hiccup feeling happy. She knew Hiccup is still guarded at some point despite the happy mood. She knew because Hiccup always blabbers when he's happy about the things without Valka asking anything about it.

Hiccup's phone vibrated, his best friend had texted him asking about their meetings yesterday.

Hiccup did not reply and hit the call button instead. Toothless picked up after two rings…

"Morning!" Hiccup greeted.

The other line was silent for a moment.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I should be glad too?" Toothless replied

"Well you should be since our plan is working," Hiccup said, smiling

Another pause from Toothless again, "Okay, by the way, Guy's mother invited us to go to their vacation house."

"Oh. That's rare."

"Not if her son is getting married," Toothless deadpanned.

With that, Hiccup look like he was suddenly slapped back to reality. Now he remembers that Guy is still getting married and a single result from last weekend did not really change anything.

Hiccup sighed, "of course"

There was a long pause between the two before Toothless started the conversation again…

"It's after two weeks so if you and Jack have any plans in splitting the soon-to-be-married couple then best to get ready now." Toothless suggested.

Hiccup scratch behind his ear, "Uh, about that"

"I don't like the sound of that, what's up?"

"Nothing really, it's just…." Hiccup pause for a bit, "we haven't contacted each other after referring his sister to Mr. Jumper."

Toothless sighed, "Honestly, you were so happy when you greeted me a while ago and now letting me know that you and Jack haven't contacted each other for five days."

"I don't know, I just figured he was busy so I didn't-"

"Hiccup, of course, he's busy but texting wouldn't really hurt," Toothless said. "It's gonna be hard to replace him if he suddenly backs out you know. So don't be all happy yet bro."

Hiccup heard, Gab talking to Toothless too far from his best friend's phone, impossible for him to hear what Toothless' sister had said.

"Hello?" Hiccup greeted.

Toothless sighed or more like exhaled, "Gab said Eep invited you to watch a movie this Friday. She was wondering if you and Jack are free."

"Uh…"

"Guy would be there you love-sick son of a dork," Toothless confirmed. "Call Jack now you one-legged freckled butt."

"What the heck's with you calling me names?!"

Toothless laughed, "Yes, yes, love you too bro. call you're boyfie right now so we can pick him up."

"We?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, informing you about the trip."

"Oh."

"Hang in there freckled butt~" Toothless tease.

Hiccup didn't reply and dropped Toothless' call, immediately calling Jack…

"Hello, Jack," Hiccup greeted. "Are you free today? I have something to tell you"

 

* * *

 

Hiccup and Toothless got on the bar in time for its night shift closing. Jamie was cleaning the tables outside noticing a car parking in front. He thought at first that it was only some customers getting early for the morning shift but then he noticed Hiccup getting out first followed by his friend.

Jamie stops cleaning, "Hi guys, are you up for the breakfast diner here?"

Toothless turned to Hiccup then to Jamie, "uh, no, we're here for Jack actually."

Jamie made an 'oh' gesture "Okay, I'll get Jack. Do you want to get inside?"

"It's okay Jamie, you guys look like already closing, so we'll just wait here." Hiccup said, leaning on the hood of Toothless' car.

"Oh, no, actually the bar runs 24 hours a day," Jamie clarified. "Only, in mornings it turns into a breakfast diner." He finished as he smiled.

"I see," Hiccup replied. "But it's okay, we'll just wait here" he smiles back

"The hood's warm for his butt so…" Toothless commented, which earned him a light kick from his best friend.

Jamie chuckled before getting inside.

 

* * *

 

Jack came out the bar along with Jamie and Aster greeting the other two. Toothless straighten up a bit after seeing Aster though and that part didn't pass Hiccup's observation. And as Hiccup observes (basically staring at his best friends face), he notices how his best friend looks at the grey-haired man…

"Hiccup!" Jack greeted.

Aster and Jamie turned to each other, wondering what the purpose of Jack saying hiccup.

Toothless somehow broken out of his admiration on Aster, realized what Jack had said. "That's unusual," Toothless turned to his best friend who facepalms.

Jack was smiling from ear to ear when he got in front of Hiccup. "How are you, Hiccy?"

"Uh, what's up with you Jack?" Jamie asked

Jack turned to Jamie still smiling, "Oh, yeah, Hiccup is his real name" then turned back to Hiccup again. Hiccup giving him a straight face.

Aster tried to stop his smirk but then failed anyway, "That's….quite unique, ey"

Jamie was covering his mouth with his fist. "I'm sorry, Hector, I mean, uh…"

Hiccup sighed, "Well, might as well call me Hiccup if you want."

Jack sat on the hood of the car beside Hiccup patting his shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, Hiccup is actually pretty awesome," he grinned. "Like Aster said, quite….unique…ey" copying the Aussie's accent.

Aster flicked Jack's forehead without him realizing that the older man had been near him. "I feel sorry for ya for a bit Hiccup. You had to deal with this," he said. Pointing at the younger male.

"Hey, he at least likes me" Jack argued

"I'm starting not to," Hiccup threaten

Jack turned to Hiccup, "aww, we're dating right?"

Toothless felt like he's missing something. "What's up with you?"

Jack turned to Toothless, "What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw you, you look like a ghost, now you look like an annoying child."

Jack scratched his head, "Really? My bad." Making an awkward smile

"I'm not complaining per se, I'm just not used to it." Toothless save.

Hiccup leaned a bit toward Jack, "He's just jealous 'cause you know my name now and get to tease me about it," he pretended to whisper

"Get your freckled butt inside the car," Toothless started, getting inside the car himself.

Hiccup's face was a little red after hearing his best friend's retort. Jack was a bit interested.

Jamie and Aster were about to leave as they said their goodbyes but Toothless called them from his window saying that he'll take them home or wherever they want. Both of them insisted not to but Toothless was stubborn, adding his best friend opening the back door for them.

 

* * *

 

The drive was quiet, no conversations happening except a screaming Aster cursing every now and then. Hiccup was used to Toothless driving and while Jamie was not that much scared (was actually quite enjoying the ride but not releasing his full reaction, respecting his boyfriend's screaming, he settled on smiling while holding Aster's hand) Jack was actually laughing out loud from both the excitement of the ride and how Aster is getting all hysterical. Holding Jamie's hand and on the hook of the car for dear life.

"TERRENCE!"

"STOPP! STOP THIS CAR!"

"RIGHT NOW YA SHOW OFF!"

"I SWEAR! GET ME OUT OF THIS! I STILL WANNA LIVE!"

Toothless was grinning, he was expecting Aster to like this type of ride but then the reaction he got was way better than he expected.

The drive slowed down when their destination was near. Toothless was nothing but satisfied…

"Ya better remember this." Aster snapped, opening the car door with a little force, walking toward the entrance of a condominium. Jamie followed.

Toothless rolled down his window glass, "I expect to get you on another ride with me, old man!" He teased.

Aster turned to Toothless, "Drive off, brat!"

 

* * *

 

Toothless smirked, rolling back his window. He gave a last glance on the couple though, seeing Jamie's arm around the older male's hips while Aster's on his boyfriend's shoulder. Toothless felt a sting on his chest.

The three of them went straight to Toothless' house to talk about their plan. The raven-haired asked if Aster and Jamie can come along or if he has any friends that he wanted to invite because as far as he knows, his cousin has barely kept contact with his friends after graduating high school. So a few number of people would be there if they don't invite more.

The vacation was an open party, but they at least limit it to the number of rooms that can be occupied. Jack would be asking his best friend if they could come. Toothless has no one to invite since he barely socializes, but oddly enough still own a list of connections when needed. A way of a charmer. Gab and Cadan would be coming, the woman informed that she might ask a few people to attend but without any promises.

When Toothless said that the party would last for a week, Jack got a little bit worried…

"I don't know, I mean, I'm the only adult at home so," Jack scratches the back of his neck. "I don't think I can be away that long from my brother and sister."

"You don't have relatives that you can leave them to?" Hiccup asked

Jack sighed, "They are too far from here and my brother has school"

Hiccup pause for a bit, what he's about to say is actually a feasible idea but he should still ask his mother, "Are your siblings alright with staying with my mother?" he asked

Jack turned to look at Hiccup, "At your house?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, I don't really want to leave mom alone as well but…"

"I'm not sure," Jack replied, "but maybe with a little introduction?"

"Sure, do you want to go visit tomorrow?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, I guess that's okay" Jack replied

Hiccup nodded. "Oh and by the way, Eep asked if we're good to go to the movie this Friday"

"You mean like a double date?" Jack asked

"Yep," Toothless confirmed.

 

* * *

 

Valka agreed to her son's request to babysit or let's say have a sleepover as what Toothless and Hiccup tried to point out. The woman chuckled, she didn't really mind babysitting. In some way, these requests from his son were her way of compensating from the years that she'd been away from Hiccup's childhood. Hiccup had assured that he cared nothing about their past, the most important is that she came back. Especially now that his dad recently died.

The Overland siblings are going to visit the Haddock's home. Jack had informed his brother and sister that the two of them would be staying there for a week in two weeks. He was worried that Emma would protest but instead, asks him the reason…

"I – I have work and I can't leave both of you alone for a week," Jack supplied.

Emma nodded, "I understand"

Jack was impressed. Hiccup had recommended Emma's psychiatrist immediately after the theatre. At first, Hiccup asked why Jack needs so much amount and the white-haired male didn't hesitate to tell his story. Hiccup, on the other hand, had been quite emotional after knowing the reason. So instead of giving Jack the amount that he asks for, Hiccup had offered a new deal which is the recommendation of a psychiatrist plus the added medical bills for Jack's sister. Jack was dumbfounded, he almost cried actually, well, no, he did cry which made Hiccup the feel to hug the guy.

This was an entire reason why Jack had to seem open with the Auburn lately.

Back to Emma, Jack was amazed at the improvement of his sister. It's not that big of a step but this was the first time that Emma's being open to meeting new people. She still has the occasion voices in her head but she's managing to control her emotion after the second session she had with her psychiatrist.

Emma manages to smile at her brother, "You look happy about this actually," she said

Jack was taken aback, "Uh, I do?"

"You do," Nick replied

Jack turned to his younger brother, having nothing to say.

"It's good. You should keep up that work that you're hired in," Nick added

Before Jack can say anything, a car beep just outside their house.

"Well, let's meet the Haddocks," Jack said with a smile

The drive was quiet, Hiccup and Jack talking in hush tones and Emma getting entertained by the scenery that they pass through while Nick is asleep on his side of the car.

Hiccup was observing Jack's siblings on the rearview mirror before getting back to talk to him, "Interesting, you have the same hair color as your little brother"

"Yeah, we're trying to keep track of this," Jack replied, feeling his dried white bleached hair.

Hiccup glance at Jack for a bit then back to the road, "It suits you…"

"Thanks"

It got quiet again but this time, it was a little awkward for the two adults.

"I'm sorry," Jack started.

Hiccup was taken aback by the sudden apology, "What for?"

"For slapping you," Jack provided

"Oh… Yeah, I mean, that's in the past," Hiccup assured

"It probably hurt"

"No, I mean," Hiccup pause for a bit, "It was –"

"My hand hurts after that," Jack cut off

Hiccup turned to Jack again for a bit then back on the road. His lips slowly forming a smile. Jack was watching him, observing his reaction and when he saw Hiccup smile both of them slowly started laughing.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup, Jack, and the other two Overlands arrived with the food on the dining table, warm lunch readied for them. Toothless, his sister and Cadan were there as well to greet the Overlands over. Valka was more than happy to meet the two, she's not having any problem talking with the younger brother but it was quite tricky getting to talk with Emma. Mostly, the older woman receives nods and head shakes for replies. But Valka didn't really mind. She'd rather wait for the girl to open up. She might be not used to having another female companion in the house but with the help of Hiccup's friends (well, just Gabriella actually), Valka had tried to take notes.

Four of the group was left in the living room and strange enough, Cadan went with Valka giving the house tour to the two younger Overlands. The guy was really having a good chat with Nicko and Emma, and as well as Emma slowly opening up to Valka. Jack, observes as his siblings started to disappear and explore the house.

"Why is Cadan, going with them?" Jack asked

"He loves children and talking to them relaxes him," Toothless answered

Jack tilted his head for a bit.

"We love seeing him relax for a bit," Gabriella added. "At some point, if you ever got stuck with Cadan, you'll feel like you either had a wife all of a sudden or being taken care off by a mother hen."

Jack smirked, "that's adorable of him"

Both Toothless and Hiccup turned to Jack, while Gabriella simply watching the white-haired man with her eyes while her head turned down on her book.

"You find him adorable?" Gab asked, closing her book and turning her head fully on Jack.

It took Jack to realize why the woman gave him the question. "Hey, I'm not saying that I find him cute!"

Gab opens her book again, a smile on her face while nodding. Letting the man know that she's agreeing with his defense but not believing it entirely. Jack sighed. Hiccup and Toothless were still staring at him as if they are about to throw questions at him. Instead, Jack decided to ask a question about the coming up trip…

"So two weeks from now?"

Gab was nodding, "Man, it's rude to read in front of your friends," Toothless started, taking the book from his sister's hands. Gab tried to take it back but ended up with tangled limbs with her brother…

"Are they always like this?" Jack asked, an amused tone in his voice.

"When they are comfortable, yeah," Hiccup informed.

Toothless was able to completely take the book from his sister, putting it somewhere that will take effort for her to get it back. Whilst, Gab was left on the couch motionless.

"Back to your question," Toothless said, walking back to sit on the couch again. "Yes. In two weeks"

"Did Jamie and Aster agreed with this?" Hiccup asked, clearly noticing his best friend perking up.

"Ah, yeah, they are up for it," Jack assured.

"Pitch is coming as well," Gabriella whispered.

"What was that?" Toothless asked

She got up from her position and sat on the couch properly, "I said, Pitch it tagging along," she repeated. "He agreed since Jamie will be there"

"You mean Aster?" Jack asked, clearly not getting the hint.

Toothless, as sharp as ever when it comes to the Aussie, turn to look at his sister. Gab raise an eyebrow.

Her brother looks like about to ask a huge, important question when Cadan and the others appeared. Valka was holding Emma's hand.

"So how was it?" Gab asked

"It looks cool here," Nicko replied. "Exploring it more would be fun"

Valka smiled. Jack turned to his sister, waiting for her opinion.

"You don't have to worry, Jack," Emma supplied, still holding Valka's hand

Jack smiled.

 

* * *

 

The Overlands came home pretty late but Jack was satisfied, both his brother and sister had made quite an improvement. And this all started when he met Hiccup. He was all smiles as Hiccup pull over in front of their house. Without any acknowledgment, Hiccup took off his belt and got out of his truck. The man walks all three of them until the front door…

Jack turn to Hiccup after unlocking the door, "So, thanks for this," he smiles

Hiccup return the gesture, "Not a problem"

"Good night, Hiccy," Jack said, trying to tease before the night ends.

Hiccup was shaking his head but smiling nonetheless, "Get in Jack," he said as he started to walk away, "Good night!" he followed before completely off to his truck.

Jack watched as Hiccup drove off. He started to wonder why Guy had broken up with the man. Hiccup seemed like the very caring and fun type to be with but then Jack has really no idea how these people think about these types of things. For Jack, he would probably never let Hiccup go if this is what he really is.

"Jack, are you not coming in yet?" Emma asked, startling his brother out of his thoughts.

Jack turn to his sister, "Yeah, I'm getting in"

Emma had done her wash before changing and going to bed, the same with Nicko. Now Jack was about to get into his bedroom as well when his phone buzz…

'Do you think, the bar you're working at can let a woman in?' It was Gab's text

As far as Jack know, there are a few female customers visiting the bar. They were either a friend of the other customers or just having to pass the time. He's sure, Gab wouldn't be a problem as a customer…

'Ya, I think they'll let you in,' Jack replied

'Why though?' He added

'Great! Cadan needs to get laid,' Gab replied

Jack was about to remind her that the bar was not the kind of gay bar but Gab beat him to it by following it up…

''m just joking,' Gab texted, 'he needs to get out more often'

'Oooh, grandma does need some sunshine,' Jack replied

'HAHAHA! I like that, keep it up,' Gab texted back.

At this point, Jack concluded that Toothless and Gabriella have almost the same personality. It's quite ironic that both of them are actually friends with someone who almost had the same personality as well. The only difference might be that Toothless appears cold when there are people he's not close to while his sister handles every type of human personality as if she knew them. Jack thought it was cool at first but then now that he realizes it felt like he's been being observed with every movement he makes.

Maybe this coming up vacation will turn out great. Jack never had the time to go out since his mother's. Hopefully, this one would turn out to be fun.


	7. Remembering and Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I finished the next chapter before the fourth day. Actually, I am trying to limit my word count to 4k so yeah I guess here it is.  
> At least here you'll see a lot of development with the characters. 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Same rules, 4-6 days before the next update!

Eep and Jack were instantly talking about the film that they watched. Both of them were being a bit enthusiastic about the effects used and how the actors carried out the characters well. That leaves Hiccup and Guy together, trailing behind their current partners. It was awkward. But Hiccup is well aware that his plan is working. Given the glances, Guy kept giving him. Hiccup acts it pretty damn well, he would stare at Jack as if admiring the guy knowing that his ex-boyfriend keeps glancing on him.

Hiccup was too busy making Guy jealous and Guy being busy with his glances toward Hiccup. Unbeknownst to the two, Eep and Jack had taken their conversation on a different path…

“You know, I’m quite jealous of your relationship with Hector,” Eep started

Jack turned to Eep, raising his brow, “H-how so?”

Eep smiled and turn to look at Jack, “Hector kept glancing at you as if he’s admiring your every move”

Jack turned back to Hiccup and when their eyes met, the Auburn gave him a smile. In return, Jack gave him an awkward one. His face starting to feel warm, “Does he really?” He asked, turning back to Eep.

“Of course,” Eep supplied. She sighed.

Jack noticed, “Aren’t you and Guy the same?”

 

Eep glance up at Jack then turn her head down, “I don’t know,” she sighed again. “Our engagement is arranged and we just met a few weeks ago”

Jack didn’t say anything, letting the woman continue…

“I – I really like Guy, and I think I’m starting to fall for him but,” she paused, her face turning sad. “He seemed far away like there’s something bothering him. I tried to be direct with him and asked him if he’s bothered about our engagement but he told me not to worry about it,” she continued.

Jack felt a bit guilty knowing that he’s a part of something that is supposed to break Eep and Guy apart. But at the same time, he wanted to help Hiccup. Now he’s starting to realize how difficult to get involved in situations like these.

Eep sighed again, “Maybe he’s really bothered”

“Eep,” Jack called, “if you really have feelings for Guy, maybe try harder to get his attention” he suggested. “Well, not get his attention, but more like get him to open up with you about what’s bothering him,” though Jack completely knew why Guy is bothered. “Maybe that way will be a start for you and Guy. Not because both of you are about to get married to each other. It leans more on the part that both of you understands each other. Love each other,” he followed

Eep smiled, “I guess you’re right”

Jack gave her the lopsided smile…

Eep returned the gesture of her own but a bit mischievous, “Oho, Hector caught a really sweet guy, huh?”

Jack's eyes widened, well that’s one way to put it but then if she knew the truth...

Jack scratches the back of his head, feeling a little embarrass, “t-thanks I guess”

Eep giggled, “You really like Hector, do you?” she asked

Jack turned to her, “yeah,” and Jack was surprised that he can admit it easily. He wondered if maybe he does like Hiccup, not in a way Eep had put it but maybe because he does like Hiccup’s company. He can’t deny the man’s sarcasm is really on point that it makes it too funny.

 

* * *

 

They left the mall after eating lunch, Eep had received a text from her father asking her to help in the company. From there, the four of them split up, leaving again, Hiccup and Jack.

 Hiccup was grinning from the moment they split up with the other couple until they got inside the car…

“You’re awfully happy,” Jack started.

Hiccup turned to Jack, “Yeah, well, let’s say that a few more meetings like these and Guy would voice out his thoughts”

Jack was smiling, he’s happy for the Auburn but then he remembers what Eep had said a while ago. At some point, their circumstances are really tiring.

Hiccup turned to Jack, noticing his smile was a little out of worry. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Hmm? Yeah of course,” Jack turn to Hiccup

Hiccup didn’t ask any further and started the engine. “So, do you have somewhere you needed to be or are you free?”

“Oh, I have the later shift at the art shop, is it okay if you drop me there instead of home?” Jack asked

Hiccup drove off, “Yeah, it’s not a problem but I thought your shift is only in the morning?”

“Well, since we didn’t really take the whole day for this date then I asked my boss if I can take the later shift instead of the morning,” Jack replied. “Also, the bakery that I was supposed to take shift is still close this week.” Jack followed, a little worried about his boss. He should maybe check on Sandy next time he has time to spare.

Hiccup cringe, “Do you ever get rest?”

Jack chuckled, “I got used to it”

“You did mention that you stop going to college,” Hiccup stated, “don’t you want to finish a degree? That way you can find a more stable and high paying job”

“If I can afford I would love to, but for now, I want to make sure Nicko’s part and the house bills and stuff.” Jack reasoned

Hiccup kept quiet after that, his lips in a thin line.

Jack noticed, “Hiccup, I know you’re worried, but you don’t have to,” he assured.

“If I could help then-“

“You’re helping me enough,” Jack cut off. He doesn’t really prefer getting too much help when he knew that he can survive when it comes about himself.

“Jack-“

Jack sighed, “Believe me, you’re helping me enough,” he said with finality.

Hiccup didn’t press him any further and continued driving.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack was in deep thought after separating from Hiccup. Trix had noticed him as he kept making mistakes at the cashier; either giving the wrong amount of change or accidentally putting something more than what the customer had ordered…

Trixie sighed, “Jack, are you okay?”

Jack broke off his thoughts, “Huh? Ah, yeah, what’s up?”

Trixie shook her head slowly, “you tell me what’s up you keep making mistakes today”

“Oh, I’m – I’m sorry”

“If I were your boss, I’ll make you work double,” Trixie said, with her trying to look serious.

Jack widened his eyes and turned to his friend, “Oh no please don’t” he begged her, a laugh obviously trying to come out of his tone of voice. “I promise I won’t messed up anymore”

“Oh, you always say that Overland,” She replied, going with the ride as well. “I’m sick of you always giving the store’s items for free!”

Both of them paused for a while then burst out laughing…

“But seriously dude, you did give a thing or two to the customers a while ago,” she said, “Good thing they gave it back”

Jack flinch, “Yeah, I’m sorry, I’ll ask Tooth to cut it from my pay”

“No need, mom doesn’t really mind much,” Trixie replied. “But don’t make it a habit, boy”

Right in time after finishing their conversation a new customer arrived. Both employees greeted the customer and both of them were surprised as well. It was Gab. In Jack’s part, he knew the woman because of Hiccup, but then Trixie was another case…

Gab waved to both of them.

“U-uh, you, uh…” Jack started.

Gab raised her brow, “What’s up with you? It’s just me”

Trixie turn from Gab to Jack, “You know each other?” she asked

Jack turned to Trixie, “You know each other?”

“Well, kind of, I mean she always comes here to buy stuff,” Trixie said, with Gab nodding with her. “So, how do you know her?” she asks again.

Gab raised her forefinger, “Two men came here before right?” Trixie nodded, “and one of them asked Jack to have a talk with them?” Trixie’s brows slowly coming together, but she nodded anyway. “He’s my brother,” Gab said with finality.

“O-oh, I see,” Trixie said

“And Jack is dating the other guy,” Gab followed. She smiled.

Trixie turned to her, wide-eyed, then she turns to Jack, a questioning look on her face.

It’s Jack’s turn to widen his eyes, “You don’t really have the need to tell her that, do you?”

Gab shrugs, “well, Hiccup’s car was outside, I’m not sure what’s up but looks like he’s hesitating in coming in for you”

Jack was confused. Hiccup drove him here. Why would he be back? “I’m not…sure”

Gab turned to Trixie, walking to her and handing a list, “here ya go, as usual,” Gab smiled

Trixie took the paper and went on getting the stuff listed.

Gab turned to Jack.

“You know we went to see a movie a while ago, right,” Jack said rather than ask. “He drove me here, so I don’t really know why he’s outside, maybe he’s waiting for Toothless or something”

“Toothless’ still on his classes right now, so definitely, Hiccup is waiting for you,” Gab replied

“How are you even sure he’s waiting for me?” Jack asked.

“Why else would his car be parked just in front of the shop?” She asked him back

Trixie came back with all the items listed, computed the amount for Gab and handed her the items after…

“At least let him know when your shift ends,” Gab said, walking out the shop.

They waited until the woman had completely left the shop before Trixie started asking questions…

“So, your boyfriend is waiting for you?” She started

Jack scratches the back of his head, “Y-yeah, I guess, I mean, he didn’t say anything about him waiting…”

Trixie just smiled, “You can go now you know”

“There’s still two hours, Trixie,” Jack pointed

Trixie gave him a flat look, “take that apron off and get out of here,” she demanded. “Seriously want kind of boyfriend are you, making your partner wait too long?”

“But-“

“Oh come on! I’ll log you off myself if you’re worried about the hours, jeeeeez,” she assured, putting her hand on her hips.

Jack was taking his apron off slowly and hesitantly, looking at his co-worker in every untangling he makes.

Trixie snaps and took off the apron herself then practically pushes Jack out of the shop.

 

* * *

 

The outside was chilly, but Jack loves how the cold air kisses his skin. He turned back to look inside the shop through the glass door. Trixie was smiling at him. With maybe a bit of encouragement? Jack shrugged it off and started walking away. When he saw Hiccup’s car, in the exact moment, Hiccup gets out of the car and smiled at him. Jack didn’t hesitate and walk toward the auburn…

“Were you waiting?” Jack immediately asked.

“Oh,” Hiccup started scratching the back of his head, “Not too long, I mean, I was wondering if you could, uh, we could, I don’t know…. Hang out maybe?” he wondered. “But if you’re tired I could just take you home”

Jack was indeed tired but something about Hiccup asking him to hang out made him want to go with the Auburn. Jack smiled and shook his head, “No, let’s go”

Hiccup smiled but his face suddenly dropped back, “Wait, you mean home?”

Jack chuckled, “I meant we hang out you dummy, let’s go,” he said as he walks toward the passenger seat.

 

* * *

 

The ride was in silence for a few minutes before Jack started a conversation…

“So where are we going exactly?” Jack asked, getting comfortable in his seat.

“Well, since it’s almost time for dinner, how about we eat first then from there we can talk about where to have fun after?” Hiccup offered.

Jack smirked, “Have fun, huh?”

Hiccup took a few seconds before realizing how his words turned out, or let’s just say how Jack made it sound, “Woa- wait, I didn’- I mean, I was saying that-“

Jack laughed, “Relax Hiccy, I‘m just messing with you”

It was quiet for another while again. In Hiccup’s part, he simply feels like it might get awkward if he tries to start a conversation. With Jack though, he’s just tired but trying hard not to show it to his companion. Clearly, his eyes are dropping every now and then, especially when it’s quiet.

They arrived at Gobbers. Hiccup was taking off his seat belt, calling after Jack that they have arrived. But when he turned to look at the white-haired man.

Jack was sleeping.

Hiccup quietly sighed, he smiled while scratching the back of his head. He knew he shouldn’t have asked Jack out. There’s always tomorrow but then he just really had the urge to take him out to at least enjoy himself. He knew the guy was tired all the time. Hiccup knew the moment they met. He knew it because he’d seen it before when his father was still alive and still working at the hospital. Jack’s tired eyes and worn out complexion reminded him of his father coming home tired.

He was still staring at Jack when said man started to stir in his sleep. Jack is waking up…

Jack stretches out his body, trying to get rid of the sleepiness in his system, “Oh, wow, I fell asleep,” he said, waking up, rubbing the remains of drowsiness from his eyes.

Jack turn to Hiccup wearing a small smile, still staring at him…

“You know, let’s just eat dinner then I’ll take you home,” Hiccup started.

“What? No, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fell asleep,” Jack trying to reason out to the Auburn. “We can still go-“

Hiccup was smiling the whole time Jack was trying to explain himself. “Jack, I know you’re tired and there’s still tomorrow, or tomorrow after tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, tomorrow,”

“wai- ehe, Okay that’s a lot of tomorrows,” Jack said stopping Hiccup.

“It’s a date you know”

Jack widened his eyes with surprise, immediately turning his head toward Hiccup, “I mean! No! I didn’t mean date! Uhh…” Hiccup stutters, watching Jack’s reaction.

Jack’s surprised face is slowly turning to smile, “A date, huh?”

Hiccup sighed, “Look, Jack, my bad, I know you don’t swing that way-“

“Why not? We’re friends anyway,” Jack cut him off. “Also, I am friends with Jamie”

Hiccup raised his brow, “You dated Jamie?”

“No, not exactly but, ehm, it has something to do with him when he had his first boyfriend,” Jack clarified.

Hiccup made an ‘ah’ face, “I get it,” he said as he nods.

“Yeap, so let’s go on a date sometime, no problem,” Jack said, as he opens the car door stepping out of the vehicle. Hiccup followed, a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

As Jack and Hiccup have their dinner, their conversation is flowing so smoothly. Both of them are clearly enjoying themselves, getting carried away with their stories, as well as knowing each other more deeply.

Jack was laughing as Hiccup tells his story about encountering another customer on a department store. The Auburn complaining how the lady was taking too much space as she checks the clothes that she’s about to get. Though Hiccup was too polite to even ask the lady to mind the space, “Can you believe that? Honestly, it looks like she’s about to hang it like a wet clothing,” Hiccup huffs.

Jack chuckles, “That’s unfortunate, but I can imagine it happening to you,” he said taking a sip of his iced tea.

Hiccup’s brows curves, “what do you mean by that?”

Jack kept the glass to his lips, smiling, “Nothing”

Hiccup raised a brow, “Hey-“

He was cut off by a sudden heavy tap on his shoulder, getting his attention immediately…

“Hey! How’s the crippled man?!” the stranger greeted.

Jack made a face toward the stranger, immediately displeased by the man.

Hiccup gave the stranger a straight face, “Stupid as ever, aren’t we, Snotlout?” he retorted.

The other strangers who were with “Snotlout” laughed, “You’re damn right, Hiccup,” one of the strangers, a woman, back up. Snotlout pouted.

Now Jack liked this one.

“Astrid,” Hiccup greeted.

Astrid smiled, turning to Jack then back to Hiccup, “Who’s with you?” she asked.

“Oh, this is Jack, my…… my boyfriend,” Hiccup announced.

“Wait, weren’t you with Guy before?” one of the strangers, a woman again, asked the Auburn.

“Hey, Heather,” Hiccup greeted again, “Yeah, uh, we broke up a few weeks ago”

“Oohoohoo, got a new one already?” Astrid teased, “Oh man, you’ve changed,” she said her head shaking, “You used to be so shy, trying to give a letter to Guy,” she followed

“Gurl, that rhymed,” Heather whispered, chuckling

Jack perked up, interested in what this Astrid is talking about…

“Hey now, not here you guys,” Hiccup trying to end the conversation

Another four people had arrived to join the group and immediately recognized by Hiccup as the twins, Therald and Ramfrid, Finnberg, and lastly, Dagfred. Hiccup mostly call them by the name, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Dagur just like what he called Siggaut, Snotlout. They were friends of the Auburn since high school, though not all of them went to the same academy. Coincidentally, all of them managed to get to the same university except Snotlout (who failed the exam) but was still able to get to college taking physical education, and also Dagur. Dagur was a bright man and was able to pass the entrance exam but chose not to attend there and take the military training instead.

Hiccup now stood to greet the others. Jack was staring at one in the group, trying to remember if he saw the guy before. He was brought back from his thoughts when Hiccup repeated the announcement of their relationship. One of them, Dagur, if Jack was correct, made quite a saddened face after Hiccup’s introduction of him.

Hiccup was about to invite the group but turned to Jack first, asking if he minds them joining. Jack shook his head saying that it was all good. Astrid was the one to decline though, together with Heather saying that they didn’t really want to disturb their date.

Jack and Hiccup return to eating when the group had their table offered. And of course, Jack is curious…

“Are they like old friends?” he started

“Ah, sort of, I met them before Toothless, though Toothless was the one I clicked with,” Hiccup replied.

Jack nodded, “Do you think maybe that you can invite them to the vacation party?” he asked

Hiccup turned to Jack, who was actually staring at him, “hmm, I didn’t think that would be necessary but,” Hiccup turned to look at the group. “Yeah, maybe it’ll work out”

“Uh-huh, you do miss them,” Jack said, continuing his meal.

Hiccup stared at Jack for a few seconds before smiling, “yeah, I think you’re right, Jack”

After finishing their meal, Hiccup, and Jack walk to the table of the group. Hiccup asked them first if they are free on the given dates. Astrid was the first to ask the reason for Hiccup’s question…

Hiccup turned to Jack before replying, “Well, uh, Guy’s mother invited us to attend Guy’s vacation party. Gab and Toothless figured that Guy wouldn’t be inviting much from his side so I’m asking you guys”

“Wait, what’s the party for?” Heather asked.

Hiccup paused, staring at the group who in turn, was staring back at him. Jack was the one to answer her question, “Guy’s engagement party”

The group was surprised, clearly, they haven’t been informed by it. Hiccup was making a face, reminded by Jack’s reply to the group. Of course, it didn’t slip away from Astrid as she made a questioning look at the Auburn which caught Jack’s attention. Turning to Hiccup, taking his hand to get his attention. Hiccup turn to Jack and received a smile. He returned it with his but was a bit puzzled as to what the smile is for. When he glanced at the group, Astrid was watching him. Observing…

Hiccup quickly changed his phase, “Well, if you guys are busy on those dates, that’s alright”

Tuffnut recline to his seat, “Not me, I can go” he smiles lazily, “parties are always my thing,” he followed then turned to his sister. Ruffnut leaned her elbows on the table and smiled, “’Course I can go too”

“I guess I can go too,” Both Fishlegs and Snotlout said at the same time.

Astrid nodded, indicating that she can attend while Heather simply agreed, “How about you, brother?” Heather asked.

Dagur grunts at first, “I don’t know, I may have no time for parties,” he replied

Astrid scoffed, “Oh, come on,” she said, trying to persuade the man.

“Astrid, it’s alright, if Dagur is busy you don’t have to persuade him,” Hiccup assured.

In which, once again, noticed by Jack, Dagur made another saddened expression when Hiccup tried to defend his part. It was a bit confusing but there’s something in the man’s expression that says there is something more about it. Jack was not one of an expert on these type of situations so he let it be.

“I’ll check,” Dagur said, slowly turning to Hiccup, “I should be able to attend at least even for a few days, for old time’ sake,” Dagur followed giving a lopsided smile to the Auburn.

Hiccup gave one of his own in return, “Thanks, Dagur"

Hiccup, then, made a firm hold on Jack’s hand, then sighed… or that might have been a content exhale, “That’s all for now, I guess, I’ll inform you about it later,” Hiccup said with finality. “We best should go,” He said, pointing out his and Jack’s hand clasps together, “still need to tuck this guy in”

Heather giggled while Astrid rolled her eyes. Jack was making a straight face, “Oh how darling of you, my Hiccy,” Jack retorted. Now Astrid laughed out loud.

Dagur was still looking miserable towards the exchange.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup and Jack are on the road, driving to get the latter home. Hiccup was not at all initiating conversation, expecting that Jack might be needing another couple more time of sleep. Although Jack is thinking about how to form the question in his head to be heard. Well, he asked anyway…

“What’s……about Dagur?” Jack started.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Hiccup asked back.

“I mean, well I’m a little confuse myself but, he rather looks like a puppy seeing that he’s being abandon or something like that…?” Jack explained.

Hiccup made a face of confusion, “I… don’t really know… was he really?”

Jack shrugs, “maybe just my imagination,” he said as he reclines to his seat.

Hiccup glance at Jack letting him get comfortable for the whole ride.

 

* * *

 

Nick was just outside the house when Hiccup and Jack arrived. The younger Overland looks like he had just finished cleaning the windows of the house. Jack and Hiccup greeted Nicko as they walk near him…

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Jack greeted.

Nick turned to his brother, “I just finished cleaning the windows” he replied to Jack as he waves to Hiccup.

Jack raised his brow, “What’s gotten you to clean today?”

“Ah, well I was just swiping the floor and before I realized, I already started dusting.” Nicko shrugs.

Jack chuckled, Hiccup was also smiling, “wow, you’d make a good wife bro,” Jack teased

“And you’re supposed to be Hiccup’s wife?” Nick retorted playfully, an innocent smile on his face.

Jack widened his eyes while Hiccup started laughing, “You – you knew?” Jack asked, worried about what his brother is about to say.

“Jack, for the past weeks you’ve been going out and arriving home, getting out of Hiccup’s car or just like this,” Nick said, gesturing to their arrival, “got home from a date,” he added with a little smug smile on his face.

Hiccup was still smiling, “Yeah, and do expect that there will be a lot more dates to come”

Jack was still processing the fact that his brother has no issues about his relationship, “you’re okay with this?”

Nick made a face, “What do you mean ‘okay with this’?” he asked, “look, bro, I know there are people who are still disagreeing to these type of relationship but I’m not one of them,” he replied. “And I love you no matter what anyway,” he whispered.

Jack was listening but still processing their conversation which was unable for him to hear what his brother said after, “What was that?”

Nick shrugs, “Nothing, I think you should go to sleep early today,” trying to escape, walking towards the front door.

Hiccup heard what Nick had said. He slowly shook his head, smiling. Jack turned to him, asking for an explanation. “What did he say?”

Hiccup shrugs as well, “Your brother is right, you gotta sleep right now, you’re tired babe,” He smirked.

Jack was glaring at Hiccup and smiling too. He slaps the taller man’s butt before walking to the front door. Hiccup was taken aback, his face was nothing but surprised. When Jack turned to him, he cackled before saying goodbye.

It took a minute or two before Hiccup was back from his surprised state, shaking his head slowly, his hand kneading his forehead. Walking away as his smile kept growing.

 

_Six days before the party…_


	8. Discoveries of New and Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter updated! I'll let you know now, I gave a lot of focus on the OCs but I think it's necessary. Let me know if it bothers you. Though this will be the only chapter where they will get that much of attention. There are a lot of hints towards the relationship of the characters as well so feel free to make a guest on what's gonna happen in the following chapters. 
> 
> I am actually deciding if the number of characters used in this story is enough for the climax. (It has seven days so yeah I think the updates will get more chapters. Like this is just the half of it.) I'll just warn you guys about it.
> 
> It's also near Christmas, but I'll still try to work on the next chapter. I just really want this done before my semester starts.
> 
> OH! before I forget, 'Tamora' is Tamora Calhoun from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. I made her personality almost the opposite because the original plan was to introduce the family backgrounds where it explains her personality now but then that'll take too much attention away from the main story. It might bore you guys as well. But maybe leave me a thought about it. :D

 

Gab woke up earlier than she usually does. She got down to the kitchen, seeing her brother working on their breakfast. For some reason, Toothless was in a cheerful mood.

He’s wearing an apron, switching from preparing the eggs to stirring the soup. And the guy was swinging his hips. If anything, Gab wasn’t able to recognize his brother humming. Her attention turned to her mother.

Tamora was stirring her coffee as she swipes the screen of her tablet, reading from between the news and papers being updated from the hospital…

“Mom?” Gab greeted. Both her brother and mother turned to her.

“Good morning, Gabriella,” her mother greeted back.

“Morning sis!” Toothless followed, his energy sounding like a chirping bird

Gab turned to her mother and greeted her as well, but what really caught her attention was how his brother is acting. Toothless seemed too cheerful. It’s not a bad thing but that doesn’t really happen on a daily basis…

“Mom, taking a break today?” Gab asked.

Tamora smiled, taking a sip of her coffee, “yes, do you want to go somewhere maybe?”

“No, no, I’m staying at home,” Gab replied.

“Oh, of course, honey, you must be tired”

Gab took her seat on the dining table, “Actually, I’d like for you to check on something,” she said as her brother started to place breakfast in front of her and his mother. “Like old times,” she added.

Tamora turns to her daughter, a small smile forming on her face.

 “So how about you lil’ bro,” Gab started, earning her brother’s attention.

There was still little effect on Toothless when his sister calls him “lil’ bro” but he didn’t let it ruin his mood today. Good day today, all good.

Toothless smiles, “Well nothing much”

Gab squinted her eye, “Nothing much?”

Toothless nodded, smiling, “Yeah, nothing”

“Okay, buddy, let’s just eat,” Gab said, giving up and starting to slice her egg.

Tamora was smiling to both of her children. Gabriella might have been the only one who’s biologically hers, Terrence was still his late husband’s child and she loves him the same as she loves her daughter. She knows that she’d been away all the time, any idea that might fill her curiosity about Terrence mood was quite useless. Tamora hasn’t had time to talk to her son but whatever it is that fuels the boy’s happy mood is welcomed. Just hoping that it’s not something about racing again.

Gabriella was almost the same as her mother. Her curiosity trying to kill her silence, wanting her questions to be voiced out. But maybe Hiccup would let her know about it.

 

* * *

 

Gab might have been thinking too much about the events during breakfast. She didn’t have any scheduled classes so only her brother went out to attend his. The whole day was quiet, talking to her mother, catching up with the things they love to do, not a little while later, Toothless came back home a little uncomfortable. Gab and Tamora watch as Toothless stomps as he retreats to his room. It might have been faint but Toothless did slam his door.

Gab turned to her mother, which in turn responds to her with a shrug saying that she has no idea as well as she is…

“Maybe you should check on him? I’ll get something to make him feel relax,” Tamora said as she stands.

Gab smiled, “Thanks, mom,” as she stood.

Her mother turned to her and smiled as well, pointing upstairs. Gab was nodding, mouthing a bunch of yeses as she walks toward the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 Toothless heard a knock on his door and chose to ignore it. But when he did, his sister came in anyway…

“You know, if you’re coming in anyway, you shouldn’t have knocked,” he stated.

His sister sits on his bed, staring at him. Toothless turned to glare at her but she shrugged and laid her back on his stomach…

“You’re annoying,” Toothless told her.

“Aren’t sisters supposed to annoy their brother?” she smiled. “Care to tell me what’s happened?” she asked.

Toothless gave her a long heavy sigh. It alarmed the woman and so she fixed herself to sit up straight. A pointing look towards her brother, meaning it to be out of worry…

Toothless stared at his sister, “I like Aster” he confessed

Gab’s pointed look turned into surprised, quite confused, she doesn’t really know what to say. Her brother barely tells her if he like someone. Usually, Hiccup was the one to tell her since Toothless usually tells him first…

“Aster… Pitch’s cousin?” she asked. Toothless nodded. “Oh, I see,” Toothless turning to her, waiting for something more than an ‘I see’. “But he’s with-“

“Jamie, I know,” Toothless sighed again. “I’m not really asking for any help from you,” he followed, turning his head down. Gab heard the tremble in her brother’s voice, alarming her. “Probably just sad,” playing with his fingers, “I mean from all the people, right?” another trebling from his voice.

Gab patted his knee, “Terrence” she called gently. Clearly, her brother’s mood is contagious to her that she almost made a trembling voice as well. Toothless started to cry, silently his tears falling down his face.

Gab made a hurt expression, moving her brother’s knees for Toothless to sit crossed legged. She shifted in front of him, sitting cross-legged as well, trying to put her brother’s thighs on top of her knees…

“Ow, ouch, you’re not making it comfortable at all,” Toothless complained.

“Sorry, sorry, hear place it in your comfort,” she offered.

Toothless chuckled but took the offer, “much better”

Gab smiled, “Did you tell Hiccup?” she asked

Toothless smirked, “He’s the one who made me realized”

Gab made an ‘ah’ face, nodding at the same time, “huh, that slipped my observation” wiping her brother’s tears. “Maybe, Aster haven’t realized yet,” she started, “maybe, I mean at some point something will happen”

“That’s terrible coming from you,” Toothless cringed.

Gab rolled her eyes, “Sorry, alright, I usually help to get someone together not much of comforting unrequited-,“ she suddenly stops, realizing her choice of words.

Toothless sighed, “That sounds… right”

“But you still want to be by his side,” Gab saved. Her brother nodding. “Then, if that makes you happy, why not?”

“That’ll also make me feel miserable,” Toothless retorted.

Gab made a face, cringing, “Yeah, but well,” she sighed, “I’m terrible at this,” she stated, chuckling.

“You are,” Toothless agreed, smiling. “But you’re as well as right,” he sighed. “I want to be by his side even if it means just on the side”

Gab patted her brother’s head, “I’ll support you”

A knock on the door took the siblings attention. It was their mother…

“I heard a bit,” Tamora said, walking with a tray in her hand. “Here, hot mocha and cookies”

Toothless smiled, his sister moving from her spot, mouthing an ‘ow’ untangling her limbs...

“Shit, needles,” she hisses. Rolling on her side. Both Tamora and Toothless smirked at her condition.

“Terrence, dear, I may have little experience and probably out of the question to say something about this but when you are standing on the side watching that person smile and happy all the time,” Tamora smiles, “you don’t really realize that you were standing on the side” she says as she lays the tray on Toothless’ nightstand, taking a seat as well. Gab was still laying on her side, her elbow propped with her head leaning on her hand, nodding at what her mother just said.

Toothless smiled, “thanks, mom”

Gab watch her brother, smiling, and slowly moving her foot toward his face. Toothless flailed when her toes touched his cheek, “Ew! What the heck, your foot smell!” Toothless slaps her foot away. Leaving Gab laughing so loud.

From there, both siblings started to tickle, tackle, and wrestle as they laugh. Tamora rolled her eyes, it’s like watching two dogs playing with each other. She was about to stand when Gab grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back and soon she was in with the play as well. Not long before Toothless grab a pillow, starting a pillow fight.

They stopped a while after, noticing that they’ve forgotten about the food their mother had brought. They were too tired to even eat it and decided to have it tomorrow for breakfast.

Gab and Tamora closed Toothless’ door with a good night. Toothless sighed in relief. That was something for realizing that you have a crush on someone that you know you can’t confess to. He has no idea about the future but whatever it is, being by Aster side would suffice for now.

 

* * *

 

The following day, Toothless asked if Gab had brought Cadan to the club. His sister gave her a questioning look at first but responded to her brother with a no. Toothless knew the look and of course, he told her that she’s wrong. Though he admitted that there was half the part of the purpose of the question. He wanted to see Aster…

Gab gave his brother a long look, “Sure, I think he’s free right now,” she said, taking out her phone to text Cadan.

The blond responded not a minute after Gab’s text, “Oh. See,” she said, smiling. A bit mischievous.

Toothless stared at his sister, trying to place her grin, “O~kay,” taking his phone to text his best friend as well.

 

* * *

 

Cadan sighed, getting out of Hiccup’s car, closing the door with a frown on his face. The four of them started to walk towards the bar, Gab was yawning as they near the front. The blond was observing the people outside sitting on the tables set on the front porch, receiving a few winks from the customers. When they got in, a waiter welcomes them immediately, asking for the number of seats.

But before Toothless can respond, Jamie had called their attention. Taking them to sit in front of the counter. Toothless had thanked the guy, his expression not escaping his sister and best friend’s observation when he turned to realize who the bartender is.

Aster greeted them when they got to sit in front of him. Most likely a smile pointed at a certain raven-haired man…

“Alright, fellas, I’ll give ya lot something good, so just sit and relax,” Aster offered, starting to mix the drinks.

Cadan was being hit on by a few but kept on rejecting them, “N-no, thanks, I’m good”

The guy raised his brow at Cadan, “Suit yourself” walking away, but not without touching the blonde’s ass.

Gabriella was being picked up once or twice but she kept showing the lump on her chest which explains the circumstances. Of course, it was effective, though, she was complemented with her looks anyway.

Hiccup was low-key trying to look for Jack, as Jamie recognized the auburn’s action he assured the older man that he’ll see Jack in time…

“What is he doing?” Hiccup asked.

“He’s just waiting tables in that room,” Jamie answered, “Don’t worry, the meeting’s almost over”

Aster and Toothless were busy chatting, talking about some plants, dragons and the Easter bunny. Jamie was happy for his boyfriend finding someone who has the same favorites. Not recognizing Toothless’ eyes given to Aster.

The four visitors were surprised by a sudden squeal coming near Cadan. A blue-haired guy was actually been trying to pick up the blond when his attention was suddenly caught by the woman beside the guy he’s been hitting on. The woman was drinking her glass when she suddenly heard the squeal, almost choking on her drink…

“Gabby is that you?!” the blue-haired stranger asked.

Gabriella turned to the person who called her by the nickname. She hasn’t heard that nickname in so many years and the only person she knew who calls her that was someone who she treasures…

Gab widened her eyes, “R-Reye?” she called

Reye didn’t waste any moment, giving a choking hug to Gab, “Omigosh, I miss you so much!” giving another squeal, “How have you been?!”

“Reye, Reye, can’t breathe,” Gab struggled to say.

Reye releases her from his hug, facing her to him properly, “My bad, I just really missed you,” he said, still holding her by the arms.

“Yep, I missed those death-grip-hugs as well,” Gab replied, holding Reye one arm and patting the other.

Reye was biting his lower lip as she stared at Gab, “You really grew up looking gorgeous, what’s your secret?” he asked, a face-splitting grin on his face.

Gab chuckled, “If getting a lot of work and stressing yourself out would be the ingredient then I’d happy to advise you to do that”

“Oh, you still cover up your embarrassment with your retorts, eh,” Reye pointed, “how cute” Reye giggled.

Toothless coughs to get the two’s attention, asking for introduction…

“Oh, Reye, this is my brother, Terrence,” she said, gesturing to Toothless, “Hiccup, our friend,” then to Hiccup, “and Cadan,” turning Reye to look at the blond again.

“I see, you’ve got a bunch of hotties with you, huh,” Reye complemented. “Is it really that lucky to be hot as well?” Reye whispered, “it’s like magnets for you guys, gathering in a group,” earning himself a playful pinch on the arm.

“Well, you guys, this here is Reye,” Gab announced, “We were childhood friends and as well as neighbors, until he moved away,” a little hint of sadness came across the woman’s tone of voice.

“How come I didn’t know?” Toothless asked.

“They moved out before you moved in with us,” Gab clarified. Toothless made an ‘ah’ face.

Reye was clearly hitting on the blond again when given the time. Gab shook her head slowly, “So what brings you here?” she asked.

As Reye started to explain things and tells his story after moving away, Cadan started to feel comfortable around the man. Toothless was curious as well as his best friend.

Their conversation was needed to stop since Reye was still on his shift. He offered to hang out sometime to the group which they happily accepted. Reye gave his calling card to each saying that ‘If you need someone for interior decoration don’t hesitate’ followed by ‘Of course if you want a listening ear, I am happy to lend you mine as well, so just be a sweetheart and call me okay?’ before leaving for his next dance.

“He seems…..sweet” Hiccup admitted.

Gab smiled, “you have no idea”

The four of them decided to leave since it’s gotten to 2 am in the morning, but not until Jack shows up. Giving Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. Toothless gave them a questioning look but then realized that Aster was there, watching them. Though Jack hasn’t mentioned that Jamie and Aster had known the truth long before their current situation.

Hiccup and Jack said their goodbyes, then again, it was interrupted by Gab reminding him, Aster and Jamie that the vacation party will be in 4 days by now. Letting them know to pack their stuff early.

As they drive home, Gab had the idea of inviting Reye as well. It might be a bit odd that she’s about to invite a stranger to her cousin’s engagement party but then that might have been the point. She probably just has to ask Guy about it. In fact, Hiccup invited his old friends as well, (but those friends were in high school which Guy knew so not really strangers). No, okay, she should just ask.

 

* * *

 

Gabriella mentioned the people who they invited to her cousin, she was quite unsure about bringing Reye up but then her cousin just agreed. Guy told her that he kind of knew Reye because of business. He was as well the one who decorated their house interior and helped with the garden arrangement. The vacation house was also Reye’s designs so he was glad that he was invited.

While both of them are discussing the number of people to attend the party, Guy mentioned to Gabriella that they will be taking a van for a ride. He suggested that some of the people who they invited should take the remaining seats. Although, Guy admitted that only him and Eep were the passengers taking the ride. Gab was thoroughly surprised per se, she did expect for Guy not inviting anyone on his side but as well as Eep was really not what she had in mind.

Both of them agreed that Hiccup and Guy’s (high school) friends would be taking their ride in the van as well as she, Cadan, Pitch, and Reye. Gabriella suggested that they should take Hiccup’s truck to load their stuff, maybe Jamie, Aster, Terrence, will be riding with Hiccup and Jack.

Since only Gabriella had the contacts to the guests, (Guy is still denying to contact his ex, though, in Gab’s defense, he’s too afraid to do so) she immediately asks Toothless and Hiccup to spread the word. Cadan, Pitch, and Reye received texts as well, promising them a call later on.

There were still vacant rooms on the vacation house despite the number of visitors. That said, they can still invite a few more if they know someone who can attend, though, as far as Gab know, their number fits for a little celebration…

“I guess the number’s just perfect,” Gab commented.

Guy nodded.

She turned to her cousin, “I still can’t believe that Eep didn’t invite someone”

“I was wondering too but she told me that they just moved here, so most of her friends can’t make it since it’s too far from their home” Guy explained.

Gab stared at her cousin for a while before asking, “How old is Eep again?”

Guy turned to his cousin, “she’s eighteen”

Gab’s eyes slowing widening, “Ookay,” she coughs, “that’s unfortunate”

Guy smirked.

“I meant her early age for marriage,” Gab saved, “You’re one of the brightest brains I know,” she followed. “But a little boring,” she smiles. Earning a playful glare from her cousin.

Gab turned to her phone to look at the time and decided to bid farewell.

“See ya in three days, Guy,” she said as she walks backward, turning, raising her arm to wave.

Guy sighed, “See you”

 

* * *

 

It’s the day before the trip, everyone was….excited. Maybe. According to Hiccup, the gang was all ready to go, even Dagur will be there. Not the whole week but he could make it. Jamie and Aster were invited to spend the night at the Nightfury household since they would be on Hiccup’s truck. Though Hiccup and Jack were together at the Haddocks, spending the night there for at least a day before the younger Overlands will be alone with Hiccup’s mother. Hiccup will be driving at Toothless to get them in one go.

Toothless arrived with Jamie and Aster around later noon. If you are wondering who drove them there, it was Hiccup. Aster kind of swore he will never take a ride if Toothless is driving. Though part of it was just to tease the younger man. They found Gab phasing as she discusses an arrangement on the phone…

“Hey, Gab” Toothless greeted.

Gab turned to nod at her brother with his companions then back on the phone.

“Nice place,” Aster started. He and Jamie were wondering their heads around the interior of the house. Aster walks toward the view of the garden connected to the kitchen right after spotting it. Jamie was looking at the partial bookshelf near the sliding door that connects to the outside pool. The brunette seemed hesitant in taking one to skim but Toothless lets him know that he can borrow one if he wants. Jamie smiled and thanked the raven-haired.

Gab was done talking on the phone, spotting Aster taking the view of their garden with the glass door closed…

“Hey, Terrence, let the Bunny inside the dollhouse, he looks like he wants to lay on the grass right now,” Gab started, walking toward the refrigerator.

Aster turned to glare at the woman but immediately rolled his eyes knowing that Gab can’t see him, “Ya better not continue calling me that”

Gab chuckled, “Reye told me you love it though,” she teased, drinking a bottled water. She takes out a can of beer before swallowing the liquid in her mouth.

Aster sighed, “Reye, huh” Toothless was unlocking the glass door for Aster to check the garden. But before he was able to step foot inside, Gab called him.

“Catch,” she warned, throwing the can of beer on Aster.

The Aussie thanked her and continued in the Garden, Toothless following behind.

Inside the garden, Toothless was sort of touring Aster around since he was usually the one aiding the plants. Aster was giving pointers to the younger man on what plants would make the garden more exquisite. Jamie was too occupied with the books that he took out from the shelves. The brunette was choosing from the books that he was holding on each hand, and before he could ask for one, Gab was already handing him a bag, for him to take the books that he wanted to borrow.

They had a few moments to chat before the siblings walk the two to their room. There were only two guest rooms, one with a queen-size bed and the other with a single one. Gab figured the queen-size would be more suitable rather than the single bed…

“Our helper went crazy shining everything up hoping you’ll feel at home,” Gab informed.

"Thanks," Aster replied.

“I guess no funny business…?” Toothless teased. Or maybe as a warning as well.

Aster and Jamie turned to him. “N-no, of course not,” the brunette stutters, turning pink on the cheeks.

“Why not, it’s sound-proof,” Gab followed, earning herself an elbow to her side from her brother. Not visible to the other two, “Ow!”

Aster turned to her, “Ya okay, mate?”

She silently whimpers, “Yep, I’m all good,” pretending to stretch her back, yawning. “Yeah, I guess I should turn in for the night,” she followed, with a bit of a face. “G’night guys,”

Toothless and Gab let the two get to their room first before walking to theirs.

“The fuck, man, that hurts,” gab started, hissing the words to her brother

Toothless kept quiet.

Gab sighed, “Look, it was just a joke, my bad”

“I know,” Toothless assured.

Gab squinted her eye a bit, “then what was that for?” she asked.

“I don’t like it,” Toothless replied.

Gab stops walking, her eyes still in question, “Alright, whatever, good night bro, love you too!”

Toothless only waved in turn. Walking to his room.

He doesn’t want to admit it but it was jealousy. His sister sometimes has a bit of insensitivity when it comes to jealousy but for Toothless that was alright. At least it didn’t come off as obvious. Though, Gab might have figured it out by now.

 

* * *

 

At the Haddocks, Jack is sleeping beside Hiccup. Turns out the room at the house has four. Val’s room, Hiccup’s, and two single-bed guest rooms. Emma and Nick took the two guests rooms while Jack sleeps with Hiccup. He was cornered honestly. By his brother. Then there goes Hiccup’s mother as well.

Nick and Emma already retreated to their assigned rooms…

“Ah don’t really mind, it’s not like you need to be careful about getting pregnant.” Valka pointed. “Oh but do use protection still, just to be sure,” She teased.

Hiccup was mortified, Jack was in the middle of going to laugh and a gaping mouth.

Watching the reaction of her son combined with his partner was too much for Valka. The woman can’t help but let out a short laugh. When she’s done, she utters the two to get some sleep since they are leaving in the early morning.

 

* * *

 

Jack had helped Hiccup set up the trunk, fixing in a cover on top for the baggage’s safety lock. When they arrived at the Nightfury, Gab, and Toothless was fully awake, Jamie as well but he can barely move around to help get ready since Aster is always leaning his chin on his boyfriend’s head or just cuddling the brunette. The older male was obviously still sleepy, dosing off whenever he’s clinging to his boyfriend.

Their baggage was immediately stuffed in the back of Hiccup’s trunk…

“Aster, we have to help, you gotta wake up right now,” Jamie scolded, swinging Aster’s arms.

Aster groaned, “Okay,” stretching out the remaining drowsiness in his system. He went straight to help Gabriella, seeing the woman carrying bags on both shoulders while dragging a trolley bag.

Gab took off first. She instructed the five of them to go straight to Guy’s so the other baggage can be transferred to Hiccup’s truck. She still needs to pick up Cadan, Reye, and Pitch who had already left her messages saying that they’re just waiting for her. The brunette offered his help since he wasn’t able to help much, pointing out to Aster as he eyed his boyfriend accusingly…

Gab smirked, “It’s alright Jamie, it’s not a problem,” she assured the younger male, “Aster might come as well if you leave him”

Jamie smiled, “okay, drive safe then”

Gab nodded.

 

* * *

 

Everyone in the gang was almost there when Hiccup’s truck arrived. Only Astrid and Fishlegs were missing, though, Heather informed them that blondes will be there in five minutes. So while waiting for the others, all of them had started to introduce themselves to each other. Well, now at least the introduction was taken out of the way.

It must have been the morning but so far, no one was attempting to talk much. The usual would be communicating with the people they already knew. Eep was with Jack and Jamie, conversing animatedly. Hiccup, Toothless and Aster are fixing the baggage, creating enough space for the added ones. Not later, Dagur started helping the trio, adding his friends’ stuff as well. A few awkward-glances from Dagur to Hiccup but other than that, they were doing the job quietly.

When Gabriella’s car had arrived, Reye got out with a cheerful ‘good morning’ greeting the others. Gab went straight getting their stuff with the helped of Pitch and Cadan.

Reye was just really cheerful. Energetic in this early morning. Eep greeted the man with the same enthusiasm but the others just smiled.

Astrid and Fishlegs finally show up. Gab and Guy did a little talk, repeating where they are going, how many hours will the trip be, and something on this and that. But the little speech didn’t end without Gab trying to tease at least one person in the group…

“Also, this is important,” she paused, “Reye is the oldest from all of us, so take it easy on him” she teased, earning herself a slight shove from the man. The twins laughing in hush volume. “Or maybe take it easy on them, eh?” she joked.

Thankfully Guy’s mother didn’t hire a driver anymore. But to be honest, Guy had convinced his mother that they didn’t need a driver and suggested that there would be a switch in driving among the group. Because honestly, they are a bunch of 20-year-old adults. At least they could handle long drives given they do a lot of all-nighters after starting college.

Reye volunteered to drive first since it looks like he’s the only one who’s fully awake at the moment. On the other vehicle Hiccup and Toothless will be switching from time to time…

“Bunny, if you ever want to switch rides, you can you know,” Gab reminded.

Aster turned to her, sinking in the fact that Toothless will be driving. The younger male was giving him a smug face, Aster glared playfully, “Yea, Ah remember” pointing his two fingers at Toothless then at his eyes as he walks to get inside the truck. Toothless chuckled and took the front seat.

The van was quiet, by quiet, almost all the passengers are asleep except Reye and Gab. Pitch was awake as well, only because he can’t properly take a nap caused by the twins and Snotlout’s loud snoring. Cadan was a tough soldier, easily blocking the noise as he reads with his book.

On the truck, the three passengers on the back were asleep as well. Leaving Hiccup and Toothless able to converse in hush tones.

 

First plan when they get there.

 

Get Guy to speak his mind.


	9. Improvement and Sudden Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! By the way, I’ve noticed that I might be writing the characters too OOC but I promise I’m trying my best to get their original personality but also to fit them into the story. If you noticed some parts please let me know. It would be of great help!
> 
> There’s also a sketch for this chapter, though it’s only one description. I created it with the full intention of posting it here honestly but I can’t seem to work it out. It might be my connection. But I’ll try next time. For now, if you are interested, please check “frosted-aly-tree” on tumblr. I have other HiJack fanart as well even though there are a few of them.

The group had their vehicles parked in front of the house that they are about to live in. Toothless was the first one to get off of Hiccup’s truck followed by Aster. Surprisingly, Aster didn’t switch seats on the van on the remaining drive. That was probably because he and Toothless were having cool conversations about eggs and dragons which caught Hiccup’s attention, asking the Aussie to switch seats with the Auburn. Jamie didn’t mind since Jack was still in the back. So the drive had Aster sat beside Toothless while the raven-haired is behind the wheel.

The van was parked two cars away from Hiccup’s truck since the parking lot had already two vehicles parked on the middle side by side. Pitch was the one who got off the driver’s seat after parking followed by Gab from the front seat. Then Snotlout was eagerly asking Cadan to open the door already. Resulting to Dagur almost screaming at the annoying guy to shut up and wait. Everyone was surprised by Dagur’s sudden outburst, though he lowered his voice in the middle of screaming at Snotlout, Cadan nodded at the redhead still. Thanking him for shutting Snotlout up. Gab was helping on the truck to get some bags to take inside. She returned to the van to check on the back if there were some of the bags left that didn’t fit the trunk. Gab opened the back door…

Gab paused, staring at the group still inside the van, “What are you guys doing? You wanna sleep here?” she asked.

The door on the side suddenly slides open, Cadan being pulled out abruptly, “Cadaaaaaaan! Let’s go inside! I’ll tour you in!” Reye offered, given that he was the one who designed the interior of the house. Cadan was leaning a bit as Reye kept hugging his left arm. He was after all taller than the other male, probably around three to four inches in difference.

Guy followed after Snotlout and Eep got out of the van, “Uhm, Gabriella?” he called.

Gab turned to her cousin, slinging two bags over her shoulder, “Yep?”

Guy raised his eyebrow, he wonders how much strength does his cousin could possibly be possessing. He shook his head slightly, “Mom texted me, she said Ana and Elsa would be waiting for us inside”

Gab furrowed her brows, trying to remember if she knew who Ana and Elsa were, “Who?”

Guy watch his cousin’s confused look, “I guess she didn’t inform you about them,” he stated, “follow me, I’ll introduce everyone,” he said with a smile, walking towards Hiccup’s truck to get their bags.

The others had taken their bags already, Hiccup was the only one waiting on the truck for Guy and Eep for their stuff…

“Where’s Jack?” Eep asked.

“Oh, he’s with Jamie and Aster, I told him I’ll follow when the remaining bags here are taken,” Hiccup answered. Guy nodded while Eep said her thanks and took their bags.

Ana and Elsa were sisters, they were Guy’s childhood friends before moving to his current home. Elsa was the one Guy’s mother hired to take care of the vacation house as well as to manage the hotel that runs almost just beside the house. It was a shared business of Guy’s family and the Arandelle…

“Everyone, this is Elsa and Ana,” Guy started, “she will be standing as our landlady at this house so please, ask her if you have any questions regarding this place or if you want suggestions for a place to hang out”

Elsa smiled at her friend, “Thank you Guy,” she nodded taking a step forward, “Please, everyone call me Elsa, I will be leading you to your rooms and don’t hesitate to ask Fylnn or Kristoff here if you need help with your bags” she informed, gesturing to the two men introduced to the group.

Everyone started to follow the blonde as she opens the doors. Elsa was elegant, she walks as if she is a queen herself. Her posture that compliments slender physic. Face that somewhat reserved for business with her hair neatly pulled in a bun, but when she looks at her sister or Guy, her expression softens. Ana was almost the complete opposite, she was bubbly, her hair braided in two, laying on her torso. She was immediately talking with her childhood friend the moment her sister had finish introductions. And of course, she and Eep had started a new friendship just in a snap.

Kristoff walks to Gab, offering her some help with the bags she’s carrying…

Gab was having second thoughts in handing the bags to the guy, she honestly had no troubles really, “You know, she’s pausing ‘cause she’s carrying it without any effort” Toothless stated. Gab punches her brother on the arm, “haha," she replied to her brother in a sarcastic tone, “course, here you go,” she said, handing Kristoff some of the bags, “Thanks, Kristoff. And by the way, call me Gab,” she smiles. Toothless raised his hand, “Terrence here,” he waves.

Flynn, on the other hand, was trying to score between Astrid and Heather, constantly using his smooth talk and a few jokes to woo the ladies. Obviously failing though, but Heather lets the guy continue by laughing at some parts that were actually funny. Meanwhile, Astrid just kept rolling her eyes. Now Snotlout and Fishlegs were trying to woo Ruffnut. The woman was obviously sick of both males trying to chat with her that she just lets them talk whenever they want, hoping that they get tired in any minute. Tuffnut was on Dagur’s side since his sister is occupied by their two friends…

“You designed this?” Tuffnut asked, not helping but to eavesdrop on Reye and Cadan’s conversation.

Reye turned to the other blonde beside him, “Yeah!” he smiled.

Tuffnut gave him a lopsided smile, “It looks cool,” he compliments, “and it feels cool,” he added.

Reye smiled more, “Thank you, Tuff”

Jamie, Aster, and Pitch were following behind, they were also admiring the interior of the house. It somehow creates an illusion of wide and spacious. The colors used to paint on the walls also provides the cool homey feeling that reminds you of relaxation. Meanwhile, Jack and Hiccup were a little far behind, with Hiccup trying to discuss the plan with Jack. Though Jack would really prefer to look around and explore first rather than listen to Hiccup…

Jack sighed, “Hiccup, maybe let’s discuss this later on,” he reasoned, “we’re all tired and the plan won’t probably be executed later tonight anyway. Just relax, for now, okay?”

Hiccup was only staring at Jack, the guy was actually right though. They were on the road for almost six hours. Everyone’s tired right now, “Right, sorry, okay let’s walk near them,” Hiccup suggested, “We’re falling behind”

Jack smirked, “you just noticed?” he asked, dragging the taller male to walk faster near the group.

They stop in a huge living room. Elsa had advised the group to leave their bags on the floor and let the other helpers take it to their room as soon as they’re assigned to one. She explained that she had mostly prepared rooms that can be occupied by two people. But if they prefer to have the room to themselves then she could get it ready if they wanted. Astrid and Heather had volunteered to take one of the rooms followed by Aster and Jamie. Reye had volunteered him and Cadan as well, which in return, Gab whispering “that was quick development”, earning a smile from her old friend combined with a long noisy kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be jealous Gabby, I’ll visit you too,” Gab was chuckling silently, mouthing, “No” to Reye. Toothless and Gab raised their hands, indicating that they’ll be rooming with each other.

Dagur and Pitch had agreed to be roommates while Tuffnut and Ruffnut together. Guy and Eep were waiting for each other for any suggestion because apparently, it might be uncomfortable to sleep beside each other right now. Ana broke the awkward air between the two and suggested that Guy should room with Pitch and Dagur, while Eep sleeps with her and Elsa in their room. Elsa agreed, leaving Fishlegs and Snotlout to room with each other. Clearly not fond of the idea. The helpers had taken their bags and instruct the group to follow them to their rooms. Though Pitch, Guy, and Dagur were asked to wait in a bit in the living room so the helpers could clean a room that could fit three people.

 

* * *

 

The room given to Jack and Hiccup has only a queen-sized bed, the helpers assuming that the two are in a relationship and would not mind the room at all. Actually expecting the guests to be happy about getting into a room with one bed. Either way, the two had just shrugged it off and took the room without any complaints. Hiccup had Jack sleep in his room once before the trip anyway. And as far as he knows, even if Jack does move a lot in his sleep, the younger male didn’t kick him nor hit him. Jack was cuddly though, he manages to wrap his arm and leg around Hiccup. Causing the Auburn to miss two hours of sleep. Jack and Hiccup settled not long after they were brought to their room. The younger already checking the closets, opening his bag to lay his stuff on his chosen one. Hiccup smiled as he watches the white-haired male, it sort of reminded him of a child all excited during vacation. When Jack turned, he caught the Auburn smiling at him…

“What?” Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugs, “nothing, it’s just like I’m looking at a child who was told to unpack his stuff before going out to play”

Jack furrowed his brows with a smile on his lips, “But we are going outside, aren’t we?” he asked.

Hiccup groaned a bit, “No I’m tired with all that driving, I’m going to sleep,” he said as he starts to lay on their bed. “By the way, I remembered you telling me that ‘everyone’s tired’ so you gotta stick to it Jackie boy”

Jack pouted. Then suddenly dove on the bed causing Hiccup to yelp in surprise, Jack laughed, “Aww come on Hiccy, let’s go out~” Jack pleaded.

Hiccup groaned, “Said the one who kept me up for two hours and was able to sleep throughout the whole ride,” he whispered.

Jack leaned in to hear what the Auburn was saying, “What? Repeat that again please, I wasn’t able to hear”

Hiccup didn’t say anything and curled further on the bed but in turn, Jack dove his head on the Auburn’s middle, attempting to get around his arm. Both of them were already flailing, not hearing the knock on their door. Toothless came in since he can hear the two making noises, he figured that he wasn’t being heard.

Jack and Hiccup stop after hearing the door closed. They turned towards the door, seeing Toothless leaning on it…

“What are you two doing?” Toothless started, “We left you all alone a few minutes and now you’re all over each other, huh?” he smirked.

Hiccup groaned again, turning to lay on his stomach. Toothless walks toward his best friend, smacking his thigh, “get up and unpack your things already, let’s get some air outside,” Toothless instructed, “Sun’s already out”

Jack smiled, agreeing with the raven but then Hiccup didn’t move at all. Now Jack started to jump on the bed, not letting the Auburn sleep at all. Hiccup turned his head…

“Are you sure, your sister is not asleep right now?” He asked Toothless.

Toothless raised his brow, thinking about what his best friend had said.

 

* * *

 

Toothless, Hiccup and Jack had decided to visit the Nightfury’s room after letting Hiccup unpack his clothes. Hiccup was still groaning, but both Jack and Toothless pulls him out of the room. When they got to Toothless and Gab’s room, the woman was already knocked out on the bed, laying on her stomach. Toothless facepalm. Hiccup smiled…

“See, told ya,” he said as he skips toward the bed. Laying to sleep as well.

Gab was startled awake, turning her head around her, looking for the cause of the disturbance. When she saw Hiccup on her side sleeping, she just went back to her position and closed her eyes again. Jack was already gaping but recovered immediately then dove on the bed as well. Toothless rolled his eyes, though, he walks towards the bed, joining his friends. Toothless and Jack were attempting to wake the two but when there was no respond both of them were starting to drift to sleep.

Cadan and Jamie decided to walk to Jack and Hiccup’s room as well as the Nightfury siblings’ to let them know that Elsa had suggested a place if they wanted to wander around. Cadan knocked at the door of Gab and Toothless’ room. It was the third time that the blonde knocks but no one was responding, Cadan decided to open it himself.

“Hey, guys-“ Cadan stops, his eyes widening.

Toothless was laying on his stomach while his sister is using his back as her pillow. It was the same with Hiccup, his head laying on the lower part of his best friend’s back while Jack is using Hiccup’s middle as his pillow. Good thing Hiccup’s peg leg was hanging on the bed. Jamie immediately covered his mouth to suppress the laugh that he’s about to release. Cadan was biting his lower lip, smiling.

“Oh my god,” Jamie whispered.

Cadan took out his phone, taking pictures already.

“Should we wake them?” Jamie asks, careful not to wake his friends, “Oh, send it to me” he followed.

Cadan was trying his best not to giggle as he covered his face with his hand, handing his phone to the brunette. He tried to compose himself first before taking his hand down, “No, I think we should just let them be for now,” he said, biting his lips.

Jamie smiled, handing back Cadan’s phone, “Let’s go”

Jamie went back to his room to show Aster the picture Cadan had taken. The older male smiled at the photo as well, clearly entertained about the position of the four. He was quite wondering how Toothless can still breathe though, given the position that he’s under his sister and his best friend. They look like children who played all night, ending up sleeping late. Cadan found Reye in the living room with Ana and Eep talking. The girls were laughing as the blue-haired man talks about something with a sarcastic note. The blonde had shown the photo to the older male, while Anna and Eep ask what it was about, Cadan thought that it’s not that private to show it to the girls. Ana and Eep took a look at the photo and giggled. Suddenly, Elsa and Guy arrived asking what the girls are giggling about. Ana, of course, went straight to her sister to show the picture. And that is when people started to show up.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup woke up alone in the bed. He tried to look for his phone to check the time but then he remembered that he fell asleep at Gab and Toothless’ room. He stood up to get his phone in his and Jack's room, reading 1:03 pm, not that much later for lunch. When he got in the living room, Cadan and Reye were chatting. Reye was laying his head on the blonde’s lap, both of them already acting like a couple. Hiccup can’t help but smile for Cadan. The guy deserves a partner really, though, their development was quite fast for someone who just met a few days ago. You can’t really question it though, if they like each other then that’s for them to know.

Elsa arrived with Guy and her sister from the kitchen. She immediately spotted the Auburn and told him to eat something for lunch. Ana told him that they didn’t wake him up during lunch since they knew that he was tired throughout the drive. Though not everyone ate altogether since they wanted to take a nap as well. She mentioned that Jack was in the kitchen when they left. When she was about to lead Hiccup to the kitchen, Guy insisted to take her place instead. Hiccup didn’t say anything and followed him. He was trying to ignore his nerves especially since Jack will be in the kitchen as well anyway.

There was no one in the kitchen. Jack had probably left a while ago given with the clean plates already hanging to dry. Now Hiccup’s nerves won and he’s feeling sweaty right now. He’s alone with Guy. It’s been so long since he was around the brunette. He silently inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. Thankfully a maid appeared asking what they would like to have for lunch. Not too long, the maid left to get the food. Hiccup sat near the counter, Guy taking the seat in front of him…

There was a bit of awkward silence before Guy decided to start a conversation, “So, uhm, how are you and Jack?” he asked. He cringes at his question, making a face when Hiccup wasn’t looking.

“We’re good,” Hiccup replied.

Their conversation was slowly falling to awkwardness again but before it completely turns into something that would make them look stupid to each other, Guy sighed, “Hiccup, I’m sorry,” he started again.

Hiccup turned to Guy, “for what?”

Guy was looking him in the eyes this time, the atmosphere starting to get too serious, “I’m getting married”

Hiccup was surprised. He honestly was but not because of the marriage, the sudden confession of Guy was not he expected to happen for the first day on the trip. He still manages to act though, “It’s obvious isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Guy asked.

Hiccup smiled sadly, “Your mom invited a bunch of young people to take a vacation but she's not in it,” he explained. “Not to mention Eep’s with you all the time and your mother seemed to agree without any questions about it”

Guy scratches the back of his head, “Yeah, well, I had to” lowering his head.

“Are you saying that you don’t want this,” Hiccup pointed rather than a question.

Guy turned to Hiccup again, “No, Hiccup, I _need_ this”

Hiccup straighten his posture, realizing that he was already leaning close to Guy as if wanted to hear the answer clearly. Though he didn’t like what he just heard. “Need this? Why, because your mother told you so?” he snapped.

Guy widened his eyes.

The maid had returned with the food. But Hiccup had already lost his appetite…

“I’m sorry but I’m not hungry anymore,” he said as he stands, leaving the kitchen in a quick phase.

He walked past the living room, Cadan asking where he’s going. Hiccup ignored the blonde. He doesn’t really want to talk to anyone right at that moment. Thankfully his car keys had been in his pocket the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Jack had been with Hiccup’s high school buddies when the Auburn was still asleep. The group invited him to hang out with them. He kept declining at first but Astrid wasn’t really buying it anyway and persistently asks him to go with them, winning using her persuasion again. At the very least, Jack had fun hanging out with the group. He and Tuffnut would agree in some ideas that would do great with pranking, as well as sharing some of their stories when they were young. The victims that they included in their lists. Astrid and Heather were really competitive, they spotted an amusement park not far from the house and there they started to play the games offered to them. Jack had played fair, either he or the girls would give up after getting an advantage point from the other. Dagur pointed to her sister that they are actually wasting their money on the games. It was even the first day of their trip.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were too preoccupied with getting Ruffnut’s attention that Jack wasn’t able to talk to the three of them. Though he had Dagur as his companion as the two girls walk around the boutique that they saw. While Tuffnut was checking out the antiques on the other side, his twin sister was still being bugged by Fishlegs and Snotlout. She made them carry the stuff she buys though. As a punishment to be exact.

Dagur and Jack had been sitting on a bench. Jack figured that Dagur knew Hiccup well enough that he talks about how brilliant Hiccup was when they were in high school. Surprisingly, Dagur even mentioned the times before he and Hiccup became friends…

Dagur sighed, “You know, to be honest, I wasn’t really in good terms with them in the beginning,” he started, “Not even with my sister”

Jack just kept quiet, letting the redhead continue his story.

“I was one of the troubled kids, and Hiccup was someone who you would consider…..a nerd” he finished with a smile. Jack smiled as well, clearly imagining a scrawny, adorable, nerdy Hiccup in his younger days. Dagur sighed, “Around that time, I always get entertained when I bully him” he frowned, “then it gets to the point that it was too much” He turned to Jack, “he almost died…..saving me” he finished.

In that moment, Jack saw something in Dagur’s eyes. It was more than his adoration for Hiccup, “From that day, I kept thinking about that incident. How Hiccup acted so bravely” he chuckled, “in the end, he was even the one who asks to be friends”

Jack was suddenly uneasy, he wanted to ask a question but he’s not sure about Dagur’s reaction. He might even get a punch for it, “Dagur,” he called, earning the redhead’s attention, “please don’t get mad about this question but, do you…somehow…” he coughs, “Do you like Hiccup?”

Dagur was turning from Jack, then to his hands. He made a nervous chuckle, “so you noticed,” he stated.

Jack was surprised, he didn’t expect the redhead to admit it easily, “Yeah, well just good guess, I just confirmed it after knowing your story,” he said scratching the back of his head.

Dagur raised his brow, “How so?” he asked.

Jack turned to the redhead, he shrugs, “I mean, from what I heard, you have a clear memory of that part of your past,” he explains, “when I listen to you, your description of these events sounds intimate to you as if you’ve been recalling them for a lot of times”

“What is he recalling for a lot of times?” Astrid suddenly called. Walking towards Jack and Dagur, Heather on her side.

Jack jumped at the sudden new voice as well as Dagur, though he was able to hide it by straightening his posture…

“So, what was it?” Astrid asked again.

Dagur sighed, “My dog,” he said and stood, walking away from the three.

Heather called to her brother asking where he’s going, “Back!” Dagur replied.

The three of them decided to get back as well, calling the others so they could all go together.

Jack received a text from Toothless…

 **‘dude where r u?’** Toothless’ first text.

 **‘are u with H?’** then the second.

 **‘no, im with astrid and the others…why?’** Jack replied.

 **‘try calling him. Cadan said he was stomping out a while ago’** Toothless replied immediately.

Jack didn’t reply anymore, calling Hiccup as soon as he read the text. The Auburn picked up after three rings. Jack exhaled, realizing that he was holding his breath…

“Hey, where are you?” he asked.

 

* * *

 

Jack let the others get back first. He made an excuse that Gab had texted him to get her something on the way back. Good thing the others bought the excuse. In truth, he was about to meet Hiccup in a park. The man sounded a little irritated but sad, Jack knew he needed to get to Hiccup for comfort. After all, he has this sudden urge to take care of the man, might as well just follow it.

The park was enormous. Jack found Hiccup watching the sun setting. The spot that the Auburn chose was a keeper, he just sat down beside the Auburn without saying anything…

“Nice spot you got here,” Jack started.

“Yeah,” Hiccup replied.

Jack respected the silence that the other male was asking, after all, watching the sun setting was more worthy of their attention right now.

The sun had created more than three colors adding a bunch of blues and violets to the mix. It was more of the reflection of the earth’s surroundings. The green of leaves, the browns of trees, while the violets had been provided by the river. Jack and Hiccup were silently watching the sun retreats expecting that it would rise to another continent.

When Hiccup gave a sigh it caught Jack’s attention. Turning his head to the Auburn…

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jack asked.

Hiccup sighed again, “It hurts”

“What hurts?” Jack asked.

“Seeing Guy being pushed around by people,” Hiccup answered, “and seeing him doing nothing, choosing not to fight for what he truly wanted,” he continued.

Jack listens carefully, “did you talk to him a while ago?” he asked.

Hiccup nodded, “He told me about the marriage”

Jack turned to the river, “well shit, that wasn’t expected”

Hiccup chuckled, “I know right,” he said, “and I kinda snapped at him”

“Woah, that might have given you away,” Jack commented, Hiccup turned his head on him, his face with a worried expression.

“You think so?” Hiccup asked.

Jack gave him a small laugh, “If Guy was as sharp as Gabriella, maybe, but no, higher percentage that he still has no idea,” he assured.

Hiccup groaned, laying down on the grass, “Where have you been anyway?”

“Your friends invited me,” He said, looking down at the Auburn. ‘Then turns out, Dagur has a long time crush on you,’ He followed with his thought.

“Oh yeah, what did you guys do?” Hiccup asked.

“The way Dagur put it, we wasted money on games from the amusement park” turning to the rides and light illuminating the location of the said park. Hiccup turned to it as well.

Hiccup laughs, “dang it, you should have called me”

Jack smiled, “I thought you were still asleep, old man,” he teased.

Hiccup rose from the ground, leaning his elbows on the grass instead. Leveling himself a bit, “Oh yeah, you wanna walk back instead, young man?” he threatened.

Jack laughs, pinching Hiccup’s cheeks, “Aw, Granpa Hiccy all grumpy,” he teased further.

“Ouw-ch, stop!” Hiccup trying to say as he slaps Jack’s hands away from his face. Hiccup’s stomach rumbles, stopping both of them from their banter.

“The heck was that?” Jack asked, grinning.

Hiccup sighed, “I walked out after talking to Guy,” Hiccup explained, “when I was supposed to eat lunch” he followed.

Jack laughed, “Aw, man you know nothing about the importance of food,” he commented. “Come on let’s go back then,” Jack suggested.

Though Hiccup didn’t move from his spot.

Jack turned to him, “You don’t want to yet?” he asked.

Hiccup didn’t reply.

“Okay lil’ babe, I saw a restaurant not far from here when I was looking for you,” Jack said, sounding like a big brother. “What do you think?” he asked.

Hiccup turned to Jack giving him a straight face for his nickname but then agreed to his suggestion with a smile. Jack offered him a hand, guiding him to stand on the grass…

“Woah, careful grandpa, you might trip,” Jack teased.

When Hiccup stood in balance, he immediately gave Jack a headlock, ruffling his white hair to an even messier state. That resulted in them running around chasing each other.

 

He knew he was starting to feel something and he also knew that it was bad. Though seeing him smile was probably what always stops him from going away. It won’t turn out good in the end, he knew that, though just being by his side feels fitting.


	10. Playing and Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since I wasn't able to finish this story before the second semester starts I'll be putting it on hold. Not too long though. I probably can update maybe after a month. Also, I'm really grateful to those who leave kudos on this story. I know there are a lot of silent readers as well but if you could spare a minute to click the kudos button if you enjoyed it, that would lift my spirit and as well help me get the motivation to update the chapters earlier. Your comments would really help me improve the story as well. Hopefully, you'll leave some if you have the time.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one :)
> 
> Thank you and see you in the next chapter!
> 
> ps: if it happens that I update later than a month, I promise you that the reason for it is because the chapter is longer.  
> (4k will still be my word limit but expect them to be long sometimes)

 

Inside the diner that Jack had suggested, it was full of loud chattering, the noise produced by the fire as the chef cooks and sound of cutleries hitting the plates as people try to cut their food to pieces before shoving it to their mouth. Thankfully Jack and Hiccup were able to get a table on the balcony of the second floor. The Diner was facing a beach and even though it’s late for people to swim there are still who walks just around the shore. Clean air runs in and out of their noses, they appreciated the glass that divides them from the noise of the people from inside...

“This feels great,” Hiccup started, sighing in content.

Jack smirks, “You sound like an old man,” he teased

Hiccup rolled his eyes, groaning, “Will you drop the ‘old man’ already,” he sighed.

“Why would I drop an old man? That’s mean,” Jack joked.

Hiccup stared at the other male with disbelieving eyes, “That’s the worst joke that I’ve ever heard”

“Hey!” Jack laughs.

Hiccup shakes his head slowly but smiling at Jack’s reaction.

Their orders came with a waitress trying to get Jack’s attention. Jack gave her what she wants though, winking before the girl leaves them alone. Hiccup’s mouth was gaping, he didn’t expect that Jack had it in him. As the waitress walks away, giggling the giddy feeling inside of her, Jack turned to his companion. His smile getting replaced with a questioning look…

“What?” Jack asked.

“Well, that’s a first,” Hiccup commented, “Why don’t you try doing that when we’re acting,” he suggested, taking a sip of water before starting to eat his meal.

Jack’s confidence from playing along with the girl suddenly turned into feeling embarrassed. He scratches the back of his head then started to slice the meat in front of him. Hiccup takes a bite before turning to Jack, “Oh, don’t blush now frosty,” he teased, chuckling. “I’m surprised you’re not attached”

Jack smirked, “I was”

“u-huh, let me guess, a dozen broken hearts?”

Jack chews his food, he turned to the Auburn, hoping that he’ll get his attention by doing so. Hiccup turned to Jack, “I dated two, actually,” Jack admitted after swallowing his food. “And both of them said I was ‘too friendly’,” he followed, “Honestly, I don’t quite get it”

Hiccup snorted, “And Toothless said I was clingy to Guy”

Jack grinned, “No, you’re not,” he defended, Hiccup turning to smile to him, “well, not only to Guy,” he corrected. Since Hiccup was actually, unconsciously, clings to Jack as well. It might have been acting or Hiccup does get clingy with his partners. Jack was not an official one though. Either way, Jack intended to use it for their banters.

Hiccup frowned but a smile on his lips contrasts his intention to look annoyed. Jack was laughing when Hiccup started to steal meat from his plate, doing it as his revenge. It was almost his third time getting a slice when Jack notice where the Auburn’s hand it going…

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jack warned, shielding his plate with his hands, though Hiccup was able to get his third, “Hey, no fair man!” as he tries to get a slice from Hiccup as well.

Hiccup stops Jack from stealing any slices from his plate using his fork, both of them getting entertained as they do swords fight with their cutlery. They stop when Jack was able to get a slice that almost looked like it was chewed out. Both of them laughed when Jack raised the meat a bit to observe its state.

“This is so stupid,” Hiccup wheezing from too much laughter. His phone started ringing, it was Toothless calling. Knowing that he’ll probably get to hear a long ass scolding, he readied himself for a blow, Hiccup figured Toothless wouldn’t really appreciate not answering his calls before. He wasn’t even able to leave a text that he’s out with Jack eating dinner...

He exhales, pushing the button and putting the phone on his ear bracing himself, “Hello?” the other line was silent for a bit before Toothless spoke, “You guys eating right now?” he asked. The Raven must have heard the dull noises coming from the inside of the diner. Hiccup didn’t expect a calm question, he starts to relax, “Y-yes,” he answered. He heard Toothless sighed as well as informing someone on the background, “Hiccup, leaving a text is appreciated,” Toothless followed, his voice still calm.

“Y-yeah, wait you’re not upset?” Hiccup asked.

Toothless smirked, “Well if you plan to apologize, maybe from the people waiting for you and Jack here to join for supper,” he explains.

Hiccup cringes, propping his elbow on the table, laying his forehead on his hand. “Gods, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

Toothless didn’t let the Auburn finish, “Yeah, yeah, see, told you to say you’re sorry for them”

Hiccup sighed, “Yes, okay, we’ll be back soon,” he assured, “bye,” ending the call.

Jack was observing the Auburn from the whole conversation that he had with Toothless. Hiccup sighed again, explaining to Jack what Toothless had told him. Jack almost had the same reaction, he knew Jamie was probably a little worried since all he told the best friend was that he’s still out buying some things.

The two had finished their meals and immediately drove back at the house. Hiccup and Jack got back with all of the group occupying the living room, except Ana and Eep. Both Jack and Hiccup stood in their spot where they can see everyone. Jamie was the first to notice their arrival…

“Hey guys!” he greeted.

Jack tried to look for his best friend tracing his voice and found the brunette sitting between Pitch and Aster, just beside him. “Hey, Jamie what’s up?” he asked, gesturing to all of the people hanging around the living room. They seemed to be waiting for something actually. “Where you guys waiting for us?” he asked, letting Jamie be the only one to hear.

Jamie shook his head, “Not really, Ana suggested to play a game after dinner, to get all of us to bond,” he explains.

“To bond?” Hiccup asked, looking for an elaboration.

Jamie just shrugged, “I have no idea actually”

Aster was sitting on Jamie’s right, the Aussie’s attention focuses on his laptop as he types away his paper. Since he agreed to this vacation, he had to skip classes for two days worth. Good thing, the majority of the classes he had were advised to use in doing research. Pitch was as well busy with his laptop though he seemed to be typing some sort of script. It might have been the sequel to the next play that he’s working on. Hiccup had walked toward his best friend, asking the same question as Jack, though he was given the same answer, neither Toothless nor Gab had any idea too. Gab had turned to Elsa who was just sitting beside her. The older woman gave them a small smile as well, saying that she has no idea what her sister’s plans were.

The others were conversing with each other when Ana and Eep came back, each of them carrying boxes on their arms. Kristoff and Flynn were following the girls trying to take the boxes for them to carry…

“Oh geez, just let it be, it’s not even heavy and we’re here already, Kristoff,” Ana said, as she places the box she’s carrying on the short-legged table in the middle of the room. Eep following Ana, putting down the box on the table as well…

“What’s that?” Heather asked. Almost everyone paying attention.

Ana took two huge dices the size of a hand from one of the box then one glass bowl on the other. The bowl contains rolled papers. “Let’s play truth or dare!” she announced. Now everyone in the room had abandoned whatever they are doing and turned to the strawberry blonde’s face. Ana is someone who you could say a very happy and a little childish girl, though her childishness is not something that invokes negativity but would rather invite you to play along. Though playing truth or dare with a bunch of people who are alive for more than two decades, well, recalling memories that are embarrassing might be a little… embarrassing…

“Really? Truth or dare?” Astrid started first, a hint of sarcasm tone in her voice.

“Sounds like you have something too embarrassing to share,” Ruffnut teased, chuckling as her blonde friend glares at her.

Pitch sighed while Dagur was turning pale. Snotlout started bragging about himself letting everybody know that he’s open to answering any question that anyone would like to know. Astrid rolled her eyes and told Snotlout that nobody wanted to know him just to infuriate the guy. Ruffnut laughs at Astrid’s retort…

“Aw, darling, I know you’re too embarrassed to admit it, but this is the time you should know a lot about me,” he smiled with his confidence in his eyes, leaning a little closer to the blonde. Ruffnut rolled her eyes, groaning in disgust.

Gabb scoffs, “Alright guys, let’s just play the game since Eep and Guy have no complaints about it,” she stated, turning to look at her cousin and Eep, asking for a confirmation.

Eep gave her an enthusiastic smile, turning to her fiancé, Guy sighed, smiling, “Well, you want us to bond so why not?”

“Well, just ready yourselves for some embarrassing questions ahead,” Reye pointed, “Anyways, Ana dear, what’s the dice and this bowl for?” he asked, eyeing the bowl with rolled papers inside.

Ana squeals, “Good thing you ask, Reye,” she said, sitting on her knees in front of the items on the table, “Let’s make it more a little interesting since ‘truth or dare’ is too boring just to play with a bottle and giving just one question or a dare,” she continues. Gab squinted her eye, even she was starting to get worried a tiny bit. “So, to start the game the person’s turn should roll these dice, and whatever number stops on their dice, will be the numbers of questions to answer,” she speaks, turning to everyone in the room, “Now, the bowl contains the theme or what would be the questions is all about,” she finished. “Oh! And you can’t exchange what you got and if you can’t relate or you don’t have anything to answer to the questions you got then that’s when you get a dare,” she smiles, “Though, I doubt there would be one,” she followed, her smile mixing with a hint of mischief.

“Wow, wait, girl, you’re a genius! I love your twist, let’s start now!” Reye compliments enthusiastically.

“I sense a heart to heart confessions here,” Cadan calls.

“Beware,” Toothless added. Heather, Jamie, and Ana chuckled.

Ana suggested that they should pick someone to go first by writing their names on the paper and doing a pick-out. She had joked that whoever is going first should forward their complaints on the person to pick their names, and that will be Guy. And the very first to go is Toothless…

Toothless gave a huge sigh, “Guy, you’re my cousin but, I swear man, you’re going bungee jumping with me after this,” Toothless threatened, though the upward curve on his lips was obviously hinting that he half meant it. Guy still turned pale though, remembering his last experience in bungee jumping was not really what he wanted to recall at the moment. Or let’s just say that he never wanted to recall ever.

Almost everyone snickered at the reaction of the brunette while Toothless smirks to himself. He rolled the dices and he got a four and a three, so there would be seven questions for him that he needs to answer. Ana took the bowl near him so he could pick a theme for the questions he needed to answer.

Ana started to roll open the paper, “Okay, let’s see…” She reads it first for herself and smiled. The words written on the paper is “First Crush” which she reads clearly to everyone in the room. Toothless groaned while Gab laughed out loud for a short time, clearly aware who her brother’s first crush was and how it ended. Hiccup was almost the same though he mouthed a ‘damn’ as he smiles. Even Cadan was giving a lopsided smile.

“Oh! Since Hiccup, Cadan and Gab look aware of your first crush maybe they can confirm your answers?” she asks, earning herself an approval from the three. “Great! So there are actually ten questions on the back of each paper, we could ask you each one and it’s your choice which one to answer as long as you can make it at seven,” she explains.

“Wait, what if someone was able to get a twelve? There are two dices,” Dagur asked.

Ana nodded at the redhead, “Yeah, we’ll just make up two more questions if that ever happened,” she instructed. Getting a few cringe reactions.

Ana had turned the paper on its back to read the following questions. “First question, are you close with your first crush or are they somehow someone who’s famous that you admire from the distance?”

“Ooooohooo, that might have been both,” she teased, earning herself a shove from her brother but making her laugh anyway. Her comment had earned a few chuckles and smiles from everyone before Toothless can answer the first question.

“Somewhat close,” Toothless answered, not using a pronoun to indicate the sex of his first crush.

Everyone was thoroughly paying attention as Ana reads the second question, “Were you able to tell them your feelings?” she asks with a small smile. Toothless groaned, “Alright, this is silly, I’ll just tell you guys how it goes,” Ana smiled brightly, “but in return, I won’t have any more questions,” Toothless offered.

“Sure! Let’s make it a rule, everyone can do what Terrence is going to do right now if they wanted to,” she instructed. Gab was grinning, whispering to her old friend.

Toothless sighed, “I was thirteen when I met him,” he started, “I swing both ways alright, it just happens that he caught my interest,” he clarifies. His sister smiling as she listens to her brother’s story for the third time, “I met him when I met Hiccup. He was a friend of Hiccup’s mother,” that information had earned a few widened eyes and a few ‘oohs’, “Hey, he was way younger alright, he was still in his early twenties that time,” he informed.

“So it didn’t work because he was too old for your age?” Eep asked innocently. Of course, she would think that it was not a problem. Though it was a 'first crush' so there may be a point to an argumentative way that it is quite normal.

“Here it goes,” Hiccup whispered that Jack was the only one who heard him.

Toothless groaned this time, “We went to eat at his house one day together with Hiccup’s mother, then while conversing it suddenly turns to him if he ever plans to get married,” he explains, he rolls his eyes, “It turns out that he’s ace,” he ended. The room was suddenly in silence. That wasn’t what they have been expecting to hear.

Aster was the first to break the silence by release a laugh then taking a pillow to cover his laughter. Gab was next though she was trying to not make too much noise. Toothless rolled his eyes, he knew Cadan and Hiccup were trying to hide their laughter.

“I – I think it’s a bit rude to laugh at this matter,” Eep commented, an almost questioning tone on her voice.

Reye smiles at the redhead, “Dear, I think they’re not laughing about the fact that Toothless’ crush is an ace but the way the room reacted to it,” he explains, “Though getting busted by that was quite sad but funny” he chuckles, taking a look at the raven.

“Wait, how exactly did he tell you that he is asexual?” Heather asked curiously.

“He did admit that he doesn’t get attracted to anyone,” Hiccup started to explain.

“Of course, people would think something like he probably might not have found the person for him but he proved that wrong,” Gab added.

“How?” Astrid was the one to question now. Pretty much everyone was as curious as well.

“It’s a little hard to explain but as a simple example, right now, he’s adopted two children without any desire of getting married,” Toothless explained, his voice expressing once with mirth. He does love the fact that the man he once liked was now living happily with his two adopted sons. It just proves that not everyone would desire someone to have their complete happiness.

“That was pretty neat,” Elsa commented. Earning her comment a few nods from the others. Well pretty much it was, no one would really be able to endure being alone for too long.

“Say, Terrence, if it’s okay with you, do you have someone that you like right now?” Ana asked.

Toothless was a little taken aback by what the girl had just asked him. Having second thoughts if he should lie or if he should answer the question at all. As he contemplates, his eyes suddenly wander around Aster’s face. The Aussie was as well staring at him, while he’s reclined in his seat. His arm around his boyfriend’s hip. Not paying much attention to how Toothless looks at him. The raven’s eyes slowly turned sad. Looks like he’s one of the cases who always get unrequited love…

“Nah, I don’t think so,” he replied. Gab shifted a bit from her seat, clearly aware of her brother’s tone of voice. Hiccup and even Reye was aware. Well, Hiccup since he knew the reason why. Reye was one sharp individual and a very sensitive person, to begin with. He knew well enough about this type of hurt. Pretty familiar with it.

Toothless tried to remove the attention directed at him by asking Ana to have the second participant already. Ana nods, an evident willing smile on her face, she was happy to have the second name and asked them a bunch of embarrassing questions. As excited as she was, it was her name written on the paper that she unrolled. She almost forgot that she’s participating in the game as well. Her sister laughs at her surprised face after reading her own name, meanwhile, the others were either chuckling or smiling as well. After rolling the dice, Ana made Eep be the one to read the question so it would be fair to the others. Though Toothless argued that it was hardly fair since the girl was being asked three questions about her love-life.

Unlike what Toothless had done though, Ana didn’t entirely told a story and just answered the given questions instead…

“I have a boyfriend. His name is Kristoff,” she announced as she gestures to Kristoff on the side, “and we’ve been together since sophomore year of high school,” Ana answered quickly.

“See,” Toothless started, “not fair at all”

The game went pretty smooth. Heather, Jamie, and Eep were the ones who followed Ana and each of them manage to get a number less than five of the questions. The three of them had answered their turn with barely getting flustered nor embarrassed. Jamie was asked about how he met Aster. Three questions that simply asked how, when and where they met. Heather’s question is about her best friend. She turned to Astrid and smiled. She and Astrid met when they did try-outs for volleyball during high school, and both of them got accepted. Turns out both of them were the same, taking training sessions on martial arts. Astrid trains for judo while Heather trains for kickboxing. Both women do sparring from time to time not failing on their routine even when they got to college. Eep was questioned about her and Guy. Of course, Eep told everyone that they met at a party for Guy’s Mother’s collaboration work with her dad’s. She also admits that they are engaged because of their parents’ work as well, though both of them had started to accept each other’s presence and probably started liking each other...

“Woah, it’s like an old-fashioned story you got there,” Fishlegs commented, earning himself a chuckle from Eep.

Guy and Hiccup were constantly looking at each other knowing that they just had a talk about it a while ago. Jack noticed the silent exchange and chose to hold the taller man’s hand. Hiccup turned to Jack and gave him a smile, giving a squeeze to the white-haired male’s hand as a thank-you respond. Guy saw how Jack had comforted the Auburn causing him to feel down, not noticing that it showed on his face. It didn’t escape Eep’s eyes.

Ana had already picked a name and immediately let them roll the dice. The topic for the questions is about ‘A Kiss’ and it was for Jack. Everyone’s attention turned to the white-haired male…

“Uhm,” Jack scratches the back of his head, “I haven’t really had a first kiss,” he said as the color of pink started to show on his cheeks.

“Woah! And I thought your face looks someone who has a lot of tricks,” Astrid teased.

 Jack’s forming blush stops, getting his composure back, smirking, “Nah, I don’t do prank kisses”

“Wait that means Hiccup haven’t kissed you yet?” Ana asked, her eyes widening.

“Oohooohooo burn,” Toothless commented, “Hiccup you move like a slug, man,” he teased.

Astrid started laughing along with the twins. Heather was trying to suppress her chuckle while Snotlout was laughing out loud, saying that it was typical of his friend. Aster was chuckling, he had suggested that the Auburn should just take Jack’s first kiss right there right now. He might have meant for it to be a joke though that didn’t exactly cross most of the minds of the people in the room. It didn’t take long for someone to suggest it as Jack’s dare since he can’t really answer the questions …

“Guys! Come on,” Hiccup spoke in a louder voice, “Let me and Jack be”

Snotlout scoffs, “Oh, come on Hiccup, it’s just a kiss. If I was asked to kiss this pretty lady beside me then I’ll do it without hesitation,” he said as he waggles his brows toward Ruffnut.

Astrid rolled her eyes, “If you do that, it’s considered sexual harassment,” she explains, “and I wouldn’t hesitate to call the police. I think Ruffnut here would agree with that without a doubt,” she smirks.

“Oh, so true Astrid,” Ruffnut supported.

Hiccup was shaking his head slowly as his thumb and middle finger kneads on his temples. He sighed, “Look-“

Hiccup wasn’t able to finish whatever he’s about to say as Jack grab him to turn face to face, “It’s okay Hiccup, I know you love me and I love you too so no worries,” Jack assured, though if everyone would have noticed, Jamie knew it was exaggerated. He knew Jack was acting though that might have been intentional. Pitch had whispered that Jack sounds too dramatic.

The Auburn was taken aback though, he was confused for a bit but when he was able to think about what Jack is doing, he found sense in it. Hiccup held Jack’s arms, “Are you sure babe?” he asked with an almost exaggerated tone. Pitch sighed.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, “Yes babe,” putting his hands on Hiccup’s cheeks, feeling his jaw.

“Are you serious?” Toothless called, though completely ignored by the two males. Gab’s eye squinted, her mouth a bit open.

Not later after Toothless’ words of warning (probably) both males’ lips were already on each other’s. At first, it was just their lips and everyone was even cheering for it. But when it turned into minutes, their kiss started to get sloppy with tongues involved. Their phase was even a little quick that Elsa just had to stop them. As a protective sister, Elsa didn’t really much appreciate the kiss when it got tongues involve. She knew that there was a probability that Ana had done it with Kristoff but if she hasn’t yet then better not influence her.

“Wow,” Aster commented first.

“What was that? It looks like you’ve got a lot of practice already,” Astrid said with astonishment.

Gab has her face on a pillow shaking from laughter. Toothless was only staring at the two with a straight face. Cadan was just staring while Reye is clapping his hand, clearly proud of the two. Jamie’s hand was covering her gaping mouth, he had gasp when his best friend started to kiss Hiccup. Aster looked like a proud parent while Pitch was leaning his head on his hand, his elbow propped on the armrest of the couch, looking bored. Hiccup’s friends were quiet, though Dagur, was shaking his head slowly, but a little curve of amusement visible on his lips. And Guy wasn’t looking at all. If anything, the brunette had looked hurt to even look at them.

Elsa sighed, “Okay, I think we should stop this now,” she suggested.

Ana protested, “What! No, that’s unfair to the others,” she argued.

“We still need to get up early tomorrow, we need to show them around,” Elsa reasoned.

Ana was giving it a thought before replying to her sister, “Okay, but it’s not over, we’ll continue tomorrow,” she offered.

Elsa sighed again, “Alright, alright, tomorrow”

Everyone started to retreat to their room. Astrid had cheered silently, hoping that the game won’t continue tomorrow. Gab did the same, high fiving Cadan for not getting picked as well. That had caught Ana’s attention and warned the two that she’ll make sure they’ll be the next one to go. Toothless supported the blonde and asked Ana to make sure that the question should be his sister’s first love. Gab tried to throw a pillow at her brother which Toothless had dodge easily. Gab running towards her brother but Toothless was already running up the stairs…

“Why don’t I see you and Dagur like that?” Astrid asked Heather.

Heather shrugs, “Dagur’s boring,” earning herself a light hit by the pillow from her brother. She chuckles.

“I ain’t boring, girl,” Dagur corrected, smiling.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup is sitting up straight as he recalls what happened with the game. Jack on the other hand, just laid on his side of the bed, not worrying or thinking of anything at all. The white-haired male is practically ready to submit into sleep, expecting the Sandman to give him some awesome dreams. But Jack seemed too aware of his roommate, he thought Hiccup was just meditating or something but the Auburn was constantly releasing a small sigh, looking troubled by his thoughts…

Jack rose, propping his elbow on the bed, “What’s up, can’t sleep?”

Hiccup turned to Jack, “Are you not really bothered by the kiss?” he asked, “It was even your first time,” he followed.

Jack shrugs, “I didn’t really think it was that big of a deal, everyone was even laughing, having a good time,” he assures the Auburn, giving Hiccup a smile, “Besides, I think it was a little good,” His smile turning to grin, but his compliment had a combination of teasing.

Hiccup’s cheeks were starting to turn pink, he groans, “Geez, I don’t want to hear that from you,” he said as he started to shift to lay on the bed, turning to his side, taking the blanket to his shoulder.

Jack chuckles, “Good night, Hiccup,” he said as he lay back on the bed again, turning on the side opposite Hiccup. Jack’s smile immediately turned to frown. His feelings are getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! again please leave this work kudos if you enjoyed it so far.  
> :)
> 
> Edit: The first few chapters will be under revision again. I just felt that it was too terrible compared to the recent chapters. However, the next chapter hopefully will be updated within the month of March. I'm giving my apologies to you dear readers for the delays. I hope you understand. Thank you again and see you!


	11. Thoughts Into Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I deeply apologize for this late update. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to work on this chapter much because right now I am working on my thesis. It's an animation so I hope with that, you can figure out how the struggle works on my end. To be honest, I wanted to work with this as much as I wanted to finish my thesis but I could only do as much since I still have other subjects to make effort to. But leaning on the bright side, this chapter contains a 7.6k words which would make it an achieved promise to compensate for the late update. 
> 
> Now since we're in the business of the following chapters for this story, I can't update the next at least after three months or so. Because apparently, I'm a part of an exhibit too. That's a plus work with the thesis. So there are preparations needed and that would take my remaining time to write. To be honest there have been times that I wanted to drop this story but then a realization would constantly hit me that it's not really a nice memory to drop this story simply because there is less appreciation. Instead, I wanted to dedicate this to the readers who are as lovely as to give their patience with this story. It already has an ending in my head and I promise to share it here. No more thoughts of dropping it. This will - this must continue until the end. :)
> 
> Just to give note, I'm not good at writing in English - and it's been a warning since the beginning - but I try to make it brief and understandable. The first few chapters will be under re-construction since my writing style had completely changed. At least that way I could clear some thoughts and questions because of the lack of details. Learning from good writers and observing how they write their descriptions were a great help. Now without any more rambling and ranting, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

The following day, Reye and Ana had been the one to wake up everyone in the earliest of time of the morning. Apparently, some in the group had been up late. Aster was one, he stayed up late to finish a part of his thesis, with Jamie constantly waking up and convincing his boyfriend to have some sleep already but to no avail. Pitch was up late as well. He tried to type away the parts for the play that he’s working on. Guy kept asking the man if he’s about to sleep but then Pitch had told the brunette that he can’t sleep due to the storm of ideas that kept coming on his mind. Guy understood but then he lost track of time as he kept reading the book he chose before going to sleep. At least Dagur was able to get the two to get some rest, scolding the both of them like a big brother.

Cadan was one of them who stayed late too but turned out that Reye was the one who kept him awake because of their long make-out session before bed. Reye fell asleep without any trouble, a huge smile on his face as he savors the remaining sensation of the blonde’s lips on his. Letting himself get lulled by the fresh memory. While Cadan, unfortunately, was not able to fall asleep, instead, uses his remaining time staring at the blue-haired man’s face in his sleep, admiring the features of the older male. He knew that their relationship is really going pretty quick, but he can’t really help it. When Reye’s beside him he feels this certain quietness, as if everything is slowing down. The slow feeling when he spends his precious time reading the books that he loves, but even better. Especially when the older male expresses his affection through series of friendly touches.

Both the oldest and the youngest of the group had successfully woken up everyone and invited them all for breakfast. Elsa and Eep are already getting ready to get out of the room. With Elsa braiding her hair on the side and Eep washing her face, letting the cold water works its magic to wake up the nerves on her face. Heather, Astrid, and the others are already seated on the table. While Dagur is followed by Guy and Pitch, walking to take their seats as well. Not later, the others had joined them. Most of them yawning from time to time.

There was a huge amount of food on the table. From newly baked slices of bread to hot pancakes, fresh cooked hotdogs and eggs, steamed corn, apple, and bananas. Elsa had also served them with coffee, tea, and hot chocolate.

All of them had started to have conversations with each other. They’d more likely to talk with the person near them. Since having one conversation with twenty people around the table would be impossible. Unless, of course, if they are playing truth or dare. Speaking of the game, Anna reminded the others that ‘no matter what, the game will continue later tonight’ which was supported by Reye.

Gab was about to take a bite of her bread when her brother nudges the side of her knee, getting her attention. “What?” she asked.

Toothless nodded his head in front of him, telling his sister to look on his way of vision where Hiccup and Jack look like having fun with their own conversation. Hiccup was talking animatedly, Jack in return, almost choke on his food but the Auburn started to pat the back of his pretend boyfriend. Chuckling at Jack’s state, Hiccup spoke another few words which made Jack recover for a bit and try to laugh at what Hiccup had said. Gab and Toothless turned to look at each other. They knew that look. It might be hard to know if you’re not familiar with the person, though, with the right observation, one can recognize the face of it. Gab shrugs, smiling at her brother. Toothless in return had responded a smirk of his own and continued eating his breakfast. His sister, on the other hand, turned to look at her best friend and her childhood friend. They seemed working pretty well too. Too quick but working pretty great. She gave a content smile to herself. At least on this vacation, everyone seemed to be having fun with their company. But with that thought, she had the sudden urge to look at her brother. Careful not to be noticed by Toothless, she pretends to continue eating her food.

She knew Toothless would sometimes have trouble sleeping. Getting occupied with his thoughts just like last night. Sharing his memories of Valka’s friend Cloud Jumpher would have been bittersweet. Right now, Toothless’ face looks a bit stressed. The others wouldn’t recognize it since she saw her brother applying foundation under his eyes before leaving their room.

All the buzzing coming from the voices keeping up with their own conversations came to a stop when Elsa stood from her seat. “Everyone, while all of you go out and enjoy yourselves, I’ll stay here so I can get the party ready for the day it's set,” she informs.

Anna turned to her sister, “Wait, but why? It’s too early for that…you should come with us”

Elsa smiled down at her sister, “It’s alright Anna, I’m needed here and at the hotel as well,” she says as she took her seat again.

Anna had pouted that Elsa won’t be joining their little trip later. But Eep told her that they won’t be able to go altogether since some of them had already visited some of the places. “We could just go by groups and then meet up if we’re going back?”

On the other hand, Pitch and Aster tried to decline to leave the house to do their work but no one had let them. “Oh, come on little Bunny, it’s going to be fun,” Reye suggested, “take a rest from your thesis for now. I know you’ll be able to finish it in time,” he added, a tone of support in his voice.

Aster cracked a smile and gave a small sigh, “Alright, I’ll go,” Jamie smiled at his boyfriend.

“I found an art gallery nearby,” Reye started, Aster and Toothless perked up, “And besides it, there’s the Gallery’s shop,” he continued, Aster and Toothless both ask the location at the same time. Reye chuckled, “I’ll show later,” he said then turned to his, cute blonde friend, “Also, a huge bookstore isn’t far away from the art gallery,” he introduced, Cadan and Pitch turned to the older male, Reye chuckled again, “Oh, you guys look so adorable, I’ll be your tour guide don’t worry,” he teased as he rests his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

Jack was watching the exchange in front of him, “he knows how to deal with kids, doesn’t he?” he voiced out. It was more of a statement in a question form, Gab smirked, smiling in amusement. She recognizes what Reye is doing. Reye’s pretty much the ultimate momma slash papa, with his caring nature. She recalls when she and Reye were younger and her parents are always away for work. Reye had always been there with her, asking her to play with him even though she’s not in a mood. Though, she figured that Reye uses his pouting face to make her feel guilty for not playing with him. Still, Gab treasures every memory that she had with Reye, he's pretty much been her big brother at those times. But for being honest, she still considers him as her lovely, so gay, older brother.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

After breakfast, all of them had gotten ready to go. Gab secretly tried to convince Elsa to come along. Asking the blonde about her work at the hotel and slowly giving her hints that she should go out more instead of work all the time. Even teasing the older woman that she’ll end up that ol’ stick in the mud friend. Elsa gave the younger a small smile, she admitted that it’s not that she didn’t want to hang out with the others but more likely that she hated the heat. It doesn’t match the temperature of a summer season but Elsa would rather go out when there is snow or at least when the temperature closes in winter. Gab nodded in understanding. She wasn’t exactly expecting for the blond to be honest about her reasons. It was actually convincing enough when Elsa had told them that she needed to work on the party later on.

The group split up as originally planned. The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs was the first group to explore, and as promised, Reye took Cadan, Pitch, Toothless, and Aster like a mother taking her children to an amusement park, but this one goes with the art exhibit and the bookstore he promised. Jamie, surprisingly, didn’t go with his boyfriend, saying that he’ll look for a little present for Sophie. Aster had offered to go with him but Jamie linked his arm on Gab’s and smiled, saying that he’ll be asking opinions with her instead since Aster suck at looking for gifts. Not totally though, Aster usually provide the gift by creating it on his own and he’s really great at it. So it varies more on paintings and clay moldings but when it comes to choosing a ready-made item. The guy would always check how it’s made, pointing out some of the good but mostly the bad parts of the item. Aster’s critique would always end up not buying anything at all.

The rest had decided to stick together for now. Ana, Eep together with Heather and Astrid would always stray – but not too far – from their group to look for clothes and shoes. They even went to a store of blades. Eep and Ana didn’t refuse, rather, they join the other two and seemed interested as Astrid and Heather would educate them about weapons. The boys would just chat on the side but with Hiccup and Dagur constantly checking some stuff as well. Jack looks at some stores that sell toys, deciding what to buy for his brother and sister. There were a few awkward moments between Hiccup and Guy but they manage to pull it off without being noticed that much. Well, Dagur totally noticed it but he’s doing a good job at keeping his curiosity and worry to form in questions. And from time to time, while Jack and Hiccup would look at some toys, as the latter help with choosing for presents, Guy would always watch them from a distance. His face contorted in a frown. Eep would eventually catch these glances that Guy makes and she’s just putting an act as well.

Gab stares at her friends, observing them like analyzing a conflict in front of her. Jamie was beside her not paying attention much. She turns to look at the brunette when she notices a silent sigh, more of a slow shrug. She notices the troubled look on the brunette’s face. As if there’s an argument happening inside his mind while he sits on the side, absorbing the noise that reflects his worries.

Gab decided to take him off his thinking for a bit, “Jamie,” she called.

Jamie raised his head to look at the Gab, “hm?”

Gab turned to look at her friends again, “Do you notice something when you look at them?” she asked, gesturing at Jack and Hiccup casually having a banter about the toy that Jack is holding, with Dagur looking at them slightly entertaining, “well, you know, in particular.”

Jamie turns to look at his friends as well and narrowed his brows a bit, a question starting to form in his mind.

“No?” she asked.

“Uh, I’m not really sure?” he said with a little hint of pretend.

Gab gave him a lopsided smile, “Really? I thought you knew,” she pointed.

Jamie’s eyes widened for a bit, “Did Jack….?”

“No, he didn’t,” she assured him, she started to walk towards a stall, “I was actually wondering when he’ll tell us,” she followed, “or at least, Hiccup”

“I’m sorry”

Gab turn to look at the brunette, “for what?”

“I mean, I shouldn’t have pestered Jack about it but I was just worried,” Jamie said, shifting from one foot to another.

Gab gave him a pat on his shoulder, “That’s okay, it’s normal,” she smiled. “He’s your best friend, of course, you’d be worried. I think Jack’s situation is hard enough to not at least let someone know what’s happening to him right now. You know, one can only take as much before they burst out.” She explained, “As the best friend, you ought to know how your buddy is doing, that’ll help ease his mind from his struggles,” she added as she started to look at clothes. “Even with him seeing you from time to time would do a trick. The need of reassurance of familiarity to keep things in balance is always a necessity.”

Jamie took his time to sink in what Gab said. In a way, he understood what it meant but at the same time, it sounded like there was something deeper of a meaning to it. “How…how did you know, by the way?”

“You can say it was just a hunch, but I’m more aware that Jack had told you way before all this,” she said, “still, I might have been wrong.” Gab turned to the brunette again with a small warm smile. She noticed how Jamie returned the smile as well but with a little restraint. With enough attention, Jamie’s little side emotion could barely be noticed. “So why the change of plans?”

Jamie was a little bit taken off by her question. He usually slips away from this type of conversation. Always choosing to ignore it and run away, so no one would worry about him. But this time, this woman that he met through his best friend’s sudden change, of course, he can’t even act accordingly. How he always, timed his response when he says that he’s okay. How he uses his smiles that reflects how other people give him theirs. The smiles that he unconsciously recorded to his brain and make use of when this such occurrence happens. Right now he felt his expression expose to someone he barely knew. “Y-you seemed too aware of everyone around you.”

Gab made a little-surprised expression on her face but immediately changed it. “My bad, are you feeling overwhelmed right now?” she carefully asked. Well aware that she got carried away at some point.

“Do you usually……observe?” Jamie simply asked.

Gab’s lips were in a thin line, looking like a kid who got found out. But either way, she gave the brunette a steady laugh. Not as an awkward defensive response but actually seeing a little amusement in their situation. “It’s been a practice since I entered university,” she provided. “Though I usually go to crowds and work it out a lot,” she sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Jamie was the one to give her a chuckle, “It’s a little creepy, to be honest, but your message of concern crossed very well understood.”

She did a lopsided smile in which Jamie didn’t recognize from his angle. “Hey, I noticed that change in your subject. Since you know now, you’re supposed to be well aware that I noticed that,” she reminded.

The brunette scratches his cheek near his jaw, “Yeah,” he sighed, “It’s…..just-“ he sighed again, having a little argument with himself if he should tell or not.

“You could always make it as vague if you want,” Gab offered, “I’ll try to give you something that would help at least. But there’s always a ‘no’ option as well,” she pointed in a sincere voice. She didn’t really want to press it as she notices that Jamie has his way of dealing his worries on his own. Although, she’s not really sure if Jamie knew the luxury of letting it out to someone. It can apply to everyone. That is if one is willing to open their mind and take whatever can help them in one conversation, even if there was only the tiniest bit of idea.

Jamie turned to Gab while she kept on browsing the clothes. When you meet new people, you would always stand your ground before you interact with them. Most of the time you’d expect someone you just met to be just an acquaintance but there are circumstances like this. Where Jamie felt this trust radiating from the person. It wasn’t the same as the trust he had built with Jack – which was built from a very long time – but this was something that he could learn something out of. Still, his hesitance is visible. Though he chose to be direct and easy. “It’s about Aster.”

The moment Gab heard the words pronounced from Jamie’s mouth and voice, her head turned a little too quick. From her gut, she knew that this was something that she had some thoughts about. It was awful. Awful if it was considered as one, but the moment of hearing the truth has always been a combination of excitement and anxiety. Stressing your senses, falsely alarming your adrenaline to strike up and prepare your body for any sudden impact. Then tires you out once you heard the truth and processing it in your mind. Quite a useless instinct but would either bring satisfaction or disappointment. At this moment, her thoughts had squeezed in the thought of her brother.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The group of Toothless had decided to split. Reye, Cadan, and Pitch went on to the bookstore, while Toothless and Aster are left behind on the Gallery’s shop after visiting the artworks. Reye was walking beside the blonde as the distance increases away from Toothless and Aster. While walking away, the older man was observing his best friend’s brother with his exchange with Pitch’s cousin. He pretty much sense Toothless’ body language – the urge to let his skin touch the other but also the pain of hesitation. Reye could only give a sympathetic look with his eyes as he laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder. Covering up the expression that his face is making. It’s still painful to be reminded sometimes.

Cadan was letting Reye rest his head on his shoulder, but he felt that this one was a little different from how he expresses his touchy-feely side. It was somewhat heavy as if there was something bugging the older man’s mind. Cadan was about to ask Reye about it but Pitch decided to start a conversation about the books that he usually read. Oddly, it was too sudden. He took a look at the writer’s direction but Pitch was not looking back at him nor Reye. The older of them, however, perked up from his saddened mood and took each of their hands. Leading them to a section of psychology, in a more specific field; psychology of linguistics. Both Pitch and Cadan looked at each other, then at Reye. The blue-haired man had already started looking for a book that might catch his interest – or something that he hasn’t read yet. Pitch and Cadan shrugs and joined Reye as well. There’s always something interesting in reading new genres besides from what you usually read.

When Toothless and Aster entered the Gallery’s shop, both of them immediately fled to the sections that they wanted to check as if they were both complete strangers. A few moments later Aster started walking beside the younger while Toothless looks at a few carving tools and bristle brushes. The raven-haired was just letting the man hovering around at first but Aster would constantly bump into some shelves or a few stands in distraction. The first thought on the raven is that Aster is just distracted by his thesis. Must be frustrating when you wanted to add something but stuck outside to socialize. But it doesn’t look like Aster was worried about his thesis. Right now, Toothless watches as Aster just kept staring at a pack of canvas on a higher shelf.

“Aster, is there something bothering you?” Toothless started, “I mean, besides from your thesis.”

The Australian man turned to his companion, seeing the concerned expression on Toothless’ face. He gave a lopsided smile, “It’s not something big,” he scratches the back of his head, “Sorry, am I that distracted?”

“Yeah…..” Toothless gave a second, “It’s okay not to tell, but if you’re tired we can go back. I’ll go with you,” he offered with a small smile.

“Nah, you don’t really mean that,” Aster smirks, “I know the struggles of leaving this place even if you’ve managed to look at everything sold in here.”

Toothless laughs, “Oh yes, I highly agree,” he steps closer to the older male, putting his hand on Aster’s shoulder, “Aster, we can go back I don’t really mind.”

Aster shook his head and told Toothless that he’s okay. Apologizing for being distracted. Toothless lets him be and continued with his window shopping. Unbeknownst to him, Aster has a growing debate in his head if he should mention what’s bothering his mind. The older of the two kept following while the younger shops from one place after another. Toothless would even go back from a stand that he’d been before simply because of having to think if he should buy the materials that he’s been eyeing. Aster would sometimes joke his complaints, describing Toothless the same when his mother shops for clothes; searching the whole mall but then ending up with the first store that she visits, buying the ones that she spotted from the very first.

Both of them ended up having a continuous banter whenever Toothless picks up a material to inspect. Driven by his companion to drop the said item and moves on to another for Aster to point out its number of reasons for Toothless to not buy it.

“It’s actually annoying shopping with you, huh.” It was more of a statement that a question, but Toothless was still eyeing a new item in his hand.

Aster shook his head slowly, the smile from their previous exchange slowly faded as he took a last contemplative look at Toothless and gave a small sigh.

“Terrence,” Aster decided to call him by his birth name, giving an implication that there’s something serious to talk about. Honestly, he’s still not sure if he should tell Terrence about it. Worried that the guy might shrug it off as a phase sort of thing, adding the fact that he’s only been friends with Terrence in a short period of time. There need to have more built trust for the both of them but then Terrence is not the same as the others. Aster knew that there is something that he’s too at ease about whenever he spends time with Terrence as if this is what they call having a soulmate; not necessarily a partner but more of a brother soul. But he’s not backing out now. He has to tell him about this. He hopes that this decision of his would have something that can ease his mind after. The hope that this isn’t going to waste. Because this is a very rare occurrence that he didn’t even try doing with Jamie. Though, this is about Jamie, so that might have been too extreme for a choice.

“I’m worried about Jamie”

Toothless’ attention was immediately caught by Aster’s words. Of course, it was about his boyfriend. But Toothless didn’t entertain the hurt that stung his chest since he promised that he’d be with Aster’s side no matter what. “What about Jamie?”

Aster gave another sigh that carries a bit of pressure, “He….I mean, he’s kind of….away.”

Toothless knew that this was going to be long, “Do you want to look for a place to talk about this?” he offered, “sounds like a long story.”

Aster smiled and nodded at the younger. They left the shop and went on to look for a place. Far from possible spots that the others would suddenly show up. They chose to walk first, hoping to find somewhere quiet. Then they saw railway to a nearby river. There were a few people but most of them were couples. Toothless thought that they have entered a place where couples do the dos but spotting a few people who are alone, keeping themselves occupied by themselves explains that it wasn’t a place for people of twos.

They took their seat on a bench facing the river. Enjoying the fresh air and savoring the quiet, slow rush of the water. Aster didn’t turn to Toothless before talking. He figured it was easier to let out the words inside his mind.

“I’m a bit scared…..”

Toothless turned to the man, seeing as Aster is facing the river, he decided to look at the same view as well.

“I’m scared that Jamie is starting to slip away.”

That took Toothless’ full attention this time. He turned to Aster again, observing any emotion that he can spot in the face of his companion. Aster lowered his vision to stare down at the grass. His face was still stiff as if he’s struggling to give an expression to his emotions. “I feel that there’s something different with our relationship compared to before. At first, I pushed it aside because I thought that maybe this is just a phase but… I felt as if there’s a growing formality between us. It wasn’t as comfortable as before.” Aster started to play at the hem of his white long-sleeves. “I’m scared. I can’t imagine splitting up with Jamie but if this is a sign that our relationship is going to end….that he…he might not….” He started to struggle saying the words. It’s been in his head but actually saying it gives the feeling that he’s putting an official thought on it. Aster sighed, “I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Toothless didn’t say anything. He lets Aster take the time of silence first. He felt the stress that his friend is having at the moment. Various combination of his responsibilities as a student while trying to balance his attention with his private life as well. Inside his head, Toothless wished that he could convince Jamie to stay with Aster a bit longer. But he also knew that that can never happen. Jamie has his own things to deal with. A selfish wish is not his priority. Whatever’s Jamie is thinking, might it be a calculation for a break up as what Aster is assuming or something else. He should respect it. At times like this though, he wished that his sister was here or at least to help ease the tension. He’s not used to comforting people or at least he doesn’t know how to do it in Aster’s case. If it’s Hiccup, he usually supports his best friend but when it turns out to be annoying, he’ll eventually just give the taste of his sarcastic comments for the Auburn to stop.

Aster turned to him this time and gave a small smile, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to throw that out on you,” He plays with his ponytail.

Toothless was still staring at Aster, “Have you considered talking to Jamie about this?”

Aster’s smile slowly vanished, “I haven’t.”

Toothless lowered his head, “I think you should,” he sighed, “I can’t believe I’m the one saying this now but, since it’s pretty much a one-sided thought then you should ask Jamie.” He sighed, “Both of you are still together, your relationship might be fading but that doesn’t mean you forgot how to talk to each other.”

Aster smirked, “Indeed that doesn’t sound you at all. Where did you hear that?”

Toothless rolled his eyes, “who else?” putting a tiny amount of sass in his words.

Aster laughed. He’s not entirely sure but he had an idea. Especially that Toothless’ sister turned out to be an old friend of Reye. He doesn’t fully know Reye, he has no idea how the guy presents himself to people. But according to Jamie, the guy could somehow resemble a fairy godmother or maybe an oracle would fit too.

“Yeah, maybe I should try that,” Aster sighed as if trying to shake off the remaining heavy sensation on his shoulders.

Toothless turned his head away from Aster, pretending to observe the river, “You know, whatever happens, I mean… Whatever it is,” slowly, a tint of pink colors the frame of his ears, and that didn’t leave Aster’s observing eyes. “You could always call me.”

Aster heard it loud and clear even with Toothless’ intention to whisper it out. A smile rose from his lips. He was touched. This guy was someone he just met, clicked on with the things that he loves and the first that he felt comfortable with even with talking about his troubles. He pictured Toothless was someone who doesn’t express his feelings or at least not used to doing so. But that what just makes it more special. He felt that the guy’s effort was to assure him in a way that he could only give a meaning to.

The smile on Aster’s face was one hard to remove, “That was cheeky,” there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Toothless turned to him with the color of pink spreading from his ears to his cheeks. Aster chuckled, “feels like I suddenly had a younger brother.” He ruffles Toothless’ hair, purposely trying to make a mess of it.

“There you two are!”

Both of them turned to the source of the voice. Well, so much for not getting found out spot. They saw Reye, holding his phone to his ears, walking towards them followed by Cadan and Pitch, both of them carrying paper bags in their arms.

“What were you guys doing here? You didn’t even tell us that you left the Gallery,” Reye rested his hands on his hips after putting his phone on his back pocket, looking like a mother scolding her children for wondering off the playground. “You didn’t even answer my call.”

“My bad, mom,” sassiness in tone in his voice. Aster stood.

Reye didn’t show any signs of being offended, “Hey, don’t even. I’m the oldest, I’ll answer to your parents if something bad happens to you.”

Aster raised a brow, “but you’re my mom.”

Reye hits him on his arm, “Don’t talk back to me, child, that’s not how I raised you.” Aster made a funny, disgusted face with his tongue out. Toothless laughed while Pitch rolled his eyes but his lips twitch upward.

Aster turned to his cousin, “Something you liked?”

Pitch shrugs “thought I could use a break for a little while.”

It wasn’t a close question, rather, Aster knew Pitch had been stressing out with his next stage play as well as him with his thesis. Finding that his cousin had bought new books would indicate that it’s either for his story or just like that, something that could take him off his work even for a short while.

“How about you guys?” Reye asked while he’s eyeing the two for anything that they bought.

“ah, that,” Toothless started, he sighed as he stood from his seat, “I don’t like shopping with Aster,” he gave as a statement.

Pitch chuckled, “Now you know as well,” he smiled.

Toothless gave him a straight face, “You could’ve warned me beforehand.”

“Hey! I’m here you know.”

They decided to look for the others and join whatever they are doing now. Since both Cadan and Pitch are satisfied, though Toothless was not, he just took note of coming back to the Gallery’s shop. Stressing out that he’s not going to bring Aster along. Reye received a text from Gab that some of them went back to the house – and by some, she meant Guy. She also informed him where the others were at the moment.

“Looks like Guy went back to the house.”

Cadan turned to Reye, “did something happened?” an obvious worry in his voice.

Reye shrugs, “she didn’t say.”

There was a short silence between all of them. All having the same question of the reason why the brunette suddenly went back to the house. No one started a conversation about it, knowing that it’ll just feel awkward. Since Cadan and Toothless have an idea why Guy went back. From the growing awkwardness, Reye decided to just flirt with the blonde as it never fails to make Cadan blush. Aster would constantly tease the flirtatious man, turning into a banter.

“You know, at this point, Cadan might be having high blood pressure with all the red color on his face,” Aster started. “I suggest, you stop.”

Reye, turned to the Aussie, his hand resting on the back of Cadan, “Do I smell jealousy?”

Aster smirk, “he’s not even your boyfriend.”

Reye didn’t move his hand nor did anything to lessen his closeness with the blonde, “You know, you could always flirt with Toothless if you’re really jealous.”

Once again, Aster made a face but this time, of disbelief. Toothless, however, was trying his best to cover his growing blush by looking away. Fortunately for him, only Pitch noticed the color. Or that might not be.

“Just admit that you miss Jamie, lover boy,” Reye suggested, a smug smile on his face.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The house was quiet when Guy got inside. There are no maids to be seen cleaning nor helpers walking around. He figured that they’ve already cleaned the rooms when everyone went outside. He took a seat in the living room and let out a huge heavy sigh. He doesn’t quite understand why he’s acting a bit jealous right now. He was the one to break it off, he made sure to himself that it’s over, that he wouldn’t care if Hiccup finds someone else. Because he told himself that he’s not the one for him. He wasn’t good enough. But now, seeing Hiccup having fun with Jack felt like the skin around his nails are being peeled off slowly.

He wanted to let a tear out. At least a little, hoping to lessen the heavy feeling in his chest. It has always been a question to him if doing the right thing would always feel like you’re not happy. Guy doesn’t even feel content so why? Is this why people don’t usually follow the rules? Was it always this much of a struggle to keep what he wanted so he could concentrate on doing what is right? There are so many questions that he wanted to have an answer. But how can he? He has no one to let it out with since he broke up with Hiccup.

Guy heard the door at the back opening and closing. The sound of heels hitting the marble floor. When he turned to look at the back towards the kitchen, there was Elsa walking towards his direction while holding a hardbound folder. She was too engrossed with what she’s writing on in that she almost miss him. Elsa was about to walk upstairs when she turns her head and saw her childhood friend looking back at her.

“Is that for the party?” Guy started.

Elsa nodded, she walks toward the brunette and sat beside him, “Why did you return so early?”

Guy sighed, “I probably lack sleep. I feel tired outside.”

Elsa was giving him a long stare as if she doesn’t fully believe Guy’s reason for coming back so early. “If you can’t tell me that’s okay, but you have got to let it out at least,” she smiled.

What Guy feels comfortable around with Elsa is that she always wanted to give her support. She respects if someone can’t tell her or lets her help them if they don’t want to. She was about to stand when Guy called her name. There was an amount of silence before Guy spoke again, “I guess I should at least tell you even for a bit.”

Elsa smiled and sat beside the brunette again. Guy was deciding where to look, but Elsa didn’t mind. She always knew that Guy could be a little awkward and uncomfortable at times. “Do you….I mean would you prefer doing something right before what you really wanted to do?”

Elsa shifted a little bit in her seat, “If I was still the girl who I was before maybe I will.”

Guy turned to his childhood friend, a question forming in his face, “What do you mean?”

The blonde smiled, “Saying what is right…. You should know first if you understand why is it that you consider it right and why did it become the right thing to you,” She took the younger man’s hand in hers, putting her other on top, “We can’t really explain if doing what’s right should go first before doing what you want. Because usually, that will depend on one’s situation. Is everyone worried? Are they happy about this decision? Most importantly, do you not feel crossed about your decision?”

The brunette listens intently to his childhood friend, staring at his hand covered by Elsa’s. It felt like having an older sibling giving him the emotion of support. Guiding him in understanding his own situation. “Doing something that you are told that is right, are you certain that you yourself agree that it is the right thing?” Guy’s head is slowly turning down as if he’s applying everything that he’s hearing from his childhood friend to everything that happened. Elsa turned his face up again to look her in the eye, her smile not fading, “It’s okay to worry if others would be upset about your decision but you shouldn’t forget that you have to consider yourself too, and the reason why you chose your decision. We all learn from our mistakes and even if it’s too broken to fix, still give your effort to mend it.”

Guy gave the woman a smile. It was a smile in which he understood what Elsa was trying to tell him. The bit of clear view that the woman tried to remind him. Elsa stood after giving Guy a pat on his shoulder. She was still needed back at the hotel, having the reason that she just needed to pick up something from her room.

“Thank you,” Guy called before Elsa can disappear from the stairs.

Elsa gave the brunette a smile, her warm big sisterly smile, “Anytime,” continuing her steps toward her room.

That left Guy the time for himself to rethink the whole situation again after his talk with his childhood friend. But what really cleared his thoughts was the reminder that he felt lost in his own decisions. He had always followed what his mother wanted him to do. Being blinded by the fact that his mother would constantly remind him that what she wanted for him was the right thing. He’d been an idiot for not thinking about it himself. He thought that he was doing something for his family. But marrying of yourself because of a stupid business that you still needed to work hard to achieve the best would look like it’s just in vain. Marrying for a partnership, yes, that was the goal, but one partnership was just the same as having a different one.

From there on he had a sudden realization. It wasn’t that they especially needed Eep’s family business for partnership. In fact, he barely heard about the existence of Eep’s family. Now he knew this was something that his mother had just planned. This marriage was not a plan from way before, no. This was something that his mother had put up as a last resort. She wasn’t worried about Guy’s future. She was concerned more about his preference.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The group came back after lunch. A few of them decided to go straight to their rooms to take a good few hours of sleep. Even Reye was told to get himself some rest, being reminded that he’s not some six years old who can have an almost full energy for the day. Of course, this claim was supported by a certain Australian guy, making it clear with a high five. Surely, Gabriella and Aster are getting along pretty well. The blue-haired man agreed even though he’d love to wrestle the two on the ground with his killing tickle techniques. Though that didn’t stop him from throwing the sofa’s pillow at the two’s faces. Cadan went upstairs with Reye to their room, wanting to get some sleep too. Hopefully, Reye isn’t planning on having another make-out session again before sleep.

The twins immediately got bored by the momentary silence and asked their soon-to-be-married friend – name according to the twins themselves – if he happened to have videos games in the house. Fortunately for the two, Guy had kept his old stuff here when his family would visit this house for vacations. The twins cheered along with Astrid who apparently was getting bored as well. Snotlout commented his usual ‘I’m so amazing’ attitude and Fishlegs just happily agreed to the plan. Wanting to spend time with his friends as a group again. Heather and her brother decided to join the three too. While Astrid invited Hiccup and Toothless to join them as if having a get-together thing for a bit. The blonde made sure that Jack can come along seeing how the couple immediately turned to look at each other. That must have given her the idea that they don’t really want to separate right now. Though, in the minds of the two, they probably have the same thought that Hiccup might be up for an interrogation by his old friends.

Jack decided that he’s not joining the game for now. He somewhat understands how Hiccup’s old friends would like to have this sort of getting together. Both Jack and Hiccup even made a show of some lovesick couple as if being separated by fate. With their hands holding and giving a dramatic effect of letting go. Astrid and Ruffnut rolled their eyes while Heather chuckled with the intended dramatic effect. She notices how Hiccup reacts to Jack, how different it was compared when the Auburn was still dating Guy. She doesn’t mean anything of it as bad but Hiccup looks more comfortable and free whenever he’s with Jack. She hopes for the two to stay longer since in her opinion, both of them look really great with each other.

“I’ll just give a call with Nick. See how they’re doing with your mom,” Jack made sure for his fake boyfriend. Hiccup gave him a smile before completely following his friends lead by Guy to his old game room.

Aster and Jamie had been already in their room. Of course, the group figured that the two must have needed some sleep because of staying up late. Though Aster had a different idea, he figured this may be a subtle time to have a little talk with Jamie. Taking Toothless’ advice about talking his worries with his boyfriend. Again, another hope for an outcome with improvement.

Pitch and Gab decided to have a little chat – nothing theatre-related – though they figured that it will end to that conversation at some point. Eep had the same thought as Jack and asked Ana where she could find Elsa to talk about the party. Ana offered to go along with the redhead and got out of the house to visit her sister at the hotel. Eep decided to have another chat with Jack too, but that will be for later.

This party is indeed something that could have been the greatest idea for all of these people. Having old friends together with the new ones. Meeting the people who you suddenly felt like a close family already. This was just the beginning anyway, of course, everyone is still awkward and new to one another. Though, this has been a huge improvement. The thoughts that had been kept inside had started to confront words that can help them figure things out. Just hoping that everything would go well for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting as far for this story. I hope that you'll still be as patient when the next chapter is posted! See ya!


End file.
